


Снег над Харбор-Бридж

by Mariata



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Story, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariata/pseuds/Mariata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел истории "Новый год" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3151931/chapters/6840404).<br/>Развитие отношений между Фили и Кили, а также новые похождения горячих канадских копов.<br/>Какое дело им предстоит раскрыть на этот раз?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа является продолжением фика "Новый год" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3151931/chapters/6840404).
> 
> Оригинал тут: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2923081

\- Эй, посадка скоро, - шепнул на ухо Фили.  
  
\- Ммм… Я ещё подремлю, - промычал ирландец, не открывая глаз. – Ты удобный. На тебе удобно спать.  
  
\- Да, уж заметил, - усмехнулся блондин, глядя в окно.  
  
Всё-таки забавная штука эти путешествия во времени – они в полдень вылетели из Дублина, пересекли Атлантику, проведя в облаках уже больше пяти часов, а когда они приземлятся в Торонто, будет только третий час дня. За свинцовой бесконечностью воды уже показался родной берег. Зелень лесов Квебека, испещрённых многочисленными каплями озёр, словно кто-то зеркало разбил и рассыпал по земле эти сверкающие крошки. Но теперь Фили видел по-настоящему зелёные заливные луга, холмы, утопающие в этом изумруде сельские постройки: словом всё, что так любо было сердцу этого ирландского парня, который безмятежно устроился у него на плече. Даже рот во сне приоткрыл, засранец.  
  
Думать о своём как-то не получалось, всё равно мысли постоянно возвращались к Кили. Чем он теперь займётся, получив грант? Куда пойдёт учиться? Ведь танцы он забросил давно, а это было его мечтой когда-то. Они знакомы-то всего несколько месяцев, но ответственность за парня Фили чувствовал как за родного, который ему доверился, впустил в свой мир. Только вот понять, что в этом сложном мире творится, о чём думает он своей вихрастой бедовой головой?.. Где уж там.  
  
Они всё ещё жили у него, в Ричмонд-Хилле. Фили подумывал о том, чтобы переехать куда-нибудь поближе к университету, когда ирландец, наконец, определится с выбором, но Кили, похоже, нравился этот скромный дом у кромки парка, где так уютно можно было посидеть в старом плетёном кресле, покуривая и потягивая пиво. Чёрт, курить хотелось ужасно, а Фили снова завязал.  
  
Послышался шорох микрофона, капитан кашлянул и оповестил о посадке. Температура в Торонто - +14. Что ж, для мая в самый раз. Проснувшиеся пассажиры зашуршали вещами, остальные продолжали дремать. Кили поморщился во сне и разлепил глаза, потирая ладошками.  
  
\- Спину ломит, - пожаловался он. – Скорее бы в нормальную постель.  
  
\- Ты весь полёт проспал, - изумился Фили, удивлённо вскинув брови. – Соня.  
  
\- Ага, - зевнул ирландец. – Но всё равно хочу в нашу кроватку, - прошептал он в ухо, оставляя на шее влажный поцелуй.  
  
Пожилой мужчина на соседнем сидении демонстративно прочистил горло. Самолёт пошёл на посадку.  
  


* * *

  
  
Кили кончил и, тяжело выдохнув, повалился на постель.  
  
\- Вот это я понимаю трах, - губы растянулись в довольной сытой улыбке.  
  
Фили только рассмеялся в ответ, за что получил по носу подушкой.  
  
\- Воспринимаю это как сомнение в моих способностях! – произнёс ирландец с деланной обидой в голосе.  
  
\- Разве можно в тебе сомневаться? – улыбнулся полицейский. – Пойду я закажу чего-нибудь. Пицца?  
  
\- Да! – взвизгнул Кили, поднимаясь и нашаривая на полу одежду. – Мне нужно ещё эти курсы посмотреть, - он нахмурился. – Возьму твой компьютер?  
  
\- Конечно, - бросил блондин, выходя из комнаты. – И давай на выходных тебе тоже купим? Всё-таки для учёбы он тебе будет нужен постоянно.  
  
\- Ага… - пробубнил парень себе под нос, открывая ноутбук.  
  
Кили был так счастлив получить заветный грант. Теперь он мог выбирать, куда пойти учиться, но выбор этот казался неимоверно сложным: глаза разбегались от обилия и разнообразия программ. Торин постоянно намекал, что хочет видеть племянника в рядах высшего руководства своей драгоценной компании, а изучать такой скучный менеджмент очень не хотелось. Он нахмурился, в сотый раз пролистывая список специальностей Йоркского университета.  
  
Фили встал в дверном проёме, прислонившись к косяку. Скрежет вращающихся в голове ирландца шестерёнок, казалось, можно было услышать. Канадец улыбнулся, глядя на серьёзное выражение лица любимого.  
  
\- Кили, - он подошёл и присел на постель. – Ты же говорил, что испанский хотел учить? Ну, после этих ваших перуанских похождений с Чарли.  
  
\- Хотел бы, - парень отложил ноутбук, глядя Фили в глаза. – Но какой из меня переводчик? А просто для себя учить, в чём смысл…  
  
\- Смотри, можно же найти программу, где язык будет не основным, - Фили взял ноутбук, открытый на страничке для абитуриентов. – Так… - он начал пролистывать список.  
  
Кили откровенно любовался им в такие минуты: когда Фили был сосредоточен, он уходил в дело с головой, и ничто не могло его отвлечь. Это забавляло. Ирландец усмехнулся и положил ладонь блондину на живот, повёл ниже. Ничего. Ещё ниже.  
  
\- Эй, - засмеялся полицейский, отрываясь от экрана. Кили расплылся в улыбке и поцеловал любовника в щёку. – Подожди, - блондин вернулся к сайту. – Вот смотри, есть специальность с углублённым изучением испанского языка. Не лингвистика… Ай!  
  
В этот момент Кили провёл языком по шее и легко прикусил мочку уха, посасывая. Взгляд его уже заволокло.  
  
\- Что там про глубокий язык? – Рассеянно поинтересовался он, целуя Фили в губы и проникая в рот языком, играя серёжкой.  
  
\- Можешь изучать, например, политологию и испанский, - пояснил полицейский.  
  
\- Э… не уверен, что мне интересна политика, - поморщился Кили. – Смотри, у них есть специальность по изучению сексуальности! – Он засмеялся, ткнув пальцем в экран. – По-моему, это моё, - ирландец поиграл бровями.  
  
\- За такими названиями скрываются иногда нуднейшие вещи, - скептически заметил Фили. – Танцы ты точно не рассматриваешь?  
  
\- Я уже стар для танцев, - вздохнул Кили. – Знаешь, история – единственное, что интересовало меня в школе… Но Торин говорит, что это бесполезно, что я могу и так книжки читать, если мне интересно.  
  
Фили задумался. Конечно, в словах Торина был резон, но выбор всё-таки за Кили, и канадцу не нравилось, что родственники опять пытаются на него повлиять. Один раз они уже отбили парню охоту учиться, да так, что он уехал из страны и пустился во все тяжкие. Холодок пробежал по спине от воспоминаний. Кили в яркой меховой куртке, размазанный макияж, заснеженная обочина.  
  
\- Это твой выбор, - произнёс, наконец, Фили. – В университете ты будешь изучать разные смежные предметы, тут широкий простор для деятельности. История – это прекрасно, - он тепло посмотрел на Кили.  
  
\- Правда? – в глазах парня блеснул огонёк надежды.  
  
\- Конечно, - Фили сжал его руку, поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем. – А на днях можешь сходить в университет, поговорить с профессорами. Они расскажут подробнее о программах, да и с выбором помогут определиться.  
  
\- Фили, ты чудо, - прошептал ирландец, обнимая полицейского за шею.  
  


* * *

  
  
Поднимаясь по лестнице в родной офис, Фили ощущал и радость и волнение. Коллеги как сговорились и наотрез отказывались обсуждать с ним работу те три недели, что он провёл в Ирландии, мотивируя это тем, что боссу нужно отдохнуть. Ничего, сейчас главное настроиться на рабочую волну. Фили никогда не умел отдыхать – даже в редкие дни отпуска не выпускал из рук телефон с рабочей почтой – но с Кили как-то смог на время забыть о делах.  
  
\- Фили, привет! – Кэти чуть не налетела на него на лестничной клетке. – Тебя Бёрнс искал, зайди к нему сразу.  
  
\- Привет, Кэти. Хорошо, спасибо.  
  
Фили миновал второй этаж и поднялся в отдел руководства департамента. Уилл Бёрнс был их непосредственным начальником. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего экстренного в его отсутствие не произошло. Фили снова проклял подозрительное молчание Мэтью.  
  
\- Мистер Бёрнс? Сэр, вызывали? – полицейский побарабанил костяшками пальцев по распахнутой двери.  
  
\- Филипп! Заходи, - Бёрнс как раз наливал себе кофе. – Будешь?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, сэр, - Фили опустился в кресло напротив стола начальника.  
  
\- Ходить вокруг да около не буду, - серьёзно начал Бёрнс. – Ваш отдел отличился – просто выше всяких похвал, - он развёл руками и отхлебнул кофе. – У меня мысли есть насчёт тебя, - сделал вид, что призадумался. Фили поёрзал, стараясь не выдавать волнение. – Робин там обиду на нас держит, завидует. Оно и ясно - его охламоны по мелкому дельцу в месяц ковыряют, - Бёрнс усмехнулся, почесал заросшую щёку. – Вы передайте всю свою текучку в их отдел, пусть разжёвывают - клубных малолеток ловить как раз для них задача, а тебя переведу на международные дела. Что скажешь? Ну, и ребят твоих. Скажи, сколько тебе людей нужно.  
  
\- Чем конкретно заниматься будем? – поинтересовался Фили. «Международные дела» была самая неприятная формулировка в их работе: тут могли и китайский опиум отправить ковырять (с этого Фили когда-то начинал на западном побережье) или посадить на скучный траффик из США, в котором увязнуть проще простого. Вряд ли мистер Бёрнс настолько недооценивал их.  
  
\- У нас с мёртвой точки не двигается уже довольно давно Австралия, - Бёрнс уставился в стол. Конечно, он понимал, что задача сложная, почти невыполнимая. Больше, чем из Канады, в Австралию наркотиков поступало только из Чили. – Мне из Сиднея звонили недавно. Снова, говорят, курьера повязали на ванкуверском рейсе, - мистер Бёрнс помешал ложечкой кофе. – Берёшься?  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили, немного подумав. – Насчёт сотрудников…  
  
\- Сколько пожелаешь – все твои! – Заверил Бёрнс. – Если нужно больше кадров – дай знать.  
  
\- Я бы оставил свой отдел и аналитиков. И программистов. Если нужны будут дополнительные люди по ходу, запросим оперативников.  
  
\- Вот это деловой подход, - лицо начальника озарила улыбка.  
  
\- Спасибо за доверие, сэр, - Фили пожал протянутую руку, поднимаясь.  
  
\- Фили, - мистер Бёрнс замер в рукопожатии, глядя полицейскому в глаза. – Я рад, что мы выцепили тебя однажды из Ванкувера. Там бы ты состарился, допрашивая азиатов. Твоей светлой голове нужен размах.  
  
\- Спасибо. Я постараюсь вас не подвести, - искренне ответил Фили.  
  
По дороге на второй этаж он уже начал прикидывать, с чего начать, как распределить работу. Вошёл в офис и застыл в дверях от такой знакомой и милой сердцу картины: Бофур с пивом, ноги, конечно, на столе, Мэтью, злобно ворча, впихивает ещё одну папку в новый шкаф, а на столе всё равно порядочная горка…  
  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Фили, пробираясь к своему месту.  
  
\- О, какие люди! – Бофур поднялся, отставляя бутылку, и пожал боссу руку.  
  
\- Фили, как Ирландия? – Тут же поинтересовался Мэтью.  
  
\- Хорошо. Секунду, - он поставил пакет с подарками на стол и стал рыться, выуживая ирландские сувениры. – В твою коллекцию, Мэтт, - протянул коллеге магнит с весёлым лепреконом. – И виски, конечно. – Фили достал три бутылки. – Так, а кофеман наш где? Привёз ему весьма специфический ирландский кофе.  
  
\- Чарли отгул взял, - Мэтью отвёл глаза, расчищая место под новый магнит на боку системного блока.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? – Фили перевёл озадаченный взгляд на Бофура.  
  
\- Ему сестра позвонила и он к себе в Альберту улетел, - пояснил программист.  
  
\- Мне казалось, у Чарли брат, нет? – на автомате поинтересовался Фили. – Ничего серьёзного, я надеюсь? Мэтт?! – призвал он к ответу сотрудника.  
  
\- У Чарли брат и три сестры, вообще-то, - в голосе Мэтью чувствовался упрёк в том, как плохо они знают своего коллегу. – А серьёзно или нет… - он поправил очки. – Как знать. Там снова Кими объявилась.  
  
\- Кто такая Кими? – Фили бросил взгляд на Бофура, тот пожал плечами, давая понять, что тоже не в курсе жизненных перипетий Чарли.  
  
\- Чарли меня убьёт, - застонал Мэтью, обхватывая голову руками. – Но хрен с ним.  



	2. Глава 2

Фили закипал внутри от нетерпения, пока Мэтью нарочито медленно и аккуратно заваривал чай, отжимал пакетик и короновал свой напиток долькой свежего лимона, непонятно откуда взявшегося в пивном холодильнике Бофура.  
  
\- Итак, - полицейский выбросил пакетик в ведро и обвёл коллег опасливым взглядом, блестя стёклами очков.  
  
\- Мэтт, мы само внимание, - Фили поднялся и сел на край своего стола.  
  
\- Как вы все знаете, Чарли из Альберты, - начал Мэтью и сделал паузу, отхлёбывая чай. – Из городка. Чёрт, как же он называется? Что-то типа Бобровой тропы или Оленьего копыта… Ну, знаете, такие народные названия индейские? Это западнее Гранд-Прери. Или Кабанье гнездо? Нет. Что-то бобровое точно… Чёрт… Или не бобровое…  
  
\- Мэтт, ближе к делу, пожалуйста,- нетерпеливо кашлянул Фили. – Пасторальное детство Чарли, конечно, безумно интересно, но сейчас у нас несколько другие проблемы.  
  
Фили уже слышал краем уха, как только перевёлся в Торонто, что Чарли Феррис – парень из глубинки, но характер у хмурого полицейского непростой. Оно и понятно, когда живёшь среди фермеров и шахтёров, с тремя младшими сёстрами и братом, а душа рвётся куда-то далёко, в жаркие страны, но всё, о чём можешь мечтать в жизни – это продолжить дело своего отца и отца своего отца и так вглубь поколений до первого Ферриса, который ступил на эту землю когда-то. Он бросил взгляд на старую акустическую гитару, которая стояла в углу за рабочим столом Чарли: только раз он слышал, как полицейский, оставшись один на вечернем дежурстве, наигрывал грустную кубинскую мелодию, и не стал возвращаться за оставленной шапкой, постоял какое-то время под дверью, размышляя о своём, и побрёл домой. Фили слышал также невероятную историю, как Чарли, будучи ещё совсем юным, помог местной полиции поймать какую-то банду, чем заслужил уважение и славу в округе. Тогда, наверно, он и решил стать полицейским. Вроде бы даже получил стипендию и уехал учиться в Торонто, где познакомился с Мэтью.  
  
\- В общем, у Чарли там в этой бобровой глуши была любовь. Только не смейтесь! Из индейцев, Кими, - продолжил Мэтью. – Они даже встречались какое-то время, но потом она вышла замуж и уехала. Так вот, - Мэтью уставился в чашку, выуживая лимон. Съел, поморщился. – Что-то у неё вечно не ладится, у этой Кими, и раз в пару лет всплывает с проблемами на горизонте. Только голову Чарли морочит, - он вздохнул. – И представьте, так уже лет пятнадцать.  
  
\- Ну, ничего себе, - выдохнул Фили. – А Чарли её по-прежнему любит?  
  
\- Я в их дела не лезу, - печально отозвался Мэтью. – Но думаю, что да.  
  
\- Спасать надо парня, - заметил Бофур.  
  
\- Я вам ничего не рассказывал, - угрожающе прошептал Мэтью.  
Фили кивнул.  
  
\- Подумаем, как ненавязчиво Чарли помочь. А теперь о работе. Я к Бёрнсу заходил. Он переводит нас на Австралию, - сообщил он подчинённым.  
  
\- Какое именно дело? Ванкуверские курьеры? – поинтересовался Бофур.  
  
\- Мелочь отдаём в отдел Робина, - улыбнулся Фили. – А у нас карт-бланш на весь трафик в Австралию.  
  
\- Там же поля не паханые, кенгуру не стреляные! – изумился Мэтью.  
  
\- Именно. И пока наши коллеги, - блондин выразительно посмотрел на сотрудников. – Пока они не успели туда свои руки запустить, у нас есть шанс выстроить всю работу с нуля под себя.  
  
\- Вот это я понимаю, вот это размах для творчества, - оживился Бофур.  
  
\- К тому же, Бёрнс готов нам выделить ещё людей, если потребуется, - сообщил Фили. – Мэтт, нужно собрать по всем отделам всё, что есть в работе по Австралии и свести в одну базу, возьмёшься с аналитиками? – он бросил опасливый взгляд на стопку не подшитых документов на столе подчинённого.  
  
\- Конечно, - обрадовался Мэтью. – Когда это я был против проводить побольше времени в нашем прекрасном аналитическом отделе?  
  
\- Вот и славно, - Фили почесал затылок. – Только старые дела уже отнеси в архив. Нет сил смотреть на твой бумажный мавзолей.  


* * *

  
  
На улице уже припекало совсем по-летнему. Кили вышел из автобуса и направлялся в сторону Йоркского университета. Фили был прав, нужно поговорить с преподавателями, может, что дельное посоветуют неопределившемуся абитуриенту. Кампус на Кил-стрит был огромный, он занимал целый квартал: на территории был даже пруд, стадион и несколько кафе. Ирландец заметил зелёный логотип «Старбакс» с сиреной. Вышел на площадь с фонтаном. Куда дальше? На указателе было с дюжину табличек. Кили почесал лохматую макушку. Взгляд упал на стрелку «Танцевальная студия».  
  
Он бродил по прохладным коридорам какое-то время, слушая разную музыку, доносящуюся из танцевальных классов. Одна дверь была приоткрыта и из неё лилась знакомая сингл-джига. Кили почти крадучись подошёл к залу и заглянул в щёлку. Преподавательница – девушка в чёрных лосинах и майке с тугим тёмным хвостом – стояла спиной к зеркальной стене и, подняв одну ногу, объясняла группе какое-то движение. Быстро повторив всю связку, а потом каждый элемент, она выключила музыку и попрощалась с учениками.  
  
\- Эй, привет. На смотр? – Кили не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. – Заходи, - девушка улыбнулась, откусывая яблоко.  
  
Ирландец зашёл в помещение, которое поспешно покидали последние ученики.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут? Какое время назначено? – вежливо поинтересовалась молодая преподавательница, просматривая списки.  
  
\- Эм… Я Кили. Киллиан Оакс…  
  
\- А я Мэри. Так, опять Энжи в списки не внесла, - девушка нахмурилась. – Секунду. Я позвоню секретарю.  
  
\- Нет-нет, меня не должно быть в списках, - Кили смутился. – Я просто гулял по университету и услышал мелодию, - он виновато улыбнулся. – Раньше занимался танцами, а сейчас вот размышляю куда пойти учиться.  
  
\- Ой, что ты, не извиняйся, - засмеялась Мэри. – Я сама, бывает, услышу где-нибудь музыку и пускаюсь тут же в пляс. А что танцуешь? Можешь показать?  
  
\- Ну, я давно не танцевал, - мотнул головой ирландец. – Но попробовать можно.  
  
Он поставил рюкзак на подоконник, снял куртку и обувь, оставшись в джинсах и футболке.  
  
\- Какую тебе музыку? – Мэри открыла плейер.  
  
\- Можно ту, что играла, - кивнул Кили, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале.  
  
\- Тогда поехали! – девушка включила игравшую недавно джигу.  
  
Кили чувствовал, как пульс участился от волнения. Ему казалось, что он ничего не помнит, что всё забыл за эти годы, но нога как-то сама принялась отсчитывать такт. Переволновавшись, он пропустил первый заход и, извиняясь, улыбнулся Мэри. Девушка мотнула головой и подошла к нему, встала рядом. Стала ждать. Со следующего захода они вступили одновременно. И это была чистейшая кельтская магия. Как ещё назвать, когда тело само вспоминает, куда идти и как двигаться? Кили казалось, что ноги сами воспроизводят все движения. Как же было легко и приятно танцевать! Он словно вернулся в родную дублинскую студию, где такие же как он тонкие ирландские мальчишки старательно заучивали движения и старались не отставать от музыки.  
  
\- Да-а-а, - протянула Мэри, когда трек закончился. – Я бы тебя в свою группу не взяла.  
  
Кили вскинул на неё удивлённый взгляд, шнуруя ботинок.  
  
\- Нечему мне тебя учить, - пояснила юная преподавательница. – Где ты занимался?  
  
\- В Дублине. Я из Ирландии, - пояснил Кили.  
  
\- А в Йорк на танцевальный факультет собрался?  
  
\- Нет. Думал об историческом…  
  
\- Кили, - Мэри закусила губу, размышляя. – Знаешь, видно, конечно, что ты давно не занимался, но у тебя хороший уровень. Если хочешь, можешь приходить сюда тренироваться. У нас все классы в открытом доступе.  
  
\- Было бы здорово. Спасибо тебе большое, Мэри.  
  
\- И ещё. Ты, наверно, с детства учился танцевать? Я вижу. Осанка, походка, - пояснила девушка. – От своих лодырей я месяцами пытаюсь добиться правильной постановки ног, - она засмеялась. – У моей знакомой частная школа танцев для детей и взрослых. Так, сейчас, - Мэри порылась в сумке и достала визитку. – Вот. Её помощница недавно ушла в декрет и она ищет новых преподавателей. Если тебе нужна работа, ну или подработка, - она замялась, неудобно было лезть к незнакомцу с такими предложениями. Вдруг он наследник нефтяной империи и воспримет её предложение как насмешку. – Ну, или просто приятное знакомство, - быстро добавила Мэри.  
  
\- Спасибо большое, - Кили взял визитку. – Это – просто то, что нужно. Я как раз ищу, чем бы заняться. Раньше на бензоколонке работал, которая у Сентерпоинта.  
  
\- Тогда замечательно! – Мэри облегчённо выдохнула. – Если хочешь, могу проводить на исторический факультет, мне по пути.  
  
\- С удовольствием приму предложение. Один я тут до вечера буду блуждать.  


* * *

  
  
Фили вернулся домой озадаченный во всех смыслах этого слова. С какой стороны подступать к австралийскому наркотрафику было совершенно неясно, все надежды на данные, которые соберёт Мэтью с аналитиками, может быть, что-то из текущих дел подскажет, где искать концы. Чарли тоже беспокоил. Сколько он пробудет у себя в Альберте и в каком состоянии вернётся?  
  
Полицейский припарковал машину на асфальтовой дорожке у гаража и поднялся на крыльцо. Плетёное летнее кресло так и манило сесть и закурить…  
  
\- Ну, нет, - мотнул головой Фили, открывая входную дверь.  
  
Кили был на кухне, стоял спиной к нему за столом, что-то нарезая и напевая бессмертную “It’s my life”, которая гремела из радиоприёмника.  
  
\- Привет, - поздоровался полицейский, подходя к нему. – Чего затеял?  
  
\- Фили! – ирландец испугано вскрикнул от неожиданности. – Ну, это, в общем-то, был сюрприз, но уже не сюрприз, видимо, - он окинул скептическим взглядом форму для запекания, в которую укладывал нарезанные кружками бананы. – Пирог. С бананами и шоколадом.  
  
\- Где ты всему этому научился? – кулинарные таланты Кили у полицейского просто в голове не укладывались.  
  
\- Скажем так: когда ты хочешь произвести впечатление на мужчину, приходится обучаться разным женским трюкам, - парень бросил на него озорной взгляд и облизал палец, испачканный шоколадным кремом. – К тому же, у меня никогда не было лишних денег ходить по ресторанам. Ну, только если клиенты приглашали… - Кили осёкся, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего, и замер, глядя на Фили большими карими глазами.  
  
\- Пойду переоденусь пока, - блондин сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. – расскажешь за ужином, как в университет сходил? – крикнул он из спальни.  
  
\- Ага, - тихо ответил Кили, укладывая последнее колечко банана в форму.  
  
Ужинали по старинке на кухне. Даже Кили пришёл к выводу, что накрывать стол в гостиной каждый вечер – признак вычурного аристократизма. Жаркое было прекрасно как всегда, дебют пирога с бананами также удался на славу. Фили, разомлевший от вкусной еды, побалтывал чай в кружке, слушая рассказы ирландца.  
  
\- И вообще, там все такие дружелюбные на кафедре. Они сказали, что испанский я могу учить дополнительно или выбрать специализацию по Латинской Америке, - Кили радостно тараторил, едва успевая жевать. – И студенты второго курса проходят обязательную практику на Кубе или в Мексике, но можно и Перу выбрать, и Аргентину. Представляешь? Это так здорово! Это же просто мечта. А Чарли рассказывал, что у него тоже была практика на Кубе. – Кили усмехнулся, отпивая чай. – Кстати, как ему ирландский кофе?  
  
\- Чарли домой уехал, у него семейные дела какие-то. Не видел его сегодня, - отозвался Фили, устало потирая глаза.  
  
\- К себе в Биверлодж*?  
  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – Фили удивлённо уставился на парня.  
  
\- Он сам говорил, когда в больнице валялись. Название ещё такое забавное, - засмеялся ирландец. – Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного там у Чарли, - он залпом допил остывший чай и поставил кружку в мойку.  
  
Фили только плечами пожал.  
  
\- Я в душ и в спальню. Без меня не засыпай, - пригрозил Кили, скрываясь за поворотом.  
  
\- Угу, - буркнул Фили.  
  
Он всё ещё сидел на кухне и обдумывал события сегодняшнего дня, когда услышал голос любовника из спальни.  
  
\- Иду, - ответил полицейский, поднимаясь.  
  
Кили уже лежал в постели, подперев голову рукой. Он не сводил с Фили глаз, пока тот раздевался, в его жадном взгляде читалось радостное предвкушение.  
  
\- Возьмёшь меня? – спросил он тихо, когда полицейский юркнул к нему под одеяло, и погладил рукой напряжённое плечо.  
  
Фили почувствовал, как какой-то валун с плеч сорвался – вся усталость улетучилась. Он придвинулся и поцеловал Кили в губы, нежно скользя рукой по груди, спускаясь к бедру и оглаживая гладкую горячую кожу. Ирландец откинулся на спину, раздвигая ноги. Конечно, он не был девственником, но каждый раз ложась в постель с мужчиной, чувствовал неприятное волнение – как с ним обойдутся? не будет ли больно? не станет ли его партнёр противиться использовать презервативы? Будет ли чуток и нежен или нетерпелив и груб? С Фили он был спокоен и это было так здорово – просто заниматься любовью, не думая ни о чём.  
  
Фили отложил на ночной столик упаковку от презерватива и аккуратно отвёл ногу Кили в сторону. Тот улыбнулся и завёл её вверх, обхватывая рукой.  
  
\- Это что за акробатика? – засмеялся блондин.  
  
\- Это восемь лет дублинского балета, - ответил ирландец, улыбаясь.  
  
Фили положил его ногу себе на плечо. Кили упёрся ступнёй в шею, поглаживая. Это было так мило – просто дурачиться со своим парнем перед сексом или после. Канадец схватил его за лодыжку и, прикрыв глаза, взял в рот большой палец, слегка посасывая.  
  
\- Аааах! – Простонал Кили. – Что ты творишь? Я сейчас кончу… Ах, это… Так круто, - он зажмурился и, казалось, не дышал.  
  
Фили сжалился над парнем и отпустил ногу, медленно входя в растянутое отверстие. Кили снова шумно втянул воздух, а потом открыл глаза, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Так тебе больше нравится сверху или снизу? – Спросил Фили, убирая тёмную прядь, упавшую Кили на глаза.  
  
\- С тобой мне нравится по-всякому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я совершенно не разбираюсь в ирландских танцах, так что простите, если что не так.
> 
> *Биверлодж (Beaverlodge - дословно "Бобровая хатка") - город в Канаде, провинция Альберта.  
> В нём установлена большая статуя бобра:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beaverlodge


	3. Глава 3

Кили ещё раз достал визитку из кармана куртки. Адрес верный. Блур-стрит. Высотка, на первом этаже парикмахерская. Он поднялся по ступенькам. Начищенная до блеска металлическая дощечка гласила «Балетная школа Валери Боне». Ирландец открыл створку большой стеклянной двери и вошёл в здание. В тесном холле стояли вешалки для одежды, сразу напротив входа – дверь в кабинет директора. Кили дёрнул ручку. Заперто. Прошёл дальше по коридору. Из зала слышалась музыка и топот детских ног. Он побродил ещё по первому этажу и сел на диван.  
  
Вскоре музыка стихла и из студии хлынул поток маленьких детишек, которые резво ринулись в сторону раздевалок. Следом вышла женщина средних лет с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами.  
  
\- Ты, вероятно, Кили? – поинтересовалась она, подходя ближе и протягивая руку. – Я Валери.  
  
\- Да, это я, - улыбнулся ирландец, пожимая руку. – Очень приятно, Валери.  
  
\- Пойдём в зал, пока следующая группа не набежала, - женщина улыбнулась в ответ и вокруг тёплых зелёных глаз тут же паутинкой раскинулись морщинки. – Мэри сказала, что ты с детства занимался? – Валери вошла в просторную студию с большими затянутыми сеткой окнами.  
  
\- Да, с девяти лет, - кивнул Кили, следуя за преподавательницей.  
  
\- Это хорошо. У нас много детских групп, а моя помощница, которая ими занималась, сейчас в декрете. С ними тебе будет проще, раз ты примерно в их возрасте начинал. Знаешь, как проводить растяжку и разминку? – спросила Валери, усаживаясь на подоконник.  
  
\- Думаю, да. Если можно, я бы поприсутствовал на ваших уроках сначала.  
  
\- Разумеется. Это хорошая идея, - кивнула женщина. – А потом составим тебе график. Подойдёт оплата по занятиям? 20 долларов в час.  
  
\- Да, конечно, да. Это здорово, - воодушевился Кили. – Спасибо вам, Валери.  
  
\- И, если ты не против, обращайся ко мне тоже на ты, - засмеялась преподавательница. – Не такая уж я и старая, - она подмигнула и спрыгнула с подоконника. – Через пятнадцать минут подойдёт ещё одна группа, новички. Вот их я планирую тебе передать.  
  
Занятия Валери вела с душой: успевала не только подойти к каждому ученику и поправить осанку, но и рассказать пару-другую историй, которые стояли за каждым движением. Детишки внимали с открытым ртом и Кили, знавший все эти легенды наизусть, сам невольно заслушался. На перерыве стайка учениц обступила её, наперебой задавая вопросы, речь шла о выборе подходящей обуви для танца.  
  
\- Кстати, у нас теперь работает Кили, - Валери подмигнула парню и пара дюжин любопытных детских глаз, до этого стеснявшихся разглядывать сидящего в зале незнакомца, тут же устремилась к нему. – Можете и ему задавать вопросы. Кили учился танцевать в самой Ирландии, на родине этих танцев.  
  
Дети разом ахнули, уставившись на ирландца с благоговением, словно он был древним кельтским покровителем танца.  
  
\- А ты правда из Ирландии?  
  
\- А сколько тебе лет?  
  
\- Почему у тебя нет обуви?  
  
Послышались первые детские вопросы. Валери засмеялась и пожала плечами, давая понять, что разбираться с детворой отныне ему придётся самому.  
  
\- Я недавно переехал сюда, - пояснил Кили. – Ещё не успел купить обувь. Вот сегодня обязательно схожу и всё куплю. Обещаю.  
  
\- А сколько тебе лет? – не унималась одна малышка.  
  
\- Мне 22, но скоро уже 23 будет.  
  
Послышался недоверчивый шёпот «Так много!», за которым последовал целый ворох новых вопросов, прервать которые смогла лишь музыка, оповещавшая о конце перерыва. Занятие пролетело незаметно. Когда последняя юная танцовщица скрылась за дверью, Валери наклонилась и доверительно сообщила:  
  
\- Для них мне 18.  


* * *

  
  
\- Итак, что мы имеем? – Мэтью взял указку и прошёлся вдоль магнитной доски. – У нас куча однотипных дел по ванкуверским курьерам. На каждого приходится около пары килограмм кокаина, правда, некоторые и по триста грамм возят, - полицейский пошелестел бумагами. – Из остального: рок-группа провезла полкило в кейсе для электрогитары… И, вот – в партии кленового сиропа попалась банка с коксом.  
  
\- Не густо, - выдохнул Фили. – Определить принадлежность каким-то крупным группировкам или знакомство курьеров между собой можем?  
  
\- Боюсь, что нет, - Мэтью вернулся на своё рабочее место, просматривая что-то в компьютере. – У нас здесь все дела с прошлого мая. Эти парни либо сидят, либо уже отсидели, либо вышли под залог. У некоторых вообще австралийское гражданство, так что они там в Сиднее и осели.  
  
\- Бофур, - Фили повернулся к программисту. – А что, если нам запросить у австралийской полиции сводки? Ну, или пусть поведают, что у них интересного в мире наркоты происходит. Вдруг зацепимся за что?  
  
\- Это можно, - кивнул айтишник. – Только нужно им как-то картину обрисовать – что именно нас интересует.  
  
\- Канадские туристы с пакетами кокоса наперевес нас интересуют в первую очередь, - отозвался Фили. – Ну, и все случаи, где им в одном предложении слышаться слова «Канада» и «наркота».  
  
Мэтью прыснул.  
  
\- Кстати, пусть по сидячим своим дилерам пройдутся, - предложил он. – Откуда кто товар брал. Наверняка в делах что-то есть.  
  
\- Идея. Рассчитывать нам особо не на что. Придётся, боюсь, шерстить курьера за курьером, - Фили потёр глаза. – Давайте на обед сходим?  
  
Предложение нашло одобрение у проголодавшихся полицейских. Они вышли из участка и отправились в закусочную на углу Янг-стрит, где давали неплохое горячее и изумительные чесночные булочки. Раньше коллеги обедали там постоянно, но во время перуанской операции все, казалось, забыли про еду и сон. Как же приятно было вновь провести время за совместной трапезой, никуда не спеша, смакуя блюда и травя байки.  
  
\- У Кили день рождения через неделю, - Фили смущённо уставился в тарелку. Непривычно было обсуждать своего парня с сотрудниками. – Не знаю, что ему подарить.  
  
\- Ты же вроде ноут ему купить собирался? – Бофур облокотился на край стола, собирая хлебом соус с тарелки.  
  
\- Да, но хотелось бы и сюрприз какой-то.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, как говорят про лучший подарок, который приходит в голову в последний момент?* – программист засмеялся, глядя на серьёзное лицо насупившегося Мэтью, который ложку до рта не успел донести. – Мэтт, да не будь ты ханжой!  
  
\- Просто зачем обсуждать это во время еды? – полицейский поправил очки. – Чарли на вас нету, - пробурчал он себе под нос, пододвигая тарелку с салатом.  
  
\- А если серьёзно, - Бофур отпил пива, утирая рот салфеткой. – Можете сходить куда-нибудь вдвоём. Ну, там, в «Чёрного орла», - Фили поперхнулся и закашлялся так, что Мэтью пришлось похлопать его по спине. – Прости, не знаю популярных гей-клубов, - виновато улыбнулся Бофур.  
  
\- Я опасаюсь, что Кили может встретить знакомых, - он многозначительно посмотрел на айтишника, а потом на сидевшего рядом Мэтью. – Ну, понимаете, клиентов…  
  
\- Так что же теперь по барам не ходить? – пожал плечами Бофур. – У меня есть приятель, который, просто выйдя на улицу, рискует встретить одну из своих ночных пассий. Не обращайте на это внимание. Вы вместе и это главное, - заключил он, опрокидывая остатки пива.  
  
\- Ты прав, - засмеялся Фили. – Мэтт, тебя когда женим?  
  
Мэтью бросил на коллег убийственный взгляд и вернулся к десерту.  
  
\- Кстати, чуть не забыл, - Бофур поковырялся во рту зубочисткой. – Мы устраиваем барбекю с фондю в следующие выходные. Вы все приглашены. И Кили, конечно, тоже, - он улыбнулся и развёл руками. - Дени не терпится узнать, с кем я провожу время. Я надеюсь, ни у кого нет аллергии на орущих детей?  
  
\- У вас матриархат? – Мэтью вскинул брови, а потом повернулся к Фили. – И вы хотите, чтобы я женился?  
  
\- Мэтт, иногда в подчинении есть свои плюсы, - усмехнулся Бофур, подаваясь вперёд. – Если Дени нравится думать, что она всем заправляет, я не в силах ей отказать.  
  
\- Женщины, - вздохнул Фили. – Моя сестра такая же. Пойдём?  
  
Они расплатились и направились в сторону офиса, как у Мэтью зазвонил телефон.  
  
\- Да, алло, Чарли? – Он замер, глядя на коллег. – Да, могу. А во сколько? Хорошо. Да, я понял.  
  
\- Чарли возвращается? – спросил Фили, открывая дверь.  
  
\- Ага, сегодня в семь рейс из Эдмонтона, - Мэтью проверил расписание в телефоне. – Просил встретить его.  
  
\- Значит, будет не один? – Заключил Бофур.  
  
\- С Кими, - выдохнул Мэтью.  


* * *

  
  
Устроив засаду в одном из кафе в зоне прилётов международного аэропорта Пирсон и отправив Мэтью на разведку, Фили с Бофуром потягивали эспрессо, глядя по сторонам. После получасового блуждания полицейский вернулся и плюхнулся на свободный стул.  
  
\- Приземлились, - Мэтью нервно потёр вспотевшие ладошки. – Чарли меня убьёт, - повторил он ровным голосом в сотый раз уже неотложный факт.  
  
\- Никто никого не убьёт, - Фили допил кофе и отставил чашечку, глядя поверх головы Мэтью на статус рейса на табло. – Скажи, что у тебя машина сломалась, и ты меня попросил.  
  
\- Ага, а Бофура мы совершенно случайно в аэропорту встретили? – скептически отозвался Мэтью, глядя на часы.  
  
\- Эй, я просто краем глаза на эту вашу Кими посмотрю, - засмеялся программист. – Он меня и не заметит.  
  
\- Конечно, Чарли да не заметить, - застонал очкарик.  
  
\- Чарли у ленты багажа, - Фили поднялся, наблюдая за трансляцией на экране. – Пошли, Мэтт.  
  
Они медленно побрели к выходу из терминала и остановились у дверей. Мэтью изо всех сил старался выглядеть буднично и расслабленно, но удавалось ему это совсем плохо. На выход направилась толпа пассажиров. Высокого полицейского они заметили сразу, а вот он их, по всей видимости, не распознал. Отошёл в сторону, остановился, достал мобильник. Когда толпа рассеялась, стало видно, что с Чарли была девушка с длинными тёмными волосами, за руку которую держал ребёнок. Фили вопросительно посмотрел на Мэтью, тот только головой мотнул.  
  
\- Пошли, - Фили рванул им навстречу из-за развесистого деревца в массивной кадке.  
  
Чарли, наконец, увидел их. Сначала улыбнулся, потом нахмурился.  
  
\- Привет, Чарли, - промямлил Мэтью. – У меня тачка в ремонте. Вот, Фили попросил помочь. Надеюсь, ты не против?  
  
\- Мэтт, ты врать вообще не умеешь, - усмехнулся Чарли и перевёл взгляд на Фили. – Спасибо. Только нас трое, поместимся? У Бофура, я надеюсь, машина на ходу? – подмигнул он коллегам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Подарок в последний момент - Бофур намекает на этот мем - http://cdn.someecards.com/someecards/usercards/1342544418594_3616863.png
> 
> Клуб "Чёрный орёл" - http://blackeagletoronto.com/#eat-together (парни, кожа, пиво)


	4. Глава 4

Фили то и дело бросал любопытные взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Кими сидела в центре, Энди прижался к её боку, устало опустив голову на плечо, Чарли, сидевший с другой стороны, просто держала девушку за руку. Все трое молчали, не считая коротких перешёптываний матери и сына. «Мда, влип ты, Чарли», - подумал полицейский, внезапно встретившись взглядом с этими чуть раскосыми карими глазами, которые уставились на него без тени испуга, спокойно, с достоинством. Волчица. Почему-то эта ассоциация пришла Фили на ум первой, когда он увидел, как Кими прижимает к себе сына – защищает. От чего только? Где-то в глубине подсознания подумалось, что жизнь у неё была, вероятно, не сладкой – такая не станет просто так дёргать мужчину, пусть и когда-то любимого, но уже чужого, живущего своей жизнью за тысячи километров от неё. Что-то серьёзное стряслось. Но об этом лучше потом деликатно. У Чарли. Даже скорее у Мэтта.  
  
У коренных народов были свои проблемы, но и непорядочных белых хватало. Фили нахмурился. Один его приятель после учёбы уехал к себе в Альберту, занимался как раз такими делами. То, что Фили слышал от него, было ужасно и просто в голову не укладывалось: на дворе уже третье тысячелетие, а низменные инстинкты и особое грязное варварство как будто навсегда впитались в кровь и были неистребимы. А потом, со временем, когда сам начал работать, понял, что нашпиговать человека пакетиками кокаина, заставить мучится и умирать от страшных пыток – это мог сделать каждый, любой, чей порог жестокости перешёл все мыслимые границы. Он мог быть белым, негром, индейцем, китайцем, мексиканским иммигрантом или гражданином Канады – они брали их всех. Человечность и бесчеловечность не имела никакого отношения к цвету кожи.  
  
И всё же отчего-то было неловко перед Кими. Скользнул ещё раз по выгоревшей макушке Энди. Мальчик, похоже, метис.

Фили взглянул на Мэтью. Тот сидел, уставившись вперёд, тоже размышлял о чём-то своём. Подъехали к дому.  
  
\- Может с вещами помочь? – засуетился Мэтью, обходя машину и наблюдая, как Чарли достаёт из багажника свой рюкзак и чемодан на колёсиках. Вещей у Кими и Энди было немного.  
  
\- Да уж как-нибудь сами. Дверь подержишь? – Чарли достал из кармана ключи и передал приятелю, тот стремительно взвился по ступенькам и через мгновение распахнул дверь. Жили они с Мэтью по соседству в одном двухквартирном доме в Вудбридже, недалеко от реки.  
  
Кими и Энди вышли из машины, сдержанно поблагодарили, но следовать за Чарли не спешили. Девушка словно вросла в землю, стояла прямо с нечитаемым выражением лица. Мальчик переминался с ноги на ногу, видимо, затекли во время дальнего перелёта, и теребил рукав белого свитера матери. Вдруг дёрнул сильнее и ворот пополз, обнажая смуглое плечо. Кими быстро поправила свитер. Фили нахмурился. Синяк или показалось?  
  
Через миг Чарли вернулся и пригласил их в дом.  
  
\- Увидимся! – махнул коллеге Фили.  
  
Чарли кивнул.  
  
\- Спасибо, что встретили.  
  
\- Спасибо, - ещё раз поблагодарила Кими.  
  
На какое-то время повисла неловкая пауза. Чтобы не смущать гостей Чарли, Фили сел в автомобиль и направился в Торнхилл. Мэтью ещё какое-то время ошивался на улице, о чём-то расспрашивая друга, а потом тоже побрёл к себе.

 

* * *

  
  
Первое занятие прошло прекрасно. В начале Кили, конечно, жутко волновался и то и дело бросал испуганный взгляд в сторону примостившейся на подоконнике Валери, но уже через четверть часа неловкость и страх куда-то испарились. Юные танцоры с особым рвением стремились продемонстрировать все свои умения новому учителю. Он улыбнулся, услышав на переменке, как дети перешёптываются между собой. «А мне Кили сказал, что я правильно держу спину!», «Подумаешь - спина! Я сегодня всю связку сделал, а Кили на меня смотрел и улыбался. Сразу видно, что у меня лучше всех получается, просто он вас расстраивать не хочет», «А я вообще теперь волосы стричь не буду, хочу как у Кили».

Кили пришлось взять себя в руки и ретироваться в коридор, чтобы не заржать в голос. Раньше он с детьми почти не общался – слышал от друзей, у которых была своя мелкота или младшие братья, что это сущий ад и только.  
  
После занятия за ним заехал Фили.  
  
\- Он прекрасен, - вздохнул Кили, гипнотизируя в витрине новый MacBook.  
  
\- Определился? – Фили старался, чтобы это не прозвучало равнодушно, но он изрядно устал, обходя с парнем огромный техно-молл – ирландец зависал у каждой модели.  
  
\- Он классный, - Кили провёл пальцем по стеклу витрины. – Но мне подойдёт и что-нибудь попроще, - он бросил прощальный взгляд на яблочный логотип на гладкой белой крышке и пошёл дальше. Фили оставалось лишь последовать за ним.  
  
После получаса новых скитаний идеальный компьютер, наконец, был найден. Уже подходя к кассе, Кили остановился и взял полицейского за руку, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
\- Фили, давай я всё-таки сам заплачу. Хотя бы половину, - он плотно сжал губы.  
  
\- Ещё чего! Чтобы я снова голову над подарком ломал? Ну, уж нет, - устало улыбнулся блондин и подмигнул ему. – У кого-то скоро день рождения.  
  
\- Просто… Я живу у тебя. И ты за всё всегда платишь, - он помолчал. Фили не спешил перебивать, хотя предполагал, куда он клонит. – Это неправильно. Мне же тоже выплатили вознаграждение. И у меня будет стипендия в университете. Занятия эти ещё. Деньги небольшие, но они у меня есть, - Кили нервно мотнул головой и уставился куда-то в сторону.  
  
\- Это - мой тебе подарок, - спокойно повторил Фили, кладя ладонь парню на шею и разворачивая к себе. – А наш семейный бюджет давай дома обсудим, согласен?  
  
\- Обсудим, - с нажимом произнёс ирландец.  
  
По дороге домой они молчали, но Фили посчитал, что это было скорее из-за усталости. Накрапывал мелкий дождь, играло радио. Свежая зелень поздней весны буйно распустилась по обочинам дорог, а трава на газонах превратилась в сочный ковёр. Поднявшись по ступенькам, Кили остановился на веранде.  
  
\- Ты иди, а я тут посижу немного, - он направился к плетёному летнему креслу в углу.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Фили пошёл на кухню. Есть не хотелось, но чай, наверно, был бы кстати. Поставил чайник и стал смотреть на оконное стекло, изборождённое дождевыми дорожками. Даже в доме пахло мокрой землёй и травой. В окно было видно, как Кили сидит в кресле, согнувшись. В руке телефон, с кем-то разговаривает и ковыряет драную ткань на коленках светло-голубых джинсов. Фили выключил не успевший вскипеть чайник, открыл один из шкафчиков, взял бутылку виски и два стакана и вышел в гостиную.  
  
Входная дверь хлопнула минут через двадцать. Слышно было, как Кили скидывает обувь в прихожей. Судя по шагам, направился в спальню.  
  
\- Кили, - окликнул его полицейский.  
  
\- Да? – отозвался парень.  
  
\- Подойдёшь? Давай посидим.  
  
\- Руки помою.  
  
Послышался плеск воды в ванной, а потом в гостиной появился Кили.  
  
\- Садись, - Фили смущённо погладил диван рядом с собой и потянулся за виски. – Будешь?  
  
\- Наливай, - обречённо согласился ирландец, опускаясь рядом.  
  
Кили привалился к нему, забравшись на диван с ногами. Он не был обиженным или огорчённым, с облегчением подумал полицейский, скорее задумчивым. Фили закинул руку на спинку, а потом медленно опустил её, поглаживая плечо парня. Хотелось просто так посидеть с любимым в темноте и тишине этой небольшой комнаты, наблюдая за водяными разводами на окнах, а все проблемы отложить на завтра.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, - прошептал он, целуя тёмную макушку. Кили замер и обнял его в ответ, кладя левую руку на живот. – Кили, я просто хочу заботиться, я же тебя люблю.  
  
Кили отстранился, посмотрел в лицо.  
  
\- А я тебя, - сказал он серьёзно. – И я тоже хочу о тебе заботиться, понимаешь? Но не могу делать для тебя всего, что мне бы хотелось.  
  
Фили уставился на него.  
  
\- Кили, тебе не нужно делать чего-то особенного, - он попытался улыбнуться, но губы как-то нервно дрогнули. – Ты есть, ты со мной – мне этого достаточно, - он протянул руку и обнял парня за шею, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем кожу.  
  
Глаза Кили расширились, а потом он прищурился, зло глядя на Фили.  
  
\- А потом что скажешь? – он грубо убрал руку полицейского и резко поднялся на ноги. – Что трахаешь меня и я тебе ничего не должен? – его тон был убийственно спокоен. Он стоял напротив, сжимая кулаки, и Фили не знал, что ответить.  
  
\- Кили… Что… Зачем ты так? – выдавил он наконец. – Я же не… Чёрт. Как ты мог такое подумать вообще? – он опустил голову и потёр пальцами виски. Верить в то, что Кили это сказал, что так думает… Нельзя было в это верить.  
  
\- А как это выглядит со стороны? Я живу тут у тебя как содержанка, - неуверенно бросил парень в ответ.  
  
\- Кили, я люблю тебя, - ещё раз твёрдо повторил Фили. – Ты сейчас пойдёшь учиться. Понятно, что какое-то время ты будешь стеснён в средствах. Но это временно. Ты же не винил родителей, что они платили за тебя, пока ты учился в школе?  
  
\- По-твоему, я малолетка, которая не может сама себя обеспечить? – взвился Кили.  
  
\- Не искажай мои слова. Я лишь имею в виду, что полноценно работать и учиться одновременно не получится, а без образования работу найти непросто. Подумай о будущем. – Кили открыл рот, собираясь что-то возразить, но потом передумал. Помолчав немного, Фили добавил. – Давай не будем ругаться на пустом месте. Мы оба устали – только гадостей наговорим, а потом жалеть будем, - он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в почти пустой стакан виски.  
  
\- Ты уходишь от разговора, - упрямо произнёс Кили.  
  
\- Завтра поговорим, идёт? – предложил канадец, делая последний глоток.  
  
\- Идёт, - ответил парень уже спокойнее.  
  
Фили просидел в гостиной ещё с полчаса, а потом отнёс стаканы и бутылку на кухню и отправился в спальню. Кили лежал на своей стороне и, казалось, уже спал. Стараясь не шуметь, полицейский разделся и лёг рядом.

Утром Фили проснулся ещё до будильника. Открыл глаза, повернулся к Кили. Тот не спал - лежал на боку, развернувшись к нему, подложив руку под голову. Яркий свет пробивался из не задёрнутого шторой окна и падал прямо на подушку. Хотелось верить, что повернулся Кили всё же не из-за этого.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - Фили чуть придвинулся и взял парня за руку.  
  
\- Доброе, - отозвался Кили совсем тихо.  
  
Помолчали.  
  
\- Не сердишься? – не вытерпел, наконец, ирландец.  
  
\- На тебя? – улыбнулся блондин. – Нет, конечно. На себя немножко злюсь. Нужно было обсудить этот вопрос, а я не замечал, что тебя это беспокоит, - Фили крепче сжал руку Кили. – Я – олень.  
  
\- Никакой ты не олень! – отмахнулся Кили.  
  
\- Но бываю очень близорук в бытовом плане, - рассудил полицейский. – Я подумал, может быть, ты тогда будешь покупать еду в дом? Ну, тебе же нравится готовить… Или как ты сам хочешь?  
  
Кили призадумался, закусил губу, потом кивнул.  
  
\- Да, хорошая идея, - согласился он. – А потом я бы хотел платить половину аренды за дом.  
  
\- Потом посмотрим, не торопись, - мягко ответил Фили, проводя пальцами по предплечью Кили. – Чем сегодня займёшься? – он решил перевести тему.  
  
\- Пойду в студию к Мэри, порепетирую. И на кафедру зайду, там собрание сегодня, будут рассказывать про новые проекты, - Кили зевнул.  
  
\- Кто такая Мэри?  
  
\- Преподавательница танцев из Йорка. Я же рассказывал, - ирландец закатил глаза. – Иногда удивляюсь, как ты на работе столько всего в этой своей дырявой голове держишь, - он засмеялся и провёл пальцами по светлым взъерошенным волосам Фили.  
  
\- Сам не знаю, - пожал плечами Фили и наклонился ближе, закрывая глаза. Предательски зазвонил будильник. – Чёрт…  
  
\- Давай по-быстрому, - прошептал Кили, подаваясь навстречу, и сунул руку ему между ног.

 

* * *

  
  
На парковке Фили встретился с Бофуром и, обсуждая купленный накануне ноутбук и компьютеры вообще, они вошли в офис, где Мэтью уже колотил по клавишам.  
  
\- Привет, Мэтт, - поздоровался Фили, садясь за стол.  
  
\- Что слышно с огневых рубежей? Как там Чарли и его Покахонтас? – поинтересовался Бофур.  
  
Мэтью чуть не подавился чаем.  
  
\- При Чарли только это не ляпни. Он не любит такие шуточки, - ответил Мэтью, вытирая какой-то старой ксерокопией лужицу от чая на столе. – Не знаю, что там у них. Вроде поехали Энди в школу записывать.  
  
\- Сколько ему? Лет десять? – спросил Фили, попутно просматривая отчёты.  
  
\- Одиннадцать, - кивнул Мэтью.  
  
\- Ясно… Мэтт, смотрю сводки. А конкретного австралийские друзья нам ничего не хотят сообщить? Я вижу тут статистика по изъятой наркоте в целом.  
  
\- Звонил им с утра, не очень-то они горят желанием общаться, - обижено буркнул Мэтью, подливая в кружку воду из электрического чайника. – Может, сам позвонишь?  
  
\- Так, у них там не ночь ещё? Какая разница?  
  
\- Да, нет, думаю, - отмахнулся Мэтью. – Конец рабочего дня, наверно, вот и лень им там копошиться.  
  
\- Окей, наберу. Номер? – сотрудник протянул Фили распечатку с телефоном сиднейского отделения. Пошло соединение. Трубку взяли не сразу, секунд через тридцать. – Алло, это Филипп Дуринссон, начальник…  
  
\- Ты, блять, понимаешь который час? – послышался сердитый бас. – Ещё раз позвонишь и хоть ты королева Елизавета…  
  
\- Сэр, подождите, вы меня с кем-то путаете, - перебил его Фили. – Я Филипп Дуринссон, полиция Торонто, наркоотдел. Мой коллега звонил вам сегодня насчёт статистики по трафику.  
  
На той стороне замолчали, очевидно, собеседник, принявший Фили за одного из местных любителей пошутить над дежурными, переваривал сказанное. Потом он прочистил горло.  
  
\- Двалин Фундин, полиция Сиднея, чем могу быть полезен? – наконец, произнёс он устало. – Только давайте кратко и по делу. У нас тут два часа ночи…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Немного экскурса в обстановку для пояснения мыслей Фили в начале главы:
> 
> В Канаде, несмотря на общее благополучие, довольно остро стоит проблема коренного населения – случаи похищения, убийства и жестокого обращения с аборигенными женщинами получили широкий резонанс. Акции в поддержку и с целью привлечения внимания проходят под лозунгами «Вы видели наших сестёр?». Публикуются отчёты – Stolen Sisters reports, а Ассоциация аборигенных женщин Канады (http://www.nwac.ca/) устраивает ежегодные митинги Stolen Sisters в память о пропавших без вести и убитых девушках. Также по статистике женщины коренных народов чаще страдают от бытового насилия и жестокого обращения.
> 
> Эшли Коллингбул - http://www.whitewolfpack.com/2013/04/ashley-callingbull-and-thosh-collins.html - модель и актриса из Альберты, этнически – кри (одна из индейских народностей Канады). Отчасти ею вдохновлялся образ Кими, которая, по задумке, тоже из кри.
> 
> Кими (Kimi) – женское имя индейцев кри, означает «секрет, тайна».


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была почти дописана, но долго не решалась её выкладывать в этом варианте.  
> До сих пор думаю, не перегнула ли с эпизодом откровений между Фили и Чарли.  
> Думаю даже переписать... Что скажете?

Конечно, разговаривать по существу в два часа ночи было проблематично. Фили расспросил Двалина об организации работы в Сиднее в целом в надежде заполучить контакты их начальника, чтобы связаться позднее. Оказалось, что главой сиднейского отделения был сам мистер Фундин собственной персоной. Пообещав перезвонить в более подходящее время и неловко пожелав австралийцу спокойного дежурства, Фили повесил трубку.  
  
\- Мэтт, как появится что-то конкретное по поставщикам, соберёмся и все вместе обсудим, - Фили посмотрел на часы, а потом бросил на сотрудника укоряющий взгляд. – Конец рабочего дня! Пятнадцать часов разница с Сиднеем. Будем иметь в виду.  
  
\- Как думаешь, из наших ребят придётся кому-то туда лететь? – поинтересовался Бофур, закладывая руки за голову.  
  
\- Хотелось бы наладить с ними работу так, чтобы только виртуально взаимодействовать, - Фили прошёлся ещё раз по распечаткам с австралийской статистикой. – Есть вероятность, что придётся кому-то в аэропорту Ванкувера тусоваться, но постараемся провернуть всё из Торонто. Ещё раз повторюсь – как появится зацепка, начнём мониторить и строить план.  
  
\- Слышали этого Двалина? – Мэтью передёрнул плечами. – С ними-то наладишь работу, как же…  
  
\- Мэтт, тебе позвоним среди ночи как-нибудь и проверим твоё дружелюбие, - пригрозил Фили подчинённому.  
  
\- Кстати, пока мы тут беседуем, я его страничку в интернете нашёл. Любопытно взглянуть? – интригующим тоном спросил Бофур.  
  
\- Валяй на крупный экран! – засмеялся Фили. Редко выпадала возможность вот так подурачиться, отдыхая от постоянных завалов. Хорошо, что с них сняли все мелкие дела.  
  
\- Окей, - программист включил проектор и вывел аккаунт Двалина Фундина на экран. На фото был мужчина за сорок, лысый, но с внушительной бородой и усами. Он сидел на веранде летнего бара с огромной кружкой пива и улыбался как-то устрашающе. Из-под короткого рукава безобидной гавайской рубашки выглядывала татуировка, в ушах были серьги. Бофур пощёлкал другие фотографии в галереи – Двалин на мотоцикле, Двалин на рок-концерте, ещё много фотографий Двалина в различных барах, Двалин в Лос-Анджелесе и, наконец, Двалин с косяком.  
  
\- М-да, а я думал у нас весёлая работа, - присвистнул Бофур.  
  
\- Человек на отдыхе, что вы придираетесь. Мы все отрываемся, - проворчал Мэтью, всё ещё дуясь на друзей.  
  
Фили с Бофуром переглянулись, представив своего прилежного коллегу за раскуриванием травки, и зашлись истерическим смехом.  
  
\- По какому поводу веселье? – в офис вошёл Чарли и направился к своему столу, на котором так и стояла бутылка ирландского виски и упаковка кофе. – Из Ирландии сувениры? Спасибо.  
  
\- Привет, Чарли, - улыбнулся Фили, утирая слёзы. – Вот обсуждаем, как с австралийцами работать.  
  
\- Мэтт в общих чертах обрисовал. Это подозреваемый? - Чарли кивнул на экран, на котором красовался Двалин, раскуривающий марихуану, и включил свой компьютер. - Сейчас что в работе? – видно было, что полицейский чувствовал себя неуютно из-за вынужденного отгула и невольного посвящения коллег в подробности своей личной жизни. Нахмурился, в глаза смотреть избегал.  
  
\- Ничего пока нет, - вздохнул Фили. – Только планы строим, с какой бы стороны укусить этот австралийский кокосовый пирог… - он помолчал, глядя на Чарли. – Чарли, сам-то как? Прости, что лезем не в своё дело, но мы переживаем за тебя. Дай знать, если нужна помощь.  
  
Чарли быстро поднял глаза, встречаясь с начальником взглядом. Лицо у него как будто осунулось за последние дни, а щеки совсем по-детски усеяли редкие веснушки.  
  
\- Всё путём, - он вымученно улыбнулся одним уголком губ. – Спасибо.  
  
\- Энди школу нашли? – спросил Мэтью.  
  
\- Нет пока, трудновато это в мае, - почувствовав на себе обеспокоенные взгляды коллег, Чарли добавил. – Завтра с утра ещё посмотрим, что-нибудь найдём.  
  
\- Красивая твоя Кими, - попытался разговорить его Бофур. – Давно познакомились?  
  
\- Мы с детства знакомы, - коротко ответил полицейский, уставившись в свой компьютер.  
  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул айтишник. – Чарли, на выходных следующих Дени пикник устраивает, вас всех приглашала. Будем рады, если ты с Кими и Энди сможете приехать.  
  
\- Не могу обещать, Бофур, - Чарли отвлёкся от монитора. – Сейчас времени особо нет, но спасибо за приглашение.  
  
\- Ну, смотри сам. А то здорово было бы, мы в таком полном составе давно не собирались. Кили будет тоже, - улыбнулся Бофур.  
  
Фили заметил, как Чарли переменился в лице при упоминании ирландца.  
  
\- Давайте на перерыв, что ли? – поспешно предложил он подчинённым. – Чарли, пойдём за кофе прогуляемся.  
  
Они вышли из офиса и перешли дорогу, направляясь в «Старбакс». Разговаривать в людном кафе не хотелось, сделав заказ, Фили вышел на улицу и, недолго думая, зашагал в сторону ближайшего парка. Чарли молча шёл рядом. Оказавшись в тени раскидистых деревьев, Фили снял солнечные очки и опустился на скамейку.  
  
\- Чарли, скажу прямо, мы все за тебя переживаем, - начал блондин и сделал глоток из своего тумблера. – Ты же понимаешь, что мы Мэтта можем каждый день пытать, но хочется и от тебя услышать, что случилось? – Чарли прищурился, глядя перед собой. – Никаких интимных подробностей мне не надо, просто дай знать, стоит ли нам высылать опергруппу к твоему дому, - попытался пошутить Фили.  
  
\- Да нечего тут рассказывать. Кими нужна была помощь, а оставлять её там с ним… - Чарли поморщился.  
  
\- С мужем?  
  
\- Ага, - полицейский кивнул, уставившись в землю, и сильно сжал стаканчик. – На ней живого места нет. Мразь. Она сама не говорит, но я знаю, что он заставлял её заниматься проституцией, - голос Чарли дрогнул. – Приводил домой дружков, а они её…  
  
\- Вот ублюдок, - выругался Фили. Он всякое представлял, но точно не такое.  
  
\- Фили, - Чарли повернулся к нему, глядя в лицо. – Это всё так мерзко. Блять. Мне должно быть противно, но я… - он запнулся. – Не знаю, что со мной, но не могу её оттолкнуть. Так гадко на душе. Скажи: тебе, ну… не противно от того, что Кили был шлюхой?  
  
Фили как обухом по голове ударило, он и предположить не мог, что дело примет такой оборот. Хотелось возразить, сказать, что Кили всё-таки торговал собою осознанно, но он понимал, на что Чарли намекает – как смириться с тем, что к любимому человеку прикасались чужие руки? А Чарли, по-видимому, всё равно считал Кими своей все эти годы.  
  
\- Я не сразу узнал, - наконец, произнёс он. – А потом было поздно – я уже влюбился. – Чарли всё ещё смотрел на него, ожидая какого-то совета или продолжения. – Не знаю, что тебе сказать, Чарли, - Фили тепло посмотрел на коллегу, положив руку ему на плечо. – Наверно, если ты её любишь, это неважно?  
  
Чарли посмотрел в стакан с остывающим кофе, к которому так и не притронулся:  
  
\- Наверно.  


* * *

  
  
В день рождения Кили утренний сюрприз сразу пошёл совсем по иному сценарию, а всю потому, что ирландец каким-то образом проснулся раньше и уже вовсю ласкал полицейского. Фили улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, чувствуя, как рука парня сжимает его член, а другая оглаживала промежность, то надавливая на чувствительное местечко между анусом и мошонкой, то слегка сжимая яйца.  
  
\- Эй, это вообще-то мой сюрприз был, - отметил Фили, проводя рукой по тёмной макушке – Кили как раз прошёлся серёжкой по головке члена.  
  
\- Мой день рождения – что хочу, то и делаю, - нахально отозвался Кили, поднимаясь. – К тому же мама разбудила: никак не привыкнет к разнице во времени, - ирландец закатил глаза.  
  
\- Тогда у меня ещё есть шанс поздравить тебя вторым. С днём рождения, - Фили обнял парня за шею и притянул к себе. Поцелуй вышел неторопливый, влажный и очень приятный. Канадец почувствовал, что член Кили упирается ему в бок, да и свой собственный стояк требовал внимания. – Я только в ванну, - покраснел он, отстранившись. – Потом продолжим.  
  
\- Куда ты денешься, - подмигнул ему Кили. – Сегодня я не намерен вылезать из кровати как минимум до полудня, - он лениво потянулся и раскинулся на своих любимых леопардовых простынях, которые Фили подсуетился расстелить ещё вчера.  
  
Фили пробыл в ванне подозрительно долго. Кили принялся дрочить, размышляя над гневной тирадой, которую выдаст своему парню по возвращении. Но, когда канадец вошёл в комнату, Кили так и замер с открытым ртом и рукой на члене.  
  
\- Ну, как? – смущённо поинтересовался Фили, поправляя фуражку.  
  
На нём была летняя полицейская форма с короткими рукавами. По бокам тёмно-синих брюк шли красные полосы, на рукавах красовались нашивки с эмблемами торонтского подразделения. К поясу были пристёгнуты наручники, в руках Фили держал дубинку. Он был самый настоящий коп, как в порно, только намного круче – как в самых грязных мечтах.  
  
\- Охуеть, - прошептал Кили, тараща глаза.  
  
\- Вы арестованы, - неуверенно начал Фили, кашлянув, и двинулся к кровати.  
  
\- Да? – ирландец невинно захлопал глазами, мгновенно принимая правила игры. – За что же, господин полицейский?  
  
\- За подрывание нравственных устоев и общественного сексуального порядка, - сымпровизировал Фили, защёлкивая наручник на руке парня и пристёгивая второй к спинке кровати. – Чёрт, чувствую себя глупо, - поделился он.  
  
\- Продолжай, пожалуйста, - подбодрил его Кили. – У тебя отлично получается, - он прижался обнажённой грудью к выглаженной и накрахмаленной ткани полицейской рубашки и быстро поцеловал нависшего над ним Фили. Тот растерялся, но потом взял себя в руки:  
  
\- Мистер Оакс, ведите себя прилично. Вас и так уже посадили под домашний арест, не заставляйте меня применять к вам силу.  
  
\- А что будет, если заставлю? – Кили внаглую заигрывал с «полицейским».  
  
\- Тогда мне придётся вас проучить, - ответил Фили с нажимом, проводя дубинкой по голому бедру парня, а потом между ягодиц.  
  
\- Мне кажется, такой урок совсем мне не помешает, - улыбнулся Кили.  
  
Они продолжали играть в свою маленькую порно-комедию, пока хватало фантазии. Уже раздетый Фили потянулся отстегнуть наручник – всё-таки он был настоящий и мог причинить боль. Ирландец обвил его ногами и вовсю потирался о него своим членом. Оба вспотели и были очень возбуждены. Они катались по смятым простыням какое-то время, лаская и дразня друг друга, потом Кили под руку попалась фуражка и он заявил, что отныне полицейским будет он и, подмяв Фили под себя, принялся «наказывать».  
  
\- А теперь хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - устало прошептал Кили в ухо канадцу, едва отдышавшись после первого раунда. Фили лишь слабо повёл плечом, разморённый после секса. – Выеби меня как следует, - повторил ирландец, проводя рукой по липкому животу своего парня.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Фили повернулся к нему и поцеловал.  
  
\- Хочу тебя сзади, - сообщил он, проводя пальцами по спутанным волосам.  
  
Кили поцеловал его в ответ и поднялся, упираясь локтями в матрас. Фили пристроился за ним. Гладил спину, бёдра, живот, целовал лопатки, прижавшись к своему любовнику и попутно дразня пальцами отверстие. Он отстранился, взял смазку и презерватив. Стал растягивать Кили. Когда тот уже умолял, срываясь со стонов на хрип, вынул пальцы и приставил к дырке головку. Вокруг разработанного отверстия вилась кельтская вязь татуировки. Вдруг в памяти вспыли откровенные фотографии Кили с гей-портала, где он предлагал свои услуги за деньги. Фили отогнал эти мысли, медленно входя в подготовленное тёплое нутро. Толкнулся пару раз. Из головы не шли проклятые снимки, а потом как назло в ушах зазвенели слова Чарли: «Тебе не противно от того, что Кили был шлюхой?»  
  
Выругавшись, он вынул опавший член.  
  
\- Эй? – требовательно позвал Кили, оборачиваясь, но увидев Фили сидящего на краю кровати, уткнувшего голову в ладони, обеспокоено сдвинул брови. – Что случилось? – он погладил полицейского по спине, а потом скользнул взглядом по мягкому члену. – Ну, со всеми бывает, - засмеялся Кили. – Не переживай. Я знаю, как тебе помочь.  
  
С этими словами ирландец опустился перед ним на пол и наклонился вперёд, намереваясь взять в рот.  
  
\- Кили, - Фили положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая, и посмотрел в глаза. – Не надо.  
  
\- Да, что, блять, случилось-то? Всё же было хорошо, - он сел рядом. – Ты меня пугаешь, Фили.  
  
\- Кили, ты любишь меня? – вдруг спросил блондин.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Я тебя люблю, Фили, - ответил Кили. – Только скажи уже, что стряслось?  
  
\- Неважно, - слабо улыбнулся полицейский. – Просто переволновался. И вспомнил дурной сон.


	6. Глава 6

Кое-как отшутившись от расспросов Кили и пообещав наверстать упущенное в ночную сессию, Фили отправился на работу. В машине постоянно переключал радиостанции, но сосредоточиться ни на чём толком не получалось. Нарядный костюм отчего-то раздражал, а воротник рубашки впивался в кожу. На вечер был заказан столик в «360» на Си-Эн Тауэр. Фили планировал заехать за ирландцем после работы и заодно переодеться, но тот выпроводил его за дверь, заверяя, что намерен взять такси. Теперь весь день разгуливать по участку при параде, весёлый денёк предстоит.  
  
Полицейский оставил машину на парковке и направился в офис.  
  
\- Привет, парни, - поздоровался он, заходя в отдел и стараясь не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды коллег.  
  
\- Фили, ты прям как жених вырядился, - заметил Мэтью, улыбаясь. Бофур лишь присвистнул и потянулся за пивом.  
  
\- Идём с Кили в «360», - пояснил Фили, садясь за свой рабочий стол. – Вечером вчера потревожили Двалина? Есть информация?  
  
\- Чарли ему звонил, - сообщил Мэтью. – Они навскидку несколько дел прислали по электронке. – он подошёл к начальнику и передал папку. – Тут, конечно, проверять нужно, - вздохнул полицейский, снимая очки, и потёр глаза.  
  
\- «Задержанный описал своего дилера: высокий мужчина около 40, ходит в кепке с канадским флагом», - прочёл Фили и поднял глаза на сотрудников. – Ну, не до такой же степени в одном предложении. Они над нами стебутся, что ли? – Мэтью устало пожал плечами. – Ладно… Что тут ещё… «140 грамм кокаина в банке из-под “Селакса”», - Фили округлил глаза. – Примечание! «Слабительное канадской фирмы Odan». Блять, они в своём уме? – он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.  
  
Бофур же, не стесняясь, заржал в голос.  
  
\- А этот Двалин шутник, - отметил программист, отпивая Molson из горлышка.  
  
\- Давайте-ка, как Чарли придёт, соберёмся все на совещание, - Фили расслабил галстук и углубился в чтение австралийских отчётов.  
  
Чарли появился уже к обеду и был он усталый, но не такой угрюмый, как вчера.  
  
\- Как дела? – поинтересовался Мэтью, проходя мимо коллеги с полным электрочайником.  
  
\- Шесть школ сегодня объехали. В двух Энди дали хотя бы тест пройти. Результаты в понедельник будут, - вздохнул Чарли.  
  
\- Удачи вам, - салютовал бутылкой Бофур. – Пиво будешь?  
  
\- Не откажусь, - Чарли подошёл к холодильнику и достал бутылку.  
  
\- Чарли, - Бофур осторожно тронул коллегу за рукав клетчатой рубашки. – Ты молодец. Не каждый вот так возьмётся помогать, растить чужого ребёнка, - Мэтью на заднем плане шикнул было, но квебекец проигнорировал его. – Если вопросы какие по школе, ну, там учебники или вещи нужны, обращайся. Моему Винсу двенадцать, так что много всего осталось.  
  
\- Спасибо, Бофур, - Чарли смутился, но улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Давайте тогда допиваем пиво и топаем в переговорную, - кашлянул Фили. – Мэтт, позовёшь аналитиков?  
  
Аналитиков Мэтт позвал, не забыл зайти и за оперативниками: Кэти, Робб и Джейсон уже сидели в зале совещаний в конце этажа, когда Фили вошёл.  
  
\- Ребята, как вы знаете, нам теперь предстоит разгребать австралийский нарко-трафик, - начал Фили, обводя взглядом коллег. – Пока мы имеем на руках отфильтрованные местной полицией дела, - он потряс папкой. – И статистику по ввозу наркоты из Канады.  
  
\- Ванкувернские курьеры? – поинтересовался Робб.  
  
\- Они в том числе, - кивнул Фили. – Мелкие дела с одним фигурантом с нашей стороны закрываем или передаём в отдел Робина. Перед нами Бёрнс поставил задачу крупный трафик выследить и накрыть.  
  
\- Тут же каждое дело придётся проверять, так сразу и не знаешь, за что ухватиться, - развела руками Кэти, облокачиваясь на стол.  
  
\- Именно. И работа наша осложняется тем, что сиднейская полиция, как бы помягче выразиться…  
  
\- Не совсем адекватна? – подсказала девушка из аналитического отдела.  
  
\- Да, - согласился Фили. – Посмотрите, - он передал папку коллегам, которые ухватились за распечатки дел.  
  
\- «Селакс»? Они серьёзно?! – Кэти хихикнула.  
  
\- Мы думали, что обойдётся дистанционным сотрудничеством, но, боюсь, придётся кому-то лететь в Сидней. Я поговорю с Бёрнсом насчёт командировки, но дайте мне знать, кто согласен, - Фили обвёл подчинённых взглядом. Все призадумались, слышно было, как работает кондиционер.  
  
\- Я бы поехала, - встрепенулась Кэти, заметив, что никто не выразил желания отправиться на зелёный континент. Джейсон метнул на неё вопросительный взгляд. – Всегда хотела побывать в Австралии, - улыбнулась девушка.  
  
\- Отлично! Кэти, тогда, если Бёрнс даст добро, вылетаешь.  
  
\- Есть, босс! – Кэти засмеялась.  
  
\- Мэтт, вам с аналитиками отдаём всю статистику по сиднейской наркоте: ройте, ищите, предупреждайте нас с Чарли, если что-то интересное найдёте, - Фили повернулся к Бофуру, который сидел, развалившись в кресле. – Бофур, будешь на связи с Кэти и Сиднеем, как только она вылетит.  
  
\- Есть, - кивнул Бофур.  
  
\- Тогда у меня всё. Вопросы? – Фили обвёл коллег взглядом. – Если нет, то давайте за работу.  


* * *

  
  
Поднимаясь на лифте на смотровую площадку Си-Эн Тауэр, Фили немного нервничал. На свидания они с Кили толком не ходили - да и знакомство их началось с постели. А сейчас, после скомканного утра, полицейский не знал, как себя вести. Конечно, со стороны это всё и выглядело так, словно он перенервничал, но когда-нибудь придётся быть откровенным с ирландцем.  
  
\- Не сегодня, - сказал вслух Фили, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале лифта.  
  
Шагнув в зал, уставленный уютными полукруглыми диванами и столиками с гладкой чёрной поверхностью, Кили он заметил не сразу, только когда парень махнул ему со своего места у окна. Фили пошёл навстречу и замер, не дойдя двух шагов до столика. Кили всегда был по-особому притягателен – даже по утрам с взъерошенной копной непослушных волос и заспанными глазами, даже в тренировочных штанах и старой растянутой футболке – у него была особая аура, соблазняющая и заставляющая терять голову от одного взгляда на это неважно во что одетое тело. Но сейчас ирландец был просто неотразим: гладкие тёмные пряди были собраны в свободную косу, но несколько самых коротких локонов обрамляли лицо, чёлка аккуратно уложена, на нём была белая рубашка и тёмно-синий дизайнерский пиджак с пришпиленной маленькой серебряной брошкой в виде четырёхлистного клевера.  
  
\- Кили, ты прекрасен, - прошептал блондин, глядя на улыбающегося молодого человека, как только вновь обрёл дар речи.  
  
\- Спасибо, ты тоже красавчик, - подмигнул ему Кили. – Давай уже закажем что-нибудь, я специально не ел дома, - он потёр ладошки и уставился в меню, которое уже успел бегло просмотреть, ожидая Фили.  
  
Они сделали заказ и, когда официант ушёл, ирландец наклонился и взял полицейского за руку.  
  
\- Я так рад, что ты со мной, - произнёс он, глядя Фили в глаза. – Здесь так красиво, Фили! - он повернулся к остеклённой стене, разглядывая вечерний Торонто.  
  
Фили тоже бросил взгляд на город. В розовых сумерках он мерцал пока ещё тусклыми первыми огнями окон, вывесок и автомобильных фар, сливаясь на горизонте с синевой неба. Ощущение было, как будто летишь в самолёте над мегаполисом и вдруг замер на мгновение и можешь рассмотреть снующих пешеходов и клерков в окнах офисов неподалёку. Кили всё ещё сжимал его руку и полицейский перевёл взгляд на парня. Он разглядывал Торонто, но мысли его были где-то далеко. Фили крепче сжал его ладонь, привлекая внимание.  
  
\- Эй, чего задумался, именинник?  
  
\- Да, так… - отмахнулся Кили. – Думаю иногда – за что мне такое счастье выпало, - он улыбнулся, смотря на блондина своими тёплыми карими глазами, которые блестели в мягком свете ламп и переливались янтарём. – Фили, ты замечательный. Я должен говорить тебе это каждый день.  
  
Кили был таким нежным и искренним, когда вот так смотрел и говорил такие безумно приятные вещи. Чёрт. Раньше прошлое ирландца отчего-то его не заботило, но вдруг стало важным и обременительным, стало проблемой и повисло на сердце. Может быть, от того, что раньше Фили не задумывался об этом всерьёз? С Кили было хорошо, он привнёс в его холостяцкую жизнь любовь и счастье, уют в одинокий дом, ласку и тепло в постель… С ним было весело, а уж от его интимных умений голова шла кругом.  
  
Говорить всё, что его сейчас терзало, он не видел смысла. Кили и сам, вероятно, мучается из-за всего, что было в его бурной молодости. Фили никогда не был особенно ревнив и уж тем более он не считал девственность партнёра чем-то обязательным, но мысль о том, как Кили отдаётся мужчинам за деньги – как извивается и стонет под чужими потными молодыми и старыми телами – эта мысль была отвратительна. Фили сглотнул. За одним из столиков за спиной ирландца сидела пожилая пара. Полицейский скользнул взглядом по тучной обрюзглой фигуре мужчины с седыми усами и потным жирным лбом. Представил, как такой подминает под себя Кили. «Прошлого не выправишь», - мелькнуло на самом краю сознания. Фили шумно втянул воздух.  
  
Сейчас Кили смотрел такими любящими глазами, что Фили затолкал все эти мысли куда подальше и уже собирался что-то ответить, как тот его опередил.  
  
\- Мне страшно подумать, что мы могли не встретиться, - тихо сказал он. – Видимо, так было суждено.  
  
Подошёл официант с бутылкой вина. Попробовав напиток, Кили хитро посмотрел на полицейского поверх бокала.  
  
\- У нас есть пословица: «Ноги приведут тебя туда, где твоё сердце». Видимо, мне суждено было пересечь океан, а потом ещё и отправиться в Канаду, чтобы найти тебя. И мне сейчас всё равно. Я счастлив и если ты меня разлюбишь, я всё равно буду вспоминать эти дни, как самое лучшее время в моей жизни, - это прозвучало так грустно и наивно, что у Фили сердце сжалось. К чёрту прошлое. Всё к чертям.  
  
Он обошёл столик и сел рядом с ирландцем. Кили смотрел на него сквозь опущенные ресницы. Вино успело ударить в голову? Фили придвинулся и поцеловал парня в губы, пробуя терпкий напиток. Скользнул по влажному мягкому языку…  
  
\- А где?  
  
\- Серёжка? – улыбнулся Кили, отстраняясь. – Снял. Хочу чувствовать только тебя и твой вкус, - добавил он смущённо. – Ты не против? Я и без неё смогу приласкать тебя как следует, - ирландец положил ладонь ему на бедро.  
  
\- Непривычно просто, - улыбнулся Фили в ответ.  
  
\- Просто это как напоминание обо всём… О прошлом. Я проколол язык, когда ушёл из дома, - пояснил Кили.  
  
Фили наклонился и снова поцеловал его, медленно и чувственно, проводя пальцами по шее, словно заново открывая для себя тело любовника.  
  
Ужин был изумительный. Они ели неспешно, смакуя еду и обсуждая приятные мелочи. Фили чувствовал себя так легко и свободно. До дома добрались уже за полночь, предварительно пошатавшись по ночному городу. Погода стояла тёплая и эта бархатная майская ночь опьяняла. Поднимаясь на крыльцо, Кили окинул взором плетёное кресло.  
  
\- Нужно второе купить, чтобы можно было вместе ностальгировать, - предложил Фили, проследив за его взглядом.  
  
\- Кресло должно быть одно, - возразил Кили. – Оно тут как утёс для размышлений.  
  
\- Все ирландцы так поэтичны, когда напьются? – Фили приподнял бровь.  
  
Кили только плечами пожал и скрылся в прихожей.  
  
Вдвоём в душе было тесновато, но случайные прикосновения лишь сильнее распаляли. Наспех вымывшись, они вернулись в спальню. Кили опустился на кровать, утягивая за собой любовника. Сегодня всё было как-то особенно нежно, и ирландец никак не мог понять, виной ли тому праздник, последний разговор в ресторане или сладкая майская ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Набросок по мотивам предыдущей главы - http://vellamari.tumblr.com/image/112422065647
> 
> Ресторан "360" на Си-Эн Тауэр -  
> http://www.searchingtoronto.com/pictures/plog-content/images/toronto-attractions/cn-tower/360-restaurant-1.jpg  
> и вот - http://cdn.where.ca/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/CN-Tower-Restaurants-360.jpg
> 
> Чудесный вид на город.


	7. Глава 7

\- Знаешь, дети такие смешные, - задумчиво произнёс Кили, жуя тост с малиновым джемом.  
\- Какие дети? – спросил Фили, не отрываясь от телефона.  
  
\- Если бы слушал меня, знал бы! – упрекнул его ирландец. – Я про учеников на танцах.  
  
\- Угу, - кивнул полицейский, отправляя мейл, и, наконец, поднял на него глаза. – И что же такого в них забавного?  
  
\- Ну, они постоянно пытаются подражать мне и отчебучивают всякие смешные штуки, - улыбнулся парень. – Один мальчуган теперь категорически отказывается стричься.  
  
\- Ты плохо на них влияешь, - засмеялся блондин. – Вносишь свой ирландский бунтарский дух в их мирное канадское существование.  
  
\- Это же весело! Вообще, хочу быть педагогом, - выпалил Кили.  
  
\- Чего? – Фили чуть не подавился утренним кофе. – Ты это серьёзно?  
  
\- Да, а что? Я недостаточно серьёзный, хочешь сказать? – оскорбился ирландец.  
  
\- Ну, смотри сам, - пожал плечами Фили. – Главное потом не вой, что не можешь справиться с оравой мелкоты, - он подмигнул парню.  
  
Кили только фыркнул, мол, чего там сложного и принялся дожёвывать тост. Понедельник был солнечный, и даже он поднялся пораньше, чтобы позавтракать с Фили перед работой. Хотя совместной трапезой утренний приём пищи с полицейским вряд ли можно было бы назвать. Фили всегда проверял почту по утрам или созванивался с коллегами, читал новости с телефона и штудировал сводки. Один раз даже припёрся на кухню с ноутбуком и печатал что-то, попутно поглощая овсянку. Кили усмехнулся. Тогда ему всё-таки удалось отвлечь Фили от работы и воспоминание о жарких ласках прямо на столе и сейчас вызывало прилив желания.  
  
Кили бросил взгляд на часы – для таких забав уже не оставалось времени – и, вздохнув, начал собирать посуду со стола. Когда Фили уходил на работу по утрам, он был предоставлен сам себе: убирался, смотрел телевизор, читал, ходил в магазин, в университет, если бывали открытые лекции, коих в эту пору случалось немало – скоро неопределившиеся выпускники выпорхнут из родных школ и колледжей и будут искать своё место в жизни, пробуя стезю юриста, математика, врача…  
  
Ирландец сполоснул последнюю чашку и, поставив её на сушилку, вышел на веранду. Даже в футболке было уже почти тепло. Кили подошёл к плетёному креслу в углу и опустился на чуть сырое с ночи сидение. Приятно было бы жить вот так с Фили вместе, как настоящая маленькая семья. Спокойно и уютно. А ещё захотелось протянуть руку и погладить жёсткую собачью шерсть – он так любил бывать на природе, у бабушки за городом. Старушка держала добродушную дворнягу, которая ластилась ко всем, но особенно привязалась к Кили – могла часами сидеть рядом с ним, пока тот возился во дворе, играл или просто разглядывал комиксы, валяясь на траве. Здорово было бы завести пса. Ну, или кошку. Кошек Кили тоже любил.  
  
Он достал из кармана смартфон - на дисплее светился пропущенный вызов.  
  
\- Привет, Мэри. Звонила? – поинтересовался он, когда девушка взяла трубку.  
  
\- Кили, привет! – послышался радостный голос на том конце провода. – Да. У нас что-то вроде кельтской вечеринки в загородном клубе сегодня. Начало в восемь. Если свободен, приходи. Адрес скину, - Мэри замолчала, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Вечеринка в понедельник? – недоверчиво переспросил ирландец.  
  
\- Ну, напиваться необязательно, - засмеялась Мэри. – Наш ансамбль даёт концерт, а потом некоторые ребята уезжают в турне. Это что-то вроде прощального вечера перед летними гастролями, - пояснила юная преподавательница. – Так придёшь?  
  
\- Думаю, что да. Всё равно сегодня нет классов, - пожал плечами Кили, ковыряя край футболки, к которому пристало пятно от джема. И когда только он успел заляпаться?  
  
\- Круто! Будем тебя ждать.  


* * *

  
  
\- Фили, привет! Ну что Бёрнс сказал? – оживился Мэтью, когда начальник вернулся в офис после более чем часового совещания.  
  
Кэти, примостившаяся на столе темноволосого полицейского, также с нетерпением ожидала новостей.  
  
\- Ребята, - протянул Фили, садясь за свой стол. – Готовьтесь работать ночами, если понадобится – выходим на прямую с Сиднеем. Кэти, - он улыбнулся, глядя на девушку. – Можешь паковать чемоданы.  
  
\- Ура! – полицейская подпрыгнула, радостно хлопая в ладоши. – Какие ЦУ, босс? Когда вылет?  
  
\- Есть прямой рейс сегодня в 9 вечера, если успеешь собраться. Ну, или завтра утром через Ванкувер.  
  
\- Лечу сегодня! – кивнула Кэти. – Я тогда домой.  
  
Девушка попрощалась с коллегами и выпорхнула за дверь.  
  
\- Магнит с кенгуру не забудь! – только и успел крикнуть Мэтью вдогонку.  
  
\- Вот ведь любительница приключений, - покачал головой Чарли. – У нас какие дальше планы?  
  
\- Так, насчёт планов… - Фили призадумался. – Бофур, в качестве бреда спрошу: австралийские инженеры не могут тебе дать доступ в их базы?  
  
\- Боюсь, что они нам доступны только нелегальными путями, - программист многозначительно приподнял бровь. – Попробую какой-нибудь гостевой вход запросить, хотя бы к части архива. То, что у них в свободном доступе, мы уже просмотрели, но там, в основном, статистика без спецификации.  
  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Фили. – Тогда вся надежда на Кэти и её обаяние…  
  
\- … третьего размера, - вставил Мэтью.  
  
\- Это точно! – рассмеялся Бофур.  
  
Чарли только хмыкнул.  


* * *

  
  
В клубе было не очень-то светло, а обшивка стен тёмными деревянными панелями и чугунные светильники под канделябры создавали средневековую атмосферу. Кили сидел за одним из столиков у стены и наблюдал, как молодые парни и девушки на сцене лихо отплясывают под знакомые мелодии. Бокал «Гиннеса» уже почти опустел. Если бы не чужие люди вокруг, не эта серая северная зелень за дверью, он бы даже поверил, что сейчас в Ирландии, в пабе рядом с танцевальной школой, куда частенько заходил по пятницам с приятелями. Эх, частичка его сердца навсегда осталась на изумрудном острове.  
  
Закончился последний номер и танцоры, поклонившись, скрылись за кулисами под бурные аплодисменты немногочисленной публики этого маленького заведения. Мэри через пару минут оказалась рядом с ним и присела за столик.  
  
\- Ну как? – щёки у неё были ещё красные, от разгорячённого танцем тела неуловимо пахло жасмином, а короткий волосок у виска завился в спираль.  
  
\- Словно в Ирландии побывал, - улыбнулся Кили. – У вас хорошая команда.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- А ты не едешь на гастроли?  
  
\- Нет, у меня в Йорке работа. Сейчас просмотры начнутся, - Мэри закусила губу, размышляя. – У Валери тебе нравится?  
  
\- Да, она классная, эта Валери. И с детьми заниматься весело, - поделился ирландец, допивая пиво.  
  
Они ещё болтали какое-то время, потом к столику подошли коллеги Мэри, некоторых из которых Кили уже видел в студии. Они обсуждали предстоящую поездку, много пили, смеялись, расспрашивали Кили об Ирландии. Мэри отчего-то была грустной, хотя глаза её светились каким-то странным огоньком. Заиграла ирландская мелодия и добрая половина всех посетителей пустилась в пляс.  
  
\- Пошли танцевать? – предложил он девушке, кивая в сторону развесёлой толпы, которая скакала, разбившись на парочки, или водила хороводы. Кили любил танцевать и под обычную клубную музыку - он знал, что хорошо двигается и вызывает восхищение у несмышлёной дискотечной молодёжи – а уж среди своих танцевать было просто приятно, отдаваясь движению, ритму, разделяя эту радость с такими же ценителями как и он сам, для которых танец был чем-то большим, чем просто складные движения под музыку – они этим жили. Кили вдруг вспомнил неделю перед экзаменом в танцевальной школе, когда они с одногруппниками буквально сутками не вылезали из студии, репетируя зачётный танец, а однажды прокрались в зал ночью. Это был адреналин и чистое искусство. Это было счастье.  
Мэри кивнула и они присоединились к остальным.  
  
Публика начала расходиться ближе к полуночи. Ребята из коллектива Мэри остались в клубе одни. Они сдвинули столы и придавались ностальгии со вкусом «Гиннеса» под приглушённые звуки джиги. Кили достал телефон – было несколько пропущенных СМС от Фили. Скинув ответ, ирландец стал собираться.  
  
\- Эй, давай провожу, - Мэри нагнала его у двери.  
  
\- Думаю, не заблужусь, но спасибо, - засмеялся Кили.  
  
Ночь была мягкая, пахла мхом, а из соседнего леса тянуло хвоей.  
  
\- Спасибо, что пришёл, - тихо сказала девушка.  
  
\- Спасибо, что пригласила. Здорово тут.  
  
Они дошли до остановки. На улице не было ни души. Кили уже собирался попрощаться, как Мэри приблизилась, положила руку на шею. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Через мгновение она уже его целовала, без тени робости, проходясь по нёбу языком, посасывая нижнюю губу и гладя пальцами шею. Кили подумалось, что он уже уснул и пьяные волны куда-то несут его, потому что это было слишком.  
  
\- Эй, - отстранился он, наконец.  
  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сообщила девушка, снова придвигаясь для поцелуя.  
  
\- Мэри, - Кили положил руку ей на плечо. – Не надо.  
  
\- Я не в твоём вкусе? – спросила она дрожащим голосом, а потом опустила голову, глядя на свои туфли. – Вот ведь нелепость… Прости, не стоило… Черт. Я просто уйду сейчас и мы всё забудем.  
  
\- Мэри, стой, - ирландец улыбнулся, когда девушка подняла на него смущённые глаза. – Да, ты не в моём вкусе, - Мэри замерла. – Просто я… Я – гей. Вот.  
  
\- Шутишь, да?  
  
\- Нет, у меня есть парень, - ответил Кили.  
  
\- Чёрт. Вот же ужас! – Мэри схватилась за голову.  
  
\- Э, ну не вини себя, ты же не знала, - засмеялся парень, похлопав её по плечу.  
  
\- Мерзость какая! – взвизгнула она, отстраняясь. – Развелось же вас пидоров… Не думала я, что ты… - она покачала головой и утёрла губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Тут уже Кили не нашёлся, что сказать. Давно он не слышал такого открытого осуждения своей ориентации. Конечно, люди порой косились на улицах, особенно когда он выходил по работе и был ярко одет, но те, кто с ним общался, кто знал его, никогда ничего подобного себе не позволяли.  
  
\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - констатировала девушка, оседая на скамейку у остановки.  
  
\- Давай помогу вернуться в клуб? – предложил Кили, опускаясь рядом. Сейчас он не думал о том, как сильно его задело такое отношение: хотелось списать всё на алкоголь.  
  
\- Лапы свои от меня убери! – рыкнула она в ответ. – Ох, какая же гадость… - Мэри снова застонала, обхватывая руками живот. Вероятно, ей стало плохо от количества выпитого.  
  
Подъехал автобус, обдавая их светом фар. Кили секунду колебался.  
  
\- Мэри, - ещё раз позвал он девушку, намереваясь помочь ей добраться до друзей.  
  
\- Проваливай.  
  
Кили прыгнул в автобус, не попрощавшись.  
  
Всю дорогу до дома он размышлял, правильно ли поступил, что рассказал всё Мэри. Возможно, не знай она правды, было бы спокойнее? Нет. Кили решительно отмёл эти мысли. Всё-таки ему было не 15 и даже не 18, чтобы скрываться от близких и друзей, умалчивая о своих предпочтениях, боясь их разочаровать. Это он, какой есть. Если люди не готовы принять его таким, что ж, это их выбор. У Кили не было настоящих друзей, пожалуй, только знакомые и коллеги: несмотря на общительность и умение легко сходиться с людьми, откровенным он мог быть не с каждым.  
  
Поднимаясь на крыльцо, Кили всё ещё думал о событиях сегодняшнего вечера. Голова была как в тумане. Раздеваясь в холле, он не заметил, как Фили подкрался к нему сзади.  
  
\- Попался! – прошептал полицейский в ухо, обнимая и поглаживая ладонью живот. – И что это такое увлекательное задержало моего парня? – поинтересовался он деланно обиженным тоном.  
  
Кили развернулся, посмотрел в эти любящие голубые глаза, в которых сейчас блестел озорной огонёк. Фили улыбался и на щеках у него появились очаровательные ямочки. Вдруг ирландец заметил белую полоску на лбу блондина – мука? Принюхался. С кухни доносился запах корицы.  
  
\- Ничто не может быть увлекательнее тебя, - ответил Кили, наклоняясь и целуя полицейского в губы. – А теперь рассказывай: как тебе удалось не подпалить кухню?


	8. Глава 8

Конец недели приближался медленно, но верно. После обеда ещё только на подступах к офису Фили услышал громкое гоготание парней, которые что-то активно обсуждали, не стесняясь в выражениях.  
  
\- … всё для пользы дела, - рассуждал Мэтью. – В конце концов, ты ей руку и сердце не предлагал.  
  
\- Не твоя – не плачь, - засмеялся Бофур, когда Фили пересёк порог. – О, вот и босс с обеда вернулся.  
  
\- О чём тут речь, - поинтересовался Фили, бросая взгляд на большой экран со страничкой Кэти в Instagram. На фото девушка в ярко-красном купальнике валялась на песке, а за её спиной ухмыляющийся Двалин в солнечных очках показывал фотографу средний палец. – Так-так… - полицейский посмотрел на поникшего Джейсона, который сидел у Мэтью на столе.  
  
\- Налаживает контакты с австралийской полицией, - пожал плечами Мэтью. – Это же в свободное от работы время… наверно, - неуверенно добавил он, отхлебнув чай.  
  
\- Что это вообще за полиция такая? – вскинулся Джейсон. – К ним коллега из-за рубежа приехала, а они сразу на пляж… Ещё и напоили поди, - зло пробубнил он.  
  
\- Кэти себя в обиду не даст, - подал голос Чарли. – Она не из тех девушек, которых можно развести вот так. У меня не вышло - Он замолчал, ловя на себе любопытные взгляды коллег. – Когда мы с ней в Перу были, - пояснил он.  
  
\- Ах ты… - Джейсон встал, сжимая кулаки. – Не ожидал я от тебя, Чарли. Ну вас всех, - он только головой покачал. – Знали же, что мне нравится Кэти.  
  
\- Это ей нужно было говорить, - холодно отозвался Чарли, уставившись на оперативника. – Сам виноват. А этот, - он кивнул на фото Двалина на экране. – Думаю, её уже трахнул.  
  
Джейсон только ударил кулаком по дверному косяку и вышел.  
  
\- Это что за мелодрама? – опешил Фили. Подчинённые молчали. – Ладно. Давайте продолжим смотреть то, что нам Кэти прислала, а вечером созвонимся с ней.  
  
Так они и поступили. Полицейской удалось нарыть довольно много дел с канадскими фигурантами, но на поверку они все оказались просто курьерами, которые перевозили маленькие единичные партии. На часах был восьмой час, когда Кэти вышла на связь.  
  
\- Привет, ребята! – послышался радостный голос из динамиков Бофура, а через миг на экране показалась и сама Кэти, изрядно размазанная веб-камерой. В широком вороте белой футболке виднелись лямки от купальника, а влажные волосы девушки рассыпались по плечам.  
  
\- Привет, Кэти, - улыбнулся Фили. – Вижу, командировка тебе на пользу пошла, - он подмигнул и девушка немного смутилась, пряча глаза. – Все свои, - засмеялся блондин. – Рассказывай, что интересного там?  
  
\- Успели все дела просмотреть? – Кэти сразу посерьёзнела. – Меня настораживает случай с Майлзом Уэлли.  
  
\- Секунду, - Фили сел за свой стол и ввёл фамилию в электронный архив. – Так… Майлз Уэлли, 24 года, технический специалист… Нашли мёртвым неподалёку от Харбор-Бридж. Передозировка. По-моему, обычный случай? – Фили сдвинул брови. – Кстати, какое отношение имеет к Канаде? А вот… - он перешёл в раздел спецификации. – Дома нашли около 5 грамм кокаина в баночке из-под «Феррипрокса»…  
  
\- «Феррипрокс» - канадское лекарство, - продолжила Кэти. – Как и «Селакс», если помните, - она улыбнулась. – Только вот в отличие от слабительного, «Феррипрокс» применяется по назначению и в тяжёлых случаях, он выводит излишки железа из крови. Не думаю, что Майлз страдал чем-то серьёзным. У меня двоюродная тётушка пьёт этот «Феррипрокс», а ей уже 65 лет…  
  
\- Ну, может у него кто-то из родственников его потреблял? – предположил Фили. – Бофур, - он обратился к айтишнику. – Пробей-ка этот «Феррипрокс».  
  
\- Уже, - кивнул программист. – И знаете, я вижу, что этот препарат и в Австралии продаётся, то есть, не факт, что его из Канады кто-то привёз, точнее наркоту в упаковке из-под канадского лекарства.  
  
Кэти призадумалась.  
  
\- Майлз жил один, снимал комнату, вряд ли у него просто так хранились бы такие таблетки, - неуверенно начала она. – А покупать дорогое лекарство, только чтобы пересыпать в банку из-под него кокс… - девушка пожала плечами.  
  
\- А что если есть какая-то банда пенсионерок, которые ездят поправлять здоровье на южные моря и заодно перевозят вместе с пилюлями наркоту! – произнёс Мэтью в повисшей тишине и обвёл коллег торжествующим взглядом.  
  
\- Э… Мэтт, это тебя после миссис Хизер так переклинило? – кашлянул Фили.  
  
\- Плохая догадка скажете? – насупился очкарик.  
  
\- Ну, херовенькая, если честно, - пробасил Чарли. – Это же нужно отбирать старушек, покупать им билеты…  
  
\- Ну и ладно! Сами что-нибудь предложите, - Мэтью задвигал ящиками стола в поисках припасённого печенья.  
  
\- Кэти, а что с доступом в сиднейские базы для меня? – перевёл тему Бофур.  
  
\- Ой, думаю, смогу договориться, - улыбнулась девушка. – Тут местный программист адекватный парень. А, вот и он кстати идёт! Привет, Нори! – Кэти помахала рукой, а потом показала на наушники. – С Торонто разговариваю. Ага. Увидимся, - она вернулась взглядом к коллегам. – В общем, я на связи. До шести буду в офисе.  
  
\- Сейчас у вас десять? – уточнил Бофур.  
  
\- Скоро одиннадцать, - кивнула Кэти. – Привет передавайте ребятам нашим. Ну, Роббу с Джейсоном.  
  
\- Что думаете про все эти лекарства? – спросил Фили, когда девушка отключилась.  
  
\- Думаю, что два случая кокоса в банках из-под лекарств может быть и случайностью, но вдруг это не совпадение? – Бофур крутанулся на стуле и положил ноги в кедах на стол.  
  
\- А где то дело с «Селаксом»? – Чарли подошёл к столу Мэтью и аккуратно приподнял верхние папки бумажной насыпи. – Давайте посмотрим, связывает ли что-то фигурантов.  
  
\- Хорошая идея, - согласился Фили. – Займёшься?  
  
\- Ага, я в ночное сегодня, - ответил Чарли.  
  
\- Завтра, надеюсь, увижу вас всех в Монреале, - подмигнул коллегам Бофур, накидывая кожаную куртку. – Учтите, Дени уже закупилась мясом на год вперёд.  


* * *

  
  
Из Торонто в Монреаль прилетели чуть больше чем за час. На поезде ехать бы пришлось все пять, не меньше. Кили, казалось, совсем не нервничал перед встречей с семейством Бофура – улыбался, подмигивая своему парню, глядя поверх стёкол модных солнечных очков. Самый ранний рейс они бессовестно проспали, точнее, задержались в постели дольше обычного, так что лететь пришлось на следующем.  
  
Бофур ждал их на парковке, привалившись к капоту чёрного минивэна.  
  
\- Здорово, - он пожал парням руки. – Залезайте.  
  
\- Ну и зверь у тебя. Все дети помещаются? – поинтересовался Фили, пристёгивая ремень.  
  
\- Вообще, это машина Дени, - засмеялся Бофур. – Но, да, с детьми тоже удобно.  
  
Фили и Кили переглянулись.  
  
\- Суровая у тебя Дени… - задумчиво произнёс полицейский, осматривая салон. – Чем она, кстати, занимается? Хотя, наверно, с тремя детьми и дома забот хватает…  
  
\- Да, она в основном из дома работает, - согласился Бофур, выруливая на загородную дорогу. – Дени редактор. Ну, и ведёт свой блог.  
  
\- Что за блог? – полюбопытствовал Кили. – Кулинарный? – он отчего-то представлял, что все женщины-домохозяйки ведут колонки про детей или про еду, ну, на крайний случай про рукоделие.  
  
\- Отчасти. Пишет про рыбалку, - Бофур бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и с удовольствием отметил вытянувшиеся лица ребят. – Её спонсируют производители разных спиннингов, наживок… Не разбираюсь, как все эти снасти называются. В общем, это её страсть. Я не лезу, - он поднял ладони, подчёркивая свою непричастность.  
  
Дом у Бофура был роскошный. Кили привык, что особнячки канадцев чаше всего были однотипными кирпичными или обшитыми деревом постройками, это же жилище больше напоминало провинциальный замок какого-нибудь французского барона: каменные стены грубой кладки радовали глаз фактурным узором, нарядные деревянные наличники украшали окна, а крышу покрывала серая черепица. Дом стоял у кромки леса посреди обширного участка обнесённого белым деревянным забором. На территории виднелась стеклянная теплица, качели, собачья будка и отдельно стоящая летняя веранда с накрытым столом.  
  
\- Райское местечко, правда? – засмеялся подошедший к ним Мэтью. Он уже немного вспотел, в руках вертел тарелку для фрисби.  
  
\- Ага, очень красиво, - прошептал Фили, обводя взором сочную зелень лужайки.   
  
\- Пойдёмте, со своими познакомлю, - улыбнулся Бофур, закрывая ворота.  
  
Дени стояла на веранде и переворачивала большие, безумно приятно пахнущие стейки. Кили даже пришлось сглотнуть – сегодня они даже не позавтракали, боясь опоздать ещё больше.  
  
\- О, bonjour, - радостно поприветствовала их хозяйка, отложив щипцы, которыми орудовала до этого.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Дени, - Фили пожал протянутую руку.  
  
Хватка у неё оказалась крепкая, хотя сама Дени была небольшая, даже миниатюрная. Выглядела как подросток-сорванец в коротких джинсовых шортах и футболке с «Тинтином».  
  
\- Винс её больше не носит, а мне дома таскать в самый раз, - пояснила Дени. – Проголодались, я надеюсь? – она подмигнула Кили.  
  
\- Очень.  
  
\- Отлично! Кили, поможешь мне принести посуду?  
  
Кили кивнул и они с женой Бофура скрылись в доме.  
  
\- Замечательно у вас здесь, - вздохнул Фили. – Я и не думал, что загородом может быть так круто.  
  
\- Ну, смотря где жить, наверно, - усмехнулся Бофур.  
  
\- А Чарли с Кими как? – поинтересовался блондин, заприметив коллегу с девушкой, прогуливающимися в другом конце участка.  
  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой программист. – Ходят, говорят там что-то. Я решил их не трогать пока.  
Фили согласно кивнул и заметил, что к ним стремительно приближается Мэтью в компании Энди и ещё двух ребят и девчушки.  
  
\- Ну, скоро обедать-то будем? Все эти бега крайне утомительны, - пожаловался полицейский, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
\- Винс, Алекс, Джени, поздоровайтесь с Фили, - обратился к детям Бофур, поднимая младшую на руки.  
  
Церемониал знакомства с семейством прошёл успешно, а через четверть часа все уже собрались за столом. Погода стояла чудесная – было солнечно и свежо. Но крыша над верандой была очень кстати - на солнце всё же припекало. Дымящиеся стейки были оценены по достоинству. Вскоре, детвора разбежалась по своим делам, а Бофур принёс из гаража ящик пива и водрузил на стол фондюшницу.  
  
\- Вот это кайф, - Дени зажмурилась, забираясь на стул с ногами и приваливаясь головой к плечу мужа. – Кили, расскажи, чем занимаешься? Ребята вроде как все вместе работают, а ты?  
  
\- Я? – ирландец замер, поднося ко рту кусочек хлеба обмакнутый в расплавленный сыр. – Осенью пойду учиться. А пока преподаю ирландские танцы детям.  
  
\- Как замечательно! – Дени захлопала в ладоши. – Вам хоть есть, что дома обсудить, помимо всех этих барыг и наркоты, - она многозначительно посмотрела на Бофура.  
  
\- И рыбалки, - добавил Бофур.  
  
\- Эй! Рыбалку не трогать, это святое, - возмутилась женщина.  
  
Все засмеялись. Фили посмотрел на Чарли, тот был сам не свой – грустный и задумчивый. Кими тоже молчала.  
  
\- Кими, а чем ты планируешь в Торонто заниматься? – осторожно поинтересовался блондин.  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами девушка. – У меня нет образования. Я работала в ателье.  
  
\- Кими не обязательно работать, - вмешался Чарли.  
  
Кими словно колебалась секунду, но так ничего и не ответила.  
  
\- Знаешь, шитьё – это прекрасно, - подбодрила её Дени, отпивая Molson. – Одна моя знакомая работает в элитном ателье, у неё даже селебрити заказывают наряды. Ну, все эти ваши выскочки из Торонто, которые потом мелькают на красных дорожках, - она забавно улыбнулась. – Пойдём, отнесём всё это на кухню, заодно расскажу, - она подмигнула Кими и женщины ушли в дом.  
  
Оставшись за столом привычной мужской компанией, они чувствовали себя более раскованно. Время уже близилось к вечеру. Кили лениво возил кусочком хлеба по расплавленному сыру, Мэтью травил какие-то непристойные байки, держа в руке бокал белого вина. Чарли издалека наблюдал, как Кими и Дени о чём-то беседуют, расположившись на садовых качелях. Мальчишки играли на другом конце двора, оставив в покое изрядно затисканного старого лабрадора, который поспешил скрыться в своей конуре. Потом Бофур притащил покер и всё завертелось опять.  
  
\- А это, ребятки, фулл хаус! – Мэтью, ликуя, сгрёб фишки.  
  
\- Везёт же засранцу, - пробубнил Чарли, раздавая карты.  
  
\- Вот-вот, - назидательно произнёс Мэтью. – Почаще бы ко мне прислушивались и не браковали идеи с пенсионерками…  
  
\- Ох, только не начинай! – Чарли поморщился.  
  
\- Кстати, что-то есть в этом. Перевозка кокса в баночках от лекарств, - Фили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Открываешь себе «Джемисон»*, - засмеялся Бофур. – А там совсем другие витамины!  
  
\- Чего? – Кили тоже захохотал. – «Джеймсон» - это виски*.  
  
\- Это в Ирландии, - усмехнулся Бофур. Парень непонимающе уставился на него. – А у нас каждому пацанёнку известно: «Чтобы не болеть зимой – вкус солнца в каждой баночке “Джемисон”», - пропел мужчина, подражая голосу диктора известной рекламы.  
  
Все засмеялись.  
  
\- Знаете, - Фили изучал карточный расклад. – Мне идея с кокаиновыми бабулями уже и не кажется такой уж бредовой.  
  
\- Ага, ты ещё бутылку выпей, тебе и не такое покажется, - подразнил его Чарли.  
  
\- Ну почему мою гениальность всегда списывают на алкоголь? – посетовал Мэтью, подпирая щёку рукой и невольно демонстрируя остальным игрокам свои карты.  


* * *

  
  
В большом старинном доме места хватило всем, а свежий загородный воздух способствовал крепкому сну. Кили поднялся рано – очень уж хотелось отлить. Шмыгнув в ванну и сделав все свои дела, он невольно залюбовался розовым утренним светом и остатками молочных хлопьев тумана в лугах, что простирались до горизонта. Натянув джинсы и майку, Кили вышел на крыльцо. Запах свежей травы и цветов, которые Дени выращивала в теплицах, был очень насыщенный. Ирландец даже не сразу понял, отчего кружится голова – от вчерашней выпивки или от ароматов окружающей растительности.   
  
Он добрёл до открытой веранды и уселся в кресло, просто наблюдая за домом, за садом… Присмотревшись, он заметил, что в одной из стеклянных теплиц посреди розовых кустов стояли Чарли и Кими, о чём-то беседуя. Полицейский хмурился, качал головой, девушка что-то говорила, но потом тоже отвела взгляд. Они замолчали. Канадец снова хотел что-то возразить и махнул рукой, случайно задев одно из растений. Он быстро отдёрнул руку. Девушка взяла его ладонь и осмотрела порез, а потом наклонилась и коротко поцеловала пораненное место. Кили даже замер на мгновение. В этом жесте не было ничего грязного или похотливого, он даже не думал, что возможно так нежно и робко коснуться пальца губами – как касается мать, успокаивая ребёнка, целуя ссадину, чтобы быстрее зажила. А потом Чарли положил руку ей на шею и наклонился. И они поцеловались. Ничего особенного, просто сомкнули губы, но Кили вдруг стало неловко и стыдно, что он нарушает такой интимный момент. Он постарался незаметно скользнуть обратно к двери и, добравшись до крыльца, бросил взгляд на маленькую розовую плантацию. Чарли и Кими так и стояли обнявшись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jameson – известная марка ирландского виски.
> 
> Jamieson Laboratories (http://www.jamiesonvitamins.com/) – крупная канадская фармацевтическая компания, которая выпускает, в том числе, самые разные витамины.


	9. Глава 9

\- Дом, милый дом, - выдохнул Кили, скидывая обувь, и просеменил в ванну.  
  
\- На природе тоже неплохо, - бросил ему вслед Фили, пристраивая джинсовую куртку на вешалке.  
  
Времени было только восемь вечера, но они так утомились после перелёта, что сил было только на то, чтобы завалится в постель. Фили зашёл в спальню, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем, и сел на край кровати.  
  
\- Я просто без сил, - глухо отозвался Кили, лежавший уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
  
Фили обернулся, скользя взглядом по распластанному телу, соблазнительные изгибы которого вырисовывались под тонким летним одеялом.  
  
\- Так уж и без сил? Жаль… - блондин провёл пальцем по позвоночнику и сунул руку под одеяло, касаясь бедра.  
  
Кили замер, а потом повернул голову, блестя из-под чёлки хитрющим глазом.  
  
\- Смотря, что ты можешь мне предложить, - произнёс он преувеличенно безразличным тоном.  
  
Фили засмеялся и повалился рядом, обнимая парня за плечо. Ирландец улыбался, а потом закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, целуя полицейского. Они ласкали друг друга, и вдруг Фили положил голову на сложенные руки и закусил нижнюю губу, как будто призадумался о чём-то.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, мы можем попробовать без резинок? – спросил он, наконец, опасливо глядя на любовника. Кили удивлённо вскинул брови, застигнутый врасплох таким вопросом. – Прости, это всё мои грязные фантазии… Хочу почувствовать, как ты в меня кончаешь, - Фили очаровательно покраснел, опуская ресницы.  
  
\- Если… - Кили почувствовал, как ком в горле собрался, и голос вдруг стал сиплым. – Если ты мне доверяешь, - тихо ответил он.  
  
\- Доверяю, - Фили неуверенно улыбнулся. – И очень хочу тебя.  
  
Кили не стал больше раздумывать. Поднялся, поворачивая полицейского спиной вверх, и устроился у него в ногах. От вида распростёртого перед ним тела аж яйца поджались. Ирландец закусил щёку, чтоб не застонать и, потянувшись, достал смазку из верхнего ящика. Немного поразмыслив, отложил её в сторону, и наклонился.  
  
\- Ааах, - вырвалось у Фили и он приподнялся на локтях, оборачиваясь.  
  
Кили крепко ухватил его бёдра, развёл ноги в стороны и как раз прошёлся по промежности языком, а потом погрузил его внутрь, проводя по мягким тугим стенкам. Краем сознания полицейскому вспомнилось, что его партнёр уже как-то проделывал такое, но тогда он быстро коснулся и отстранился, словно не был уверен, понравится ли это Фили, а сейчас, похоже, никуда не спешил, вылизывая края и скользя языком между ягодиц, мыча и причмокивая.  
  
\- Какой же ты охуенный, - прошептал Кили, оторвавшись, наконец. – Мне крышу от тебя сносит, - он прочертил дорожку языком на внутренней поверхности бедра и провёл смазанным лубрикантом пальцем по краю отверстия, осторожно погружая внутрь.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - ещё раз простонал Фили. – Давай же…  
  
Кили сел и приставил член к дырке, толкнулся внутрь совсем чуть-чуть, прислушиваясь к сдавленным стонам и своим ощущениям. Узкий вход приятно сжимал возбуждённую плоть и, преодолев тугое колечко мышц, ирландец снова вышел, поводя членом по ложбинке. Затем он опять вошёл неглубоко – так, что только головка была погружена в эту обволакивающую влажную теплоту – и принялся двигаться мелкими медленными толчками, не входя глубже. Это было чертовски приятно, мокро и горячо. Кили не мог отвести глаз от разработанной дырки, наблюдая, как погружается туда член с этим охуенным развратным хлюпаньем. Фили было потянулся рукой к своему члену, но ирландец опередил его, легко, но настойчиво отвёл ладонь в сторону и сам обвил член любовника рукой, двигая ею также медленно, в такт своим движениям. Блондин запрокинул голову и стонал в голос, о чём-то умоляя и мешая имя Кили с ругательствами, впрочем, парень этого не замечал – слишком сильно возбуждение бухало кровью у висков, да и собственные сбивчивые вздохи мешали. Он кончил и вошёл, наконец, глубоко, дёрнувшись ещё несколько раз, изливаясь в это влажное растраханное нутро, а потом, спохватившись, рассеянно провёл рукой по члену Фили ещё несколько раз, помогая кончить и ему. Почувствовав, как ладонь стала мокрой и липкой, Кили отстранился, наблюдая, как из ануса любовника начала вытекать тонкой белёсой струйкой сперма… и чуть не кончил снова. Поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, ирландец склонился над задом блондина и нерешительно коснулся языком ложбинки.  
  
\- Аах, ну, ты… - только и смог выдавить Фили.  
  
Кили усмехнулся, напоследок ещё раз погрузил язык в дырку и повалился рядом на кровать, глядя на полицейского.  
  
\- Блять… - выдохнул Фили. – Из меня течёт.  
  
\- Ну, неудивительно, я же в тебя кончил, - засмеялся Кили.  
  
\- Ага… Необычно, но... приятно, - блондин закрыл глаза.  
  
Ирландец придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его в щёку, не решаясь коснуться губ, но полицейский то ли случайно, то ли нарочно повернул голову, и они соприкоснулись губами. Фили не двигался секунду, а потом принялся его целовать. И это было ещё приятней.

 

* * *

  
  
\- Эй, Чарли, просыпайся, - Фили осторожно тронул за плечо полицейского, который спал, положив голову на руки. На столе стоял тумблер с недопитым кофе, ещё несколько одноразовых стаканчиков из-под бодрящего напитка валялось в ведре для бумаг.  
  
\- А? – Чарли щурился спросонья.  
  
\- Всю ночь на дежурстве что ли провёл? – Фили сдвинул брови.  
  
\- Да этот грёбаный Сидней, грёбаная разница и грёбаная Австралия… - выругался он, потягиваясь. – Два часа назад только с Кэти общались.  
  
\- Нашли что-то? – поинтересовался блондин, окинув взором исписанную доску.  
  
\- Ну, кое-что есть,- улыбнулся Чарли.  
  
\- Подождём ребят и расскажешь, лады? А потом сразу домой, - скомандовал Фили.  
  
\- За кофе только схожу, - высокий полицейский поднялся и уже в дверях столкнулся с Мэтью.

Вскоре появился и Бофур.  
  
\- Это что за ацтекские узоры? – спросил Мэтью, заваривая чай и косясь на маркерную доску, покрытую каракулями крупного почерка Чарли.  
  
\- Это немного ночного мозгового штурма, точнее выноса мозга, с Сиднеем, - Чарли вошёл, побалтывая кофе в стаканчике.  
  
\- Чего говорят? – Бофур выругался и ещё раз перезагрузил компьютер.  
  
\- В общем, мы перерыли дела с «Феррипроксом» и «Селаксом». Парень, у которого нашли наркоту в слабительном, к счастью, ещё сидит. Этот Двалин даже сам услужливо наведался к нему с Кэти. И вот что имеем, - Чарли подошёл к доске. – Парня повязали в клубе «Китайская прачечная». Здесь, - он ткнул на распечатку куска карты Сиднея. – Это центральная часть города, недалеко от Харбор-Бридж. К слову, Майлза Уэлли нашли неподалёку…  
  
\- Думаешь, вместе тусовались? – Фили почесал подбородок, следя за рассуждениями коллеги.  
  
\- Кэти показывала ему фото Майлза, сказал, что не знакомы. Хотя, может, и врёт, - Чарли пожал плечами. - Ну, это не суть. Тут есть зацепка пожирнее, - он лукаво улыбнулся, несмотря на усталость.  
  
\- Не томи! – Мэтью поёрзал на стуле.  
  
\- Так вот. Этот парень, который со слабительным, Дарио Чен, - полицейский ткнул в распечатку с фото, примагниченную к доске. – Много и неосторожно торговал наркотой - тут и трава, и китайский опиум, и экстази. По словам Кэти, он даже удивился, что мы интересуемся какой-то банкой, в которой было-то всего ничего. Но дилера своего назвал. Некий Тони «Морская звезда» Вайдмайер.  
  
Бофур прыснул.  
  
\- Ага, смешно, - согласился Чарли, отпивая кофе. – Кэти также смогла порыться в личных вещах Майлза. У него в записной книжке есть контакт под именем «Морская звезда». Думаете совпадение?  
  
\- Непохоже. У них был один поставщик, судя по всему. Но с чего мы решили, что это как-то связано с Канадой? – Фили встал и подошёл к доске, изучая карту Сиднея.  
  
\- Пока не с чего, - согласился Чарли. – Но Кэти постарается отыскать этого Тони.  
  
\- Хорошо бы. А то ни одной зацепки у нас, - посетовал Мэтью, выбрасывая отжатый пакетик чая в ведро.

 

* * *

  
  
Кили отрепетировал с юными учениками недавно разученную связку ещё раз и отпустил детвору по домам. Стайка маленьких танцоров тут же выпорхнула в коридор, пытаясь наперегонки добраться до передевалки. Ирландец только усмехнулся, глядя им вслед, и наклонился достать бутылку воды из автомата.  
  
\- Привет, Лора, - послышался мужской голос в конце коридора. – Как дела, малышка? - очевидно, кто-то из родителей пришёл пораньше за своим чадом. – Ну, беги, я здесь подожду.  
  
Кили сделал глоток и услышал, как шаги приближаются. Он закрутил бутылку, поворачиваясь и наткнулся взглядом на фигуру высокого мужчины в чёрных брюках и рубашке.  
  
\- Кили? – мужчина удивлённо вскинул брови, а его губы растянулись в улыбке.  
  
Казалось, что мозг за какую-то долю секунды переворочал огромные пласты информации и собрал их из самых далёких уголков памяти, чтобы знакомый образ вспыхнул в сознании.  
  
\- Фред?  
  
  
_Кили и не заметил, как задремал, после этого жаркого, утомительного секса. Он потянулся и скользнул на веранду загородного дома. Фред сидел с компьютером в руках – опять какие-то скучные финансовые сводки? – ирландец нахмурился. Август был жаркий и он так и вышел на улицу голый. Всё равно в этих роскошных владениях ни души – только они двое. Кили опёрся о перила, становясь спиной к любовнику, и слегка отставил зад, чувствуя, как по ноге течёт сперма. Фред был не клиент, а мечта, поэтому он многое ему позволял – например, драть себя без резинок. Он был заботливый, обходительный, с хорошими манерами, то, что у Фреда что-то не так с головой, Кили понял не сразу._  
  
_Они познакомились прошлой весной, сначала это были случайные встречи в гей-клубах и ночных барах, а потом он стал звонить. Приглашал в рестораны и покататься на яхте. А теперь вот жена с детьми улетела куда-то на острова, и Кили проводил с бизнесменом время на его вилле._  
  
_\- Ты бесстыжий, - улыбнулся Фред, глядя на выставленную задницу поверх экрана._  
  
_Кили только засмеялся._  
  
_Мужчина отложил ноутбук на столик и встал, развязывая халат. Он наклонился к уху парня, а рукой провёл между ног, размазывая подсыхающее семя по ноге._  
  
_\- Ты испачкался, - прошептал он, прикусывая мочку уха._  
  
_Кили застонал, потираясь ягодицами о твердеющий член._  
  
_\- Сладкий грязный мальчик, - продолжил Фред, проводя другой рукой по щеке ирландца. Парень обхватил его средний палец губами и стал активно посасывать, прикрыв глаза. – И такой нежный. Совсем как мой старший… - мужчина тяжело втянул воздух и приставил член к растраханной дырке. – Только его я не могу трахнуть, а тебя могу…_  
  
_Кили бросил похотливый взгляд через плечо._  
  
_\- Да, папочка..._  
  
  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Кили, - сейчас Фред смотрел на него в упор. Он был здесь, в этой танцевальной студии. Хуже того – он был отцом одной из его учениц. – С каких это пор шлюхи детей учат?


	10. Глава 10

Кили сидел на диване в гостиной и ждал Фили с работы. На часах было уже почти 9, а полицейский всё ещё не вернулся. Парень вздохнул и выключил телевизор. Всё-таки эта встреча в танцевальной студии заставила изрядно понервничать, и очень хотелось посоветоваться с Фили, пусть даже придётся пуститься в подробности. Фили поймёт. Он принял его, несмотря на всю ту грязь, которая была в прошлом. В конце концов, люди меняются, рассудил Кили. Сейчас он даже вообразить себе не мог, что когда-то охотно принимал ухаживания этого Фреда и стелился под него словно течная сучка.  
  
  
_\- С каких это пор шлюхи детей учат? – Фред как-то криво усмехнулся._  
  
_Какого ответа он ждал? Он, успешный и обеспеченный, когда-то пользовавшийся услугами мальчика по вызову, а потом совсем заигравшийся в богатенького папочку парня-проститутки. Извращенец._  
  
_Кили только пожал плечами._  
  
_\- Это всё в прошлом, - сухо ответил он._  
  
_\- Давно ли? – Фред удивлённо приподнял бровь и, приблизившись, взял ирландца за запястье. – По-моему, мы плохо расстались. Это неправильно, - тихо добавил он._  
  
_\- А, ну, отвали, - Кили дёрнул руку. – Это – танцевальная студия. Детей бы хоть постеснялся. Хотя тебе не привыкать…_  
  
_\- Поехали в гостиницу, - тут же сориентировался мужчина._  
  
_\- Тебя жизнь ничему не учит? – изумился Кили. – Иди трахай кого-нибудь другого. У меня новая жизнь, новая работа._  
  
_\- Надолго ли? – засмеялся Фред. – Завтра поговорю с Валери. Никто в здравом уме не захочет, чтобы детей учила грязная подстилка._  
  
_\- Попробуй только, - парень зло сверкнул глазами, уставившись на мужчину. – Жене твоей расскажу…_  
  
_\- Кили, я развёлся, - улыбка Фреда был одновременно торжествующей и страшной._  
  
_\- Плевать, - кивнул ирландец, немного подумав. - Фото в школьной форме Ника у меня тоже остались. Боюсь, что о встречах с детьми по выходным можешь забыть._  
  
_\- Это мы ещё посмотрим._  
  
  
Кили выругался и потёр глаза, услышав шорох шагов на асфальтовой дорожке у крыльца. Сейчас или никогда – пронеслось в мозгу. Сердце билось так часто, что в глазах появились тёмные пятна. Он сглотнул и замер.  
  
\- Привет, - Фили был изрядно уставший, даже улыбка какая-то вымученная. Не иначе как на работе завал.  
  
\- Фили, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - Кили не двигался с места, словно прирос к дивану.  
  
\- Что случилось? – блондин обеспокоенно сдвинул брови.  
  
\- Сегодня в студию пришёл один бывший клиент. Он отец Лоры, ученицы, - Кили старался смотреть своему парню в глаза, хоть и давалось это с трудом – Фили застыл, казалось, дыхание задержал, а в глазах блеснуло что-то. То ли боль, то ли обида.  
  
\- И? – подал голос полицейский, когда повисла пауза.  
  
\- Он обещал рассказать Валери, что я был… что я занимался сексом за деньги, - Кили буквально выдавил из себя последние слова и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Фили закусил губу и обвёл взглядом гостиную, будто где-то могла скрываться подсказка или, на худой конец, прятался ведущий комедийного шоу, готовый выпрыгнуть в потоке конфетти и сообщить, что Фили стал жертвой розыгрыша. Он успел полюбить Кили, привязаться к нему, и каким-то образом его подсознание вычеркнула всё это грязное прошлое парня. До сих пор оно было кошмарным сном, а теперь вдруг приобрело осязаемые контуры и конкретные черты…  
  
\- Фили? – полицейский очнулся от размышлений и посмотрел на ирландца.  
  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
\- Я не знаю… Я пригрозил, что расскажу его жене всё, но Фред развёлся. У меня ещё есть фото в школьной форме его сына, - Кили колебался. – Он больной на всю голову. Мечтал сына трахнуть, фотографировал меня в его одежде… Как думаешь, можно найти номер и позвонить, и тогда…  
  
\- Ты хочешь его шантажировать? – перебил его Фили. Он слабо соображал. Весь этот поток подробностей о прошлой жизни парня и его связи с этим странным клиентом…  
  
\- Да, - неуверенно кивнул Кили.  
  
\- Это незаконно.  
  
\- А угрожать мне, блять, законно? – вспылил парень, поднявшись.  
  
\- А что будешь делать, если ещё какой-нибудь клиент придёт? Или у тебя на всех компромат есть? – зло выкрикнул Фили.  
  
\- Я думал, ты мне поможешь…  
  
\- Думать нужно было, когда всяким психам зад подставлял, - Фили осёкся, но было уже поздно. Кили резко втянул воздух, моргнул раз, другой.  
  
\- Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения? – медленно протянул он.  
  
\- Кили, я не об этом… - полицейский опустился на диван. – Сядь, давай успокоимся и поговорим…  
  
\- Нечего тут говорить, - голос ирландца прозвучал глухо. – Шлюхой был, блять, шлюхой и остался? Так, по-твоему?  
  
\- Я этого не говорил, - строго ответил Фили, поднимая на него глаза. – Если бы я так думал, я бы с тобой не жил.  
  
\- Конечно. Благодетель. Слышал я уже такое, проходили, - Кили резко развернулся и направился в спальню. Послышался шорох.  
  
\- Куда, блять, собрался? – Фили привалился к дверному косяку, сложив на груди руки, и следил, как ирландец сердито запихивает толстовку в рюкзак.  
  
\- Не твоё дело.  
  
\- А, по-моему, моё, - он схватил Кили за плечо, пытаясь остановить, но парень вырвался и метнул на него колючий взгляд. – Куда собрался? – ещё раз настойчиво повторил блондин, следуя за ним в холл.

Кили молча завязывал шнурки, делая вид, что не замечает обращённых к нему вопросов.  
  
\- Что? Неудобно стало? – не вытерпел Фили. В горле собрался противный тяжёлый ком. – Надоело? Привык бегать от проблем?  
  
\- Скорее от клиентов, - огрызнулся Кили.  
  
И тут Фили не сдержался и налетел на него, ударил. Было обидно. Хотелось плакать и драться. И выплеснуть всю ту злость, которая накопилась внутри и только-только начала вырываться наружу. Кили сначала растерялся, а потом отвесил удар в ответ, отпихнул полицейского, тот упал на пол.  
  
\- Охуел? – ирландец округлил глаза, отдышавшись.  
  
\- Тебе что, срать на всё? – Фили уже не сдерживал слёзы, которые свободно текли по щекам. – Да я постоянно думаю о том, что тебя имели все подряд… как так, Кили? – парень уже успел открыть дверь, но остановился, взявшись за ручку. – Ты же мой. Только мой. И я люблю тебя. А ты так просто об этом говоришь. Неужели тебе наплевать, что мне больно?  
  
\- А я, блять, мученика должен из себя строить? – заорал Кили, не выдержав. – Прости, но я ебался за бабло добровольно. И ты это знал, – он бросил ключи на столик и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

 

 

* * *

  
  
Подъезжая в автобусе к Торонто, Кили судорожно размышлял, куда податься посреди ночи. Друзей у него не было. Он знал нескольких парней из клубной среды, с которыми иногда вместе работал, но вряд ли им сейчас было бы до него дело. Ну, разве что Райну или Люку. Райн трубку не брал, зато Люк ответил сразу, слегка нетрезвым голосом сообщил, что отрывается в «Кубе».  
  
Кили в элитное заведение пускать не хотели, так что Люку пришлось встретить его и провести в приватную зону. Девочки - почти без одежды - извивались на танцполе. Рядом сидел какой-то потный клерк, но, казалось, был уже не в том состоянии, чтобы воспринимать происходящее вокруг.  
  
\- Да, вот это дела, чувак, - протянул Люк, занюхав дорожку и пригладив волосы. Он был тощий – кожа да кости. Кили не знал, сколько Люку лет, наверно, все тридцать, но из-за худобы он казался намного моложе. – Что делать собираешься?  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - мотнул головой Кили, крутя в руках телефон.  
  
\- Слушай, у тебя был реальный шанс с этим легавым. Это у нас, так, спонсоры, - Люк вздохнул и зажмурился. Его уже накрывало. – Будешь? – он показал жестяную коробку с порошком.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо. Блять, это херня полная. Люк, у вас есть, где перекантоваться?  
  
\- Сейчас нет, к сожалению, - парень виновато посмотрел на него. – Да даже если б и было… Не могу я так парней подставлять. Вдруг он тебя искать будет? А у нас там кокос хранится.  
  
\- Ясно. Забей, - Кили попытался улыбнуться.  
  
Он просидел в клубе ещё час, наблюдая, как молодые люди вокруг бьются в танцах, больше напоминавших конвульсии, и, попрощавшись, вышел на улицу. Бродил какое-то время по набережной. Бросил взгляд на Си-Эн Тауэр. Вдруг вспомнилось, как ещё совсем недавно сидел там, в ресторане и держал Фили за руку. Внутри что-то словно защемило, но Кили отмёл эти чувства. Он был зол, чертовски зол.  
  
На востоке небо уже розовело, когда Кили вышел у терминала. У круглосуточных касс людей не было, да и в целом в зале ожидания пассажиров можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Он прошёлся несколько раз вдоль стоек регистрации, собираясь с мыслями, и двинулся, наконец, к одной из касс.  
  
\- На ближайший рейс до Чикаго, пожалуйста, - Кили протянул кредитку.  
  
\- Туда-обратно? – поинтересовалась девушка, проверяя наличие мест.  
  
\- В один конец.  
  


* * *

  
  
Фили наблюдал, как занимается заря, лёжа на боку. За всю ночь он так и не сомкнул глаз. Размышлял обо всём, что сказал ему Кили, как отреагировал, как вспылил. Неужели ему, и правда, не было никакого дела? Было больно и как-то пусто внутри. Хотелось свернуться под одеялом, как в детстве, и ждать, что с рассветом рассеются все кошмары. Ещё больше хотелось отмотать жизнь на полгода назад, чтобы не было в ней никакого Кили и этой любви, будь она неладна. Фили почувствовал, как на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы. Больше всего хотелось ничего не чувствовать вообще.  
  
Он подъехал к офису уже в 8, планируя отвлечься за работой. В отделе никого не было. Фили включил компьютер и в ожидании загрузки отправился за кофе: усталость и бессонная ночь начали подавать голос. Вернувшись, проверил почту. Было несколько непрочитанных писем от Кэти. Фили даже забыл по привычке проверить их из дома. Сотрудница просила перезвонить, как только появится возможность.  
  
\- Кэти, привет, - поздоровался Фили, набрав номер девушки. – Не разбудил? Сколько у вас?  
  
\- Фили, привет! – Кэти казалась весьма бодрой и взволнованной. – Двенадцатый час тут. Я ещё не сплю. Есть информация насчёт Тони Вайдмайера.  
  
\- Нашли его?  
  
\- Он особо и не прятался, - усмехнулась Кэти. – Работает в аэропорту Сиднея.


	11. Глава 11

Пунктуальный Мэтью вошёл в офис аккурат в 9 утра. Фили ещё изучал профайл на Тони Вайдмайера, присланный австралийскими коллегами.  
  
\- Видел письма от Кэти, что говорит? – осведомился Мэтью, инспектируя чайный налёт в кружке.  
  
\- Нашли его, - устало отозвался Фили. Чувствовал он себя крайне скверно. Усталость и нервозность прошлой ночи отразилась и на лице, чего въедливый Мэтью упустить никак не мог.  
  
\- Что-то ты выглядишь неважно, босс, - отметил коллега. – Всю ночь что ли тут тусовался?  
  
\- Если бы, - Фили только рукой махнул. – Я в кафетерий. Чарли с Бофуром придут – посмотрите профайл Тони. Обсудим.  
  
Он уже с полчаса помешивал кофе, цедя по глоточку. Кили ушёл. Нужно было бы ему позвонить, узнать, где он, не стряслось ли чего, но заставить себя это сделать Фили не мог. Всё, что парень наговорил, очень ранило. Было обидно до слёз. С одной стороны, полицейский понимал, что ирландец был в пылу ссоры и намеренно старался задеть побольнее, но с другой стороны – разве так поступают с теми, кого любят? Наверно, оно и к лучшему.  
  
\- Что к лучшему? – он услышал голос Чарли и понял, что последние слова произнёс вслух. – Мне как обычно, - сказал полицейский кассиру и подошёл к столику.  
  
\- Привет, Чарли, - Фили коротко кивнул.  
  
\- На тебе лица нет, что случилось? – Чарли сдвинул брови.  
  
\- С Кили поругался. Он ушёл, куда – не знаю, - блондин сам не понял, зачем начал всё это рассказывать коллеге.  
  
\- Так… Пойдём-ка выйдем, - Чарли поднялся, забирая свой кофе на кассе. – Курить будешь?  
  
\- Бросил же, - усмехнулся Фили печально и последовал за сотрудником в парк.  
  
Они сидели на скамейке на привычном месте уединения Фили, где он любил покурить, ещё давно, в былые времена. Он рассказывал Чарли всё, что случилось вчера ночью, а тот только хмурился и пил свой крепкий кофе, глядя куда-то под ноги и ковыряя здоровенным ботинком песок.  
  
\- Не звонил? – спросил Чарли, выкидывая стакан в урну.  
  
\- Нет. Я даже не знаю, где он. Я должен волноваться, наверно? Но я слишком зол, - вздохнул Фили. – Блять, так гадко. Не могу ни о чём думать.  
  
\- Херово, - процедил Чарли, глядя перед собой. – Думаешь, может натворить дел? – он посмотрел на начальника.  
  
\- Нет… Не знаю. Думаю, нет, - Фили смахнул с коленки воображаемую пылинку.  
  
\- Так он нужен тебе или как? Я понять не могу, - Чарли застегнул воротник кожаной куртки. День выдался ветреный и прохладный. – Не разбираюсь в ваших радужных раскладах, но мне казалось, у вас типа любовь… - последние слова полицейский произнёс себе под нос.  
  
Фили замер, открыв рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Любовь. Да, он любит Кили. Любил… Но в чувствах ирландца уверенности теперь уже не было никакой. Конечно, он и сам в пылу ткнул парня в прошлые ошибки, но Кили, похоже, пытался задеть его нарочно. Покоя не давала брошенная фраза. _«Скорее от клиентов»_ \- так он сказал? Внутри всё сжалось в маленький чёрный чёрствый комок. Фили снова почувствовал себя обманутым неудачником, не достойным любви и доверия. И вот перед ним кирпичный домик на побережье Ванкувера, он возвращается домой чуть раньше обычного. Поднимается по ступенькам. Как сейчас помнил – одна, две, три, четыре. В прихожей чужая обувь, но заметил не сразу. В руках букет – у них годовщина. Распахнул дверь в спальню и выругался. Они – жена и лучший друг, как в дешёвом кино. Только лепестки, кружась, опустились на пол… А ведь мать всегда говорила, что он слишком добрый и доверчивый, а в мире слишком много подлых и неблагодарных людей. Кто-нибудь обязательно однажды разобьёт сердце её маленькому Фили…  
  
\- Из-за хуйни поругались, если честно, - буркнул Чарли, выхватывая его из мыслей.  
  
\- Что? – Фили непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Ну, по факту же не случилось ничего. Бабские разборки, прости, за слова зацепились… - кашлянул полицейский. – Ты сам говорил, если любишь – это всё неважно, - добавил Чарли смущённо. - Знаешь, я поговорил с Кими. Ну… после того, что ты сказал. Мне легче стало, - он улыбнулся.  
  
\- Как она, кстати? – поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Ну, могло быть и лучше. Но и хуже тоже. Ходила к врачу, к психологу… Энди в школу взяли.  
  
\- Здорово!  
  
\- Ага. Ну, и прости, что на фоне твоего дерьма, но вчера ночью… - Чарли сделал неприличный жест и засмеялся.  
  
\- Э… Это точно больше, чем я хотел бы знать, - Фили покраснел, но тоже улыбнулся.  
  
\- Из любого дерьма, можно выкарабкаться, вот я к чему, - рассудил подчинённый. – Время всё на свои места расставит.  
  
\- Это с каких пор ты философом стал? – Фили округлил глаза, скептически изучая довольное лицо коллеги.  
  
\- Смотри, - Чарли порылся в кармане и достал документы, за край обложки была засунута старая фотокарточка. Обычный снимок, чёрно-белый, пожелтевший от времени. На нём молодые парень и девушка на фоне дощатой стены какого-то амбара позировали фотографу. На девушке было светлое летнее платье, а волосы заплетены в две длинные косы, на ногах простенькие старые босоножки. Парень был одет в простые джинсы из грубой ткани и клетчатую рубашку. Что-то никогда не меняется…  
  
\- Сколько вам тут? – спросил Фили, глядя на непривычно гладкое лицо Чарли. На этом снимке он был худой, по-юношески угловатый, а щёки все в веснушках. Кими в молодости казалась ещё более экзотичной. Выглядели они забавно – как первый поселенец и его индейская подруга. Очень разные. Объединял недоверчивый взгляд, которым оба уставились в объектив.  
  
\- Мне семнадцать, а Кими шестнадцать, - ответил Чарли. И Фили заметил, что глаза его как будто погрустнели. – Карточку сделали в двух экземплярах, фотограф заезжий был.  
  
\- Такие молодые тут, - вздохнул Фили. – Совсем дети.  
  
\- Так и есть. Через два дня после этого взрослыми стали, - полицейский усмехнулся, кивая на фотографию в руках начальника. – А в конце лета она уехала с матерью. И замуж вышла, - Чарли плотно сжал губы, отворачиваясь.  
  
Фили сидел какое-то время, держа снимок в руках. В этой истории с Кими было, конечно, много всего страшного, но ведь и счастье было…. Правда, ждать его Чарли пришлось пятнадцать лет. Полжизни. Фили снова бросил взгляд на лицо молодого Чарли. Почему он такой грустный? Все люди на старых фотографиях какие-то грустные. Или нет? Каково это – найти своего единственного, любить, знать, что нужен тебе только этот человек, и не иметь возможности быть рядом? А если Кили его судьба? Сейчас или никогда.  
  
\- Наберу ему, - решил Фили, возвращая Чарли снимок, и поднёс к уху телефон. Вежливый женский голос сообщил, что абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. – Недоступен…  
  
\- Ну, позже ещё позвони. Пошли в офис. Тут недолго и зад отморозить.  


* * *

  
  
Билетов на рейс в 7 утра не оказалось, пришлось лететь в 10. Кили промаялся в аэропорту без сна всю ночь и под утро, злой как чёрт, сел, наконец, в самолёт. В О’Хара людей уже было море: всюду сновали китайские бизнесмены и японские туристы, студенты и транзитные пассажиры. Кили миновал всю эту разномастную толпу и взял билет на автобус до центра города.  
  
На экране телефона горело два пропущенных вызова от Фили. Видимо, звонил во время полёта. Настроения общаться с полицейским не было. Кили набрал Торина. Дядя был на работе, но обещал отправить навстречу секретаря с ключами от квартиры. То ли слишком занят, то ли посчитал, что по телефону лучше проблемы не обсуждать, но расспрашивать ни о чём не стал.  
  
Поднявшись на семнадцатый этаж роскошного дома на Прейри-авеню, Кили открыл дверь и вошёл в квартиру. У дяди везде царила какая-то стерильная чистота и порядок. Кремовые стены и ковёр контрастировали с тёмным деревом мебели. Все вещи были убраны в шкафы и комоды, даже пульт от телевизора не мозолил глаза на журнальном столике. То ли Торин был фанатом чистоты и минимализма, то ли просто не успел обжить новую квартиру, проводя всё время на работе или в поездках.  
  
Кили прошёл в одну из гостевых комнат и, бросив на пушистый ковёр рюкзак, опустился на постель. Спать хотелось ужасно, но он заставил себя подняться и добрести до душа. А потом просто залез под такое же кремовое одеяло и уснул.  
  
Когда он проснулся, за окном было уже темно. Телефон разрядился и, выругавшись, Кили полез за зарядкой. На часах почти 8, ещё несколько пропущенных вызовов от Фили и сообщение от Торина: «Я буду поздно. Бизнес-ужин с клиентами. Завтра поговорим?» Кили отправил ответ и стал размышлять, что делать дальше. Слушать извинения Фили не хотелось. Внутри даже злобы не осталось, было какое-то тянущее чувство тоски и… разочарования? _«Думать нужно было, когда всяким психам зад подставлял»_ пронеслось в мозгу и больно резануло по сердцу. Кили всхлипнул и почувствовал, как по щекам потекли, наконец, слёзы – усталости, боли, отчаяния, одиночества. Любви? Он размазал их по лицу и запустил пальцы в волосы. Блять. Как же это было тяжело – верить и обманываться. Он всегда считал, что Фили не такой как его предыдущие парни, которые видели в нём лишь доступную подстилку, того, кто спит с мужчинами за деньги, а в перерывах крутит романы с гламурными мальчиками. И о чём им теперь говорить? Не о чем. Кили боялся, что, если позвонит, то не сдержится.  
  
Он достал из рюкзака чистые джинсы и обтягивающую ярко-жёлтую майку, накинул кожаную куртку и вышел на улицу. Чикаго он знал неплохо, но знакомых здесь не было – так, пара случайных связей. До центра города ирландец доехал на такси. Хотелось забыть обо всём, не чувствовать, просто наслаждаться дурманящим весельем и лёгкостью. Он зашёл в один популярный гей-клуб и примостился у барной стойки. Публика была колоритная: несколько мужчин за сорок, студенты, парочка негров, китаец, офисные работники. В основном выпивали, на танцполе отплясывало человек двадцать. К нему сразу попробовал клеиться какой-то нетрезвый лысый мужчина, но Кили удалось отвязаться от настойчивого ухажёра.  
  
\- Эй, привет, - рядом опустился молодой парень с ярко-розовой чёлкой. – Не занято?  
  
\- Нет, - Кили пожал плечами.  
  
\- Твоё сердце, - подмигнул парень.  
  
\- Что?- переспросил Кили, едва различая слова за шумом грохочущей музыки.  
  
\- Твоё сердце не занято? – улыбнулся парень. – Это я типа пошутил.  
  
\- А. Ясно, - Кили улыбнулся в ответ одними уголками губ, гипнотизируя стакан.  
  
\- Тони, - парень протянул ладонь.  
  
\- Кили, - на автомате ответил ирландец.  
  
\- Пойдём потанцуем, Кили?  
  
В неоновых лучах розовая чёлка Тони казалась совершенно космической. У парня была красивая улыбка и он постоянно смеялся. Кили даже невольно залюбовался его лицом, голубыми глазами, прямым аккуратным носом. На нём была рубашка с закатанными рукавами, небрежно расстёгнутая на груди.  
  
\- Тебя что-то заботит, но ты не думай об этом, - прошептал он Кили на ухо, вдруг приблизившись. – Поехали ко мне? Ты такой классный. Хочу тебя…  
  
В следующий миг Кили почувствовал чужие губы, язык, который настойчиво пытался проникнуть в рот и руки, которые крепко обнимали и гладили бёдра, намереваясь пробраться за пояс узких джинсов. Секунду размышляя, ирландец ответил на поцелуй.  
  
\- Ко мне? – ещё раз спросил Тони, отрываясь.  
  
Кили кивнул.


	12. Глава 12

Кили брёл пешком по берегу озера и размышлял, как же забавно, что он всю жизнь провёл на побережье. Озёр, морей, океанов – неважно. Ирландское море, Атлантический океан, Мичиган, Онтарио и теперь снова Мичиган, на берегу которого высились небоскрёбы жилых кварталов и бизнес-центров – целый исполинский каменный лес, тёмный, утопающий в ярких огнях, которые уносились с линиями электропередач куда-то далеко, к горизонту, и, наверно, растворялись там, в ночных прериях.  
  
На часах было около двух, а метро откроется только в четыре. Кили втянул прохладный воздух и зашагал дальше.  
  
_Он не был так уж пьян, когда садился в такси, но дорога до квартиры Тони слиплась в одно неразборчивое воспоминание из влажных поцелуев в шею, потных ладошек под майкой и стонов на заднем сидении. Реальность происходящего проступила, когда щёлкнул дверной замок. Они зашли. В прихожей было темно, да и в комнате тоже._  
  
\- Хочу тебя видеть, - прошептал Тони и, улыбнувшись, зажёг свет в спальне.  
  
Он взял Кили за руку и повёл за собой. Тут же опустился на колени, стал расстёгивать джинсы. Взял член в рот и принялся жадно сосать, сразу забирая глубоко. Этот Тони явно знал толк в отсосах. Кили даже сказать ничего не успел. Было жутко приятно и отчего-то страшно. Он посмотрел вниз, на эту светлую макушку и машинально провёл рукой по волосам с розовой прядкой, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Парень улыбнулся, проходясь языком по стволу, и подмигнул ему, глядя в глаза.  
  
Кили почувствовал, как стало жарко внизу, а в ушах звенело. Ему даже показалось, что он теряет сознание. И эти волосы… светлые.  
  
\- Тони… Постой, - он попытался оттолкнуть парня за плечо. Тот не реагировал. – Эй? – громче повторил он и отодвинулся сам.  
  
\- Наигрался? – ухмыльнулся Тони, поднимаясь, и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
  
\- Стой, - Кили отстранился.- Я… я не хочу. Мне надо идти, - он попытался подтянуть джинсы, но Тони резко схватил его за руку, заламывая.  
  
\- Куда собрался среди ночи? – он то ли улыбнулся, то ли оскалился. – Я ещё не закончил. Давай посмотрим, дырка у тебя такая же сладкая, как член, - с этими словами он повалил Кили на постель и, придавив своим телом, попытался пробраться к его заду.  
  
\- Ты спятил? А, ну, блять, пусти! – заорал ирландец.  
  
\- Не вырывайся и больно не будет. Первый раз что ли? – засмеялся Тони, настойчиво пропихивая сразу два пальца в задницу.  
  
Кили зашипел от внезапного вторжения и попробовал скинуть парня, но тот крепко держал его.  
  
\- Я не хочу! Блять, что не ясно? – крикнул Кили.  
  
\- А мне кажется, хочешь, - ответил Тони, продолжая орудовать пальцами. – Сам виноват. Не вырывался бы – я б сходил за смазкой в ванну, - он вздохнул и ещё раз больно всадил пальцы на сухую.  
  
Кили замер, а потом резко выгнулся и, воспользовавшись замешательством Тони, двинул ему под дых, быстро вскакивая с кровати.  
  
\- Ах ты тварь… - застонал парень. – Так бы и сказал, что не хочешь. Я думал, ты любишь пожёстче…  
  
Кили только успел подобрать свои вещи и выбежать за дверь. Два лестничных пролёта он преодолел как во сне – казалось, что ноги не касаются ступенек. На улице, шатаясь, дошёл до угла, свернул в узкий тёмный тупик и почувствовал, как к горлу подступает. Стошнило на заляпанный жвачками и окурками в тёмных пятнах разлитого пива асфальт. Он сел прямо на тротуар и прижал голову к коленям. Было отвратительно настолько, что хотелось провалиться, умереть, исчезнуть, как никогда и не было. Кили не чувствовал слёз, которые свободно текли по щекам, и как горло дерёт – точно наждачкой прошлись. Он закрыл глаза и видел только светлую макушку… Фили.  
  
\- Фили, что же я наделал… - произнёс ирландец вслух. На пустынном берегу не было людей, а мимо по автостраде только пролетали редкие машины и также стремительно скрывались в неоне и тлеющем сумраке Чикаго. Небо уже расцветило лиловым.  
  
Торину он сразу отправил сообщение, что будет в клубе, так что дядя не названивал. В отличие от Фили. Пропущенных вызовов было несколько десятков, а также многочисленный СМС с просьбой перезвонить или хотя бы дать знать, где он сейчас находится. В последнем Фили писал: «Пожалуйста, просто скажи, что у тебя всё в порядке. Просто отправь что-нибудь в ответ, чтобы я понял. Я был полным идиотом. Кили, мне страшно думать, что я тебя потерял». «Это я тебя потерял, похоже», - подумал Кили, сбрасывая СМС: «Я у Торина». Ответ пришёл мгновенно: «Кили! Спасибо, что ты ответил! Пожалуйста, мы можем поговорить? Позвони, как только сможешь. Я буду ждать».  
  
Кили выругался и сунул телефон в карман. Что он сейчас скажет Фили? Что вспомнил о нём, только когда какой-то клубный парень взял в рот его член? От воспоминаний ирландца чуть снова не стошнило. Он всегда думал, что секс – это круто, особенно с симпатичным и умелым любовником, - и чем больше секса, тем лучше. Даже когда давал за деньги, не отказывал себе в бесплатных развлечениях, если на вечеринке попадался неплохой вариант. Ведь у него были отношения и раньше. Правда, с такими же безудержными и молодыми парнями, как и он сам, для которых сходить налево было привычным делом. И чем больше Кили погружался в эту беспечную клубную жизнь, тем больше ему она казалась естественной. И вот он уже мог спокойно переспать с незнакомым мужчиной, который предложил прокатиться на его спортивной машине. Не бесплатно, конечно же. А потом ребята, которые давно уже занимались проституцией, посоветовали создать страничку и подсказали, как ненавязчиво разводить толстосумов на лаве…  
  
Но это было тогда. До Фили. Как будто жизнь назад.  


* * *

  
  
После ночного сообщения от ирландца Фили стало чуть спокойнее – жив, здоров, у дяди, в конце концов. Хотя бы за это переживать не придётся. Оставалось надеяться, что Кили отойдёт и они смогут поговорить. Торопить парня он не хотел, хоть и изводило это ожидание непомерно.  
  
«Люблю тебя. Прости, если сможешь», - отправил Фили, заваривая кофе на кухне. Без Кили и его утренней возни здесь стало очень пусто. Полицейский бросил взгляд на плетёное кресло на веранде. Вот и остались они вдвоём снова.  
  
В отделе царило оживление. Оно и ясно – Кэти и австралийская полиция ухватились за существенный хвост с этим Тони Вайдмайером.  
  
\- Вы обратили внимание, где конкретно он работает? – допытывался Мэтью, расхаживая по офису и размахивая досье на подозреваемого.  
  
\- В карго он работает, - вздохнул Чарли, глядя на коллегу в упор. – Сотый раз повторяешь. Скажи уже, что затеял.  
  
\- Мы с Бофуром тут порылись в графиках работы Вайдмайера и расписании рейсов, - пояснил Мэтью, обмахнувшись папкой. – У нас душно или мне кажется?  
  
\- Мэтт! – хором одёрнули полицейского Чарли и Фили.  
  
\- В общем, помните таблетки и мою идею с лечащимися пенсионерками?  
  
\- Такое забудешь. – Чарли закатил глаза и наклонился выкинуть в ведро пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. – Конкретнее?  
  
\- Смотрите, Тони работает в зоне разгрузки. Верно? – все кивнули. – Что если он подхватывает багаж с наркотой? То есть, работает на приёме, так сказать.  
  
\- Вскрывает чей-то багаж и достаёт оттуда наркоту в таре из-под лекарства? Так по-твоему? – подытожил Чарли.  
  
\- Ну… типа того. Изначально ему кто-то из Канады сообщает, что в таком-то розовом или чёрном чемодане в такой-то баночке будет наркота, - неуверенно закончил Мэтью.  
  
\- Мэтт, в аэропорту всё-таки видеонаблюдение во всех зонах, полиция. Сотрудники не могут просто так доставать что-то из чемоданов незаметно. И, даже если они это делают в каком-то укромном помещении для хранения багажа, там же всегда есть другие работники… - ответил Фили.  
  
\- Если только это не вселенский заговор сиднейского аэропорта, что вряд ли, - отозвался Бофур.  
  
\- Я всё же считаю, что возможно незаметно достать баночку слабительного из чемодана, - настаивал Мэтью.  
  
\- Окей, - Фили встал и подошёл к карте аэропорта Кингсфорда Смита. – Но есть что-то, что бы реально указывало на это, кроме твоих догадок, Мэтт? С Тони напрямую пока ведь не говорили, кстати? – он взглянул на Чарли.  
  
\- Нет, - сотрудник мотнул головой.- А то спугнём ещё.  
  
\- Можно? – Фили взял из рук Мэтью графики. – Хрен поймёшь что… А компании эти, которые «Феррипрокс» и «Селакс» производят, проверяли на предмет логистики? Как они свою продукцию в Австралию поставляют обычно?  
  
\- Проверим, - кивнул Бофур. – Только думаю, разными путями. «Феррипрокс» производит «Апотекс», у них офис в Торонто, а «Одан», которая «Селакс» выпускает, находится в Пуант-Клер – это несколько километров от Монреаля.  
  
\- Вы думаете, что эти фармацевты сами наркоту в лекарства подмешивают? – поморщился Мэтью.  
  
\- Ну, что они делают и чего не делают, мы не знаем, но я хочу знать, как «Феррипрокс» и «Селакс» поступают в Австралию и, если их разгружают в Сиднее, не может ли кто чего подсыпать в аэропорту, - пояснил Фили.  


* * *

  
  
Кили открыл дверь в квартиру Торина, когда было уже около пяти утра. В гостиной было светло и тихо. Первые лучи легли на кремовый ковёр. Он попытался осторожно пробраться в свою комнату, как по дороге его окликнул высунувшийся в коридор заспанный Торин в пушистом тёмно-синем халате.  
  
\- Всё в порядке? – поинтересовался дядя, прочистив пересохшее со сна горло.  
Кили хотел ответить, что да, но вязкий комок не дал, он просто кивнул и отвернулся.  
  
\- Эй, - Торин подошёл к племяннику. – Что случилось? Я сейчас не насчёт твоего приезда – об этом тоже нужно поговорить – в клубе что-то?.. – он не успел договорить, потому что Кили ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и задрожал, сотрясаясь мелкими немыми рыданиями. – Так, давай-ка сядем.  
Кили примостился на краешке дивана. Дядя, нахмурившись смотрел на него.  
  
\- С Фили поругались, - мужчина посмотрел парню в глаза, это был не вопрос.  
  
\- Да, - Кили кивнул.  
  
\- Это… как-то связано с тем, чем ты раньше занимался? – Торин кашлянул, стараясь не нервничать.  
Кили метнул на него удивлённый взгляд.  
  
\- Откуда?..  
  
\- Я видел в интернете, - пояснил мужчина, качая головой. – Поверь, не самое приятное знание обнаружить, сколько твой племянник берёт за минет.  
  
Кили покраснел и опустил голову. Хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, сквозь все семнадцать этажей. Торин говорил об этом так спокойно – видимо, узнал не вчера и не сегодня.  
  
\- Кили, - окликнул его дядя. – Ты симпатичный парень, но это не повод вот так легко относиться к себе и к своей жизни. Я понимаю, молодость… Сам там был, - попытался улыбнуться Торин. – Я думал, у вас с Фили всё серьёзно.  
  
\- Я тоже, - Кили шмыгнул носом, гипнотизируя идеальный ковёр.  
  
\- Что случилось? – ещё раз настойчиво повторил Торин.  
  
\- Поругались. Я ушёл, - тихо отозвался парень.  
  
\- Ну, бывает, - пожал плечами Торин. – Помиритесь.  
  
\- Теперь уже вряд ли… – Дядя вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая пояснений. – Я был с другим парнем сегодня. Мы поехали к нему… - Торин замер. – Я не смог, - Кили обхватил голову руками. – Мне было так мерзко. Но я всё равно целовал его… Это ужасно. Что я теперь скажу Фили?  
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – Торин положил руку ему на плечо, и Кили невольно повернул голову, глядя дяде в глаза, тот смотрел на него с сожалением, сдвинув брови, а в глазах читалась печаль и тревога, словно он боялся услышать ответ.  
  
\- Я был зол. И думал, что всё кончено. Наверно, так, - парень пожал плечами. – Но мне не стало лучше.  
  
\- Месть только в кино сладкой кажется, - кивнул Торин. – Почему ты думаешь, что всё кончено между вами? Позвони ему, поговорите.  
  
\- Не знаю, - Кили потёр лицо ладонями. – Может быть, потом, - он зевнул.  
  
\- Давай вечером поговорим? Сейчас тебе нужно поспать.  
  
Кили не стал спорить и направился в свою комнату. Только раздевшись, он вспомнил прикосновение рук Тони к своему телу, как будто снова их почувствовал – как залезают под майку и в джинсы. Таким использованным он давно себя не чувствовал, хоть и поехал с парнем совершенно добровольно.  
  
Вернувшись из душа, Кили залез под кремовое одеяло и забылся на удивление лёгким сном. Он проспал до обеда и, когда открыл глаза, сначала подумал, что жуткие ночные приключения ему приснились, а потом скользнул взглядом по скомканной жёлтой майке на полу и перед глазами встал ночной бар с клубами неонового дыма, парень с розовой чёлкой и заплёванная подворотня. Повернулся, приподнимаясь, бедро заныло. Приподняв одеяло, Кили обнаружил здоровый синяк. Выругавшись, он лёг на другой бок и уставился в огромное французское окно, разглядывая такие же серые столбы других небоскрёбов.  
  
Зазвонил телефон. Кили потянулся к прикроватному столику. Фили. Сердце замерло на секунду, когда нажал кнопку.  
  
\- Привет, Кили? – голос на том конце был радостным и взволнованном одновременно.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Как же я за тебя переживал… Прости, прости за всё, пожалуйста. Я не должен был этого говорить тогда. Я так не думаю. Мы оба разного наговорили… - Фили сглотнул и, кажется, всхлипнул. Кили закусил губу, представляя, как полицейский на том конце провода держится, стараясь не заплакать. – Кили, я люблю тебя. Возвращайся, пожалуйста. - И тут заплакал Кили. От накатившего стыда, отчаяния, нежности. Он столько всего пережил с Фили. Парень, очевидно, услышал его рваное дыхание и всё понял. – Кили, ты плачешь? Блять, что я за урод… Не плачь. Можно я прилечу к тебе? Вот прямо сегодня вечером возьму билет и…  
  
\- Не надо, - оборвал его ирландец. – Фили, остановись. Послушай, - повисла пауза. Кили собирался с мыслями. – Кое-что произошло тут…  
  
\- Что произошло? – нетерпеливо спросил канадец сиплым голосом.  
  
\- Блять… - Кили выругался.  
  
\- Кили, скажи мне, - взмолился Фили.  
  
\- Я ночью был в гей-клубе. Встретил там парня, поехал к нему… Мы чуть не переспали. Блять, как гадко. Можешь ненавидеть меня. Прощай, - Кили нажал на кнопку и завершил разговор, матеря всех и вся и прежде всего себя.  
  
Звонок раздался снова, посчитав, что Фили имеет право высказаться напоследок, Кили снял трубку.  
  
\- Почему ты не переспал с ним? – прозвучал неожиданный едва слышный вопрос.  
  
\- Блять, я не смог. Я собирался, но не смог. Я… Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то меня трогал, кроме тебя, - Фили шумно втянул воздух. На хуй такие игры. – Фили, я тоже люблю тебя. Очень люблю. Ну, просто знай. И желаю тебе счастья. Вот.  
  
\- Ты вернёшься? – робко спросил полицейский.  
  
\- Что? Э… я. Ты разве…  
  
\- Я очень жду тебя, Кили.  
  
\- Ты не сердишься разве? – переспросил ирландец.  
  
\- Должен бы, наверно. Но я слишком люблю тебя.


	13. Глава 13. Версия вторая - ИСПРАВЛЕНИЯ В КОНЦЕ ГЛАВЫ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этот раз решила всё-таки исправить косяки и перевыложить главу.  
> Извиняюсь перед всеми, кто успел прочесть первый вариант.

После разговора с Кили на сердце стало как-то невыразимо легко. Пусть и терзали самые разные сомнения относительно ночных похождений любимого, отчего-то верилось в искренность его слов… Вечером Кили позвонил ещё раз и сказал, что взял билет на следующий день. И вот Фили не терпелось уже с утра – хотелось скорее увидеть ирландца. Он проснулся до будильника и, наспех позавтракав, поехал на работу.  
  
\- Всем привет, - поздоровался он, входя в офис. – Удалось что-нибудь про таблетки узнать?  
  
\- Кое-что есть, - кивнул Бофур. – И «Апотекс», и «Одан» отсылают лекарства в Австралию через «Эйр Канада Карго». «Апотекс» раз в две недели, «Одан» примерно раз в месяц. Пользуются крупным перевозчиком, тут уж ничего не скажешь…  
  
\- Думаете, нужно сосредоточиться на том, что происходит в аэропорту Сиднея? – Фили нахмурился. – Ну, в таком случае, это внутренние австралийские дела. Если они подсыпают в доставленные грузы что-то у себя – нас это вряд ли касается.  
  
\- А с чего мы вообще взяли, что производители как-то связаны? – Мэтью потёр лоб. – Это вы с Чарли решили в таблетках копаться, в слабительном. Окей, есть поставщик, этот Вайдмайер, который работает в аэропорту, и есть два клиента, у которых наркота оказалась в банках из-под лекарств. Может они сами её туда пересыпали… Совпадение, - он пожал плечами, заваривая чай.  
  
\- Кэти обещала до Тони добраться, - напомнил Чарли. – Вам не кажется, что если парень работает в аэропорту и приторговывает наркотой – он по-любому крупно завязан на международном трафике? Там может и не только из Канады принимает, а со всего мира, - полицейский многозначительно поднял брови.  
  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - Фили присел на стол. – Этого парня проверить нужно обязательно, только осторожно. - Чарли довольно ухмыльнулся. – Кэти ещё чего-нибудь интересного рассказала?  
  
\- Вода тёплая, волны большие, - засмеялся Чарли. – А если серьёзно, смотрит другие дела и зацепки. Завтра поедет в аэропорт с коллегами Вайдмайера общаться. Бофуру вон, - он кивнул на коллегу. – Дали какой-то частичный доступ во внешние базы.  
  
\- Могу смотреть данные по делам и статистику, - поделился айтишник. – Но внутренняя документация от меня скрыта.  
  
\- Это нам что-то дало? – Фили напрягся.  
  
\- Ну, могу сказать кто, сколько и за что сидит, - уныло отозвался программист. – Кстати, между делами по «Селаксу» и «Феррипроксу» разница в семь месяцев… То есть, Дарио Чен сидел уже давно, когда труп Майлза Уэлли нашли.  
  
\- А когда его нашли, кстати? – уточнил Фили.  
  
\- 20 апреля. То есть, свежий случай, - ответил Бофур, проверяя дело.  
  
\- Давайте тогда на Уэлли сосредоточимся. Чен всё равно сидит, да и он просто дилером был, - заключил блондин. Немного поразмыслив, добавил. – И пусть кто-нибудь из ребят на завод «Апотекса» смотается, поговорит с логистическим отделом – насколько они вообще аккуратно свою продукцию пакуют, чтобы её невозможно было вскрыть в аэропорту назначения.  
  
\- Робб без дела сидит, его пошлём, - предложил Мэтью.  
  
\- Вот и отлично.  


* * *

  
  
Просто так вернуться в Торонто дядя, конечно, не позволил. Провёл беседу, как обычно, а ещё настоял на посещении своей компании. Кили из вежливости согласился, предвкушая серое здание с толпами офисного планктона. Торин в очередной раз решил продемонстрировать, как здорово быть менеджером в «Эреборе»?  
  
Они подъезжали к центру города по Мичиган-авеню. Старые постройки из красного кирпича и причудливые узоры ар-деко перемежались тут современными небоскрёбами из стекла и бетона. Торин свернул на подземную парковку одного из бизнес-центров и оставил там машину.  
  
\- Познакомлю тебя со своими ребятами. Мы – настоящая команда, а они все – профессионалы своего дела, - подмигнул он племяннику.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - кисло отозвался Кили.  
  
Пока они поднимались в лифте на восьмой этаж, Торин рассказывал ему про «Эребор», много и воодушевлённо, словно выплёскивал свою страсть, накопившуюся за все эти годы, в надежде заразить ею Кили.  
  
\- Здесь наш главный офис для встреч с клиентами. Непосредственно с камнями мастера на фабрике за городом работают.  
  
\- Не увижу, стало быть, обещанных бриллиантов, - деланно расстроился Кили.  
  
\- Увидишь, - хитро улыбнулся Торин, а глаза его заговорщически блеснули. – Рори как раз сегодня партию привёз новую на пробу. Будем смотреть.  
  
\- Рори до сих пор у тебя работает? – Кили вскинул брови. Рори Делани был лучшим другом Торина, с которым они вместе учились. Шумный рыжий ирландец часто бывал у них в гостях. Кили с детства запомнил его весёлые зелёные глаза и старинную трубку, которую, тогда ещё молодой, Рори церемонно набивал табаком и раскуривал на крыльце, пуская колечки дыма в вечерний дублинский воздух. Кили нравилось сидеть на веранде и слушать, как молодые приятели строили планы на будущее. Первое время в Америке им было непросто, но они выкрутились. Кили что-то приятно кольнуло в груди, когда он вспомнил про старину Рори.  
  
\- О, ты помнишь Рори? – поддел его дядя. – Да, старый Рори тоже со мной. Но есть ещё молодой Рори, мы его зовём «Рори младший», - мужчина засмеялся. – Тёзка нашего старины.  
  
Кили невольно улыбнулся в ответ, а потом они вошли в офис с тёмно-синей табличкой над входом, по которой золотыми буквами шла надпись «Эребор». Всё рабочее пространство было общим, без перегородок. У противоположной стены за отдельными дверями располагались только кабинет директора, финансовый отдел и переговорная. Сплошное остекление восточной стены делало помещение светлым, а гигантские растения в кадках создавали атмосферу диковинного сада. Белые стены были увешены постерами в тонких белых рамках, на них красовались ювелирные изделия и просто огранённые камни. Несколько часов показывали время в Лондоне, Нью-Йорке, Дели и Пекине, под ними было приклеено множество разноцветных стикеров. Сотрудники Торина были так заняты работой, что заметили начальника не сразу. Несколько молодых людей за небольшим круглым столом у окна обсуждали что-то, листая буклеты, остальные сидели за компьютерами, кто-то в наушниках общался с коллегами, которые, судя по всему, находились сейчас в другой точке земного шара.  
  
\- Добрый день, мистер Оакс. Ваш гость будет кофе? – поинтересовалась женщина, которую Кили не сразу заметил.  
  
\- Спасибо Сьюзан, попозже, - улыбнулся Торин секретарю, а потом обратился к племяннику. – Пойдём, посмотрим, что Рори привёз.  
  
Они пересекли офис и вошли в переговорную, где уже собралось несколько человек. Кили отметил, что все говорили с ирландским акцентом. Парень с тёмными волосами и длинной чёлкой сидел на подоконнике.  
  
\- О, привет, Торин, - улыбнулся он, спрыгивая, и пожал начальнику руку. Очевидно, молодёжь была с дядей на «ты».  
  
\- Привет, Рори. Это Кили, мой племянник, возможно, он будет работать у нас, - Кили хотел было закатить глаза, но все эти люди были настолько милы и искренне увлечены своим делом, что он просто вежливо пожал протянутую руку. – Не терпится взглянуть на образцы, если честно, - Торин потёр ладошки и сел за стол.  
  
\- Конечно! – Рори открыл кейс, в котором аккуратными рядами на чёрном бархате были выложены камни. Все они были прекрасны, и Кили даже охнул от удивления – таких каратов он в жизни в глаза не видел. Прозрачные камни переливались всеми цветами радуги и искрились на свету.  
  
\- Так, это сразу нет… Это тоже, - Торин указал на пару образцов, которые казались просто безупречными. – Вот это интересный вариант, но, боюсь, рынок уже заполнен такими. По заказам что у нас, Роуз? – Торин посмотрел на блондинку в аккуратной белой рубашке.  
  
\- В «Тиффани» одобрили проект, - улыбнулась девушка. – У них предзаказ на те «квадратные» алмазы на полтора миллиона.  
  
\- Неплохо. А насчёт новой огранки, давайте смотреть…  
  
Торин и его коллеги пустились в обсуждения, и Кили к своему удивлению отметил, что это было жутко интересно. Они прикидывали, кто из ювелирных компаний захочет купить камни и куда отправить менеджеров на разведку, планировали закупку цейлонских сапфиров и рассуждали, какую цену установить на замбийские изумруды. К концу переговоров Кили чувствовал, что уже сможет на глаз отличить несколько разных огранок.  
  
\- … реши тогда, кто по африканскому маршруту поедет, и мне сообщи, - кивнул дядя Рори, поднимаясь. – Всем спасибо.  
  
\- Вот так и обсуждаем миллионные дела, - улыбнулся Торин. – Там у нас Даррен и его группа, - дядя кивнул на группу коллег у окна. – Они занимаются продажами. А Ронан, - Торин указал на полного мужчину в наушниках – Мониторит рынок, это наши аналитики. Ну, и по совместительству закупщики. Пойдём к Рори старшему заглянем, - он направился к закрытой двери с табличкой «Финансовый отдел».  
  
\- … нет. Да. Нет. По 45 тоже нет, - рыжий мужчина сидел к ним спиной и разговаривал по телефону, любуясь озером через окно. Торин бесшумно подошёл к столу друга и стал ждать, когда тот закончит говорить. Кили не верилось, что вот эта рыжая макушка с торчащими во все стороны волосами принадлежит Рори. – Эх, да что с них взять… итальянцы, - посетовал мужчина и повесил трубку, вздыхая.  
  
\- Привет, старина! – громогласно поздоровался Торин.  
  
Рори заорал от неожиданности, поворачиваясь, и чуть не упал со стула. Его постаревшее лицо было всё также усеяно веснушками, и Кили был готов поспорить, что очки в чёрной прямоугольной оправе те самые, которые Рори носил ещё в Ирландии.  
  
\- Блять, ну, ты напугал! – Рори уселся в кресле, закатывая рукава рубашки и расслабляя галстук.  
  
\- Эй, - Торин кашлянул. – Мы при Кили не ругаемся, забыл? – он подмигнул племяннику.  
  
\- Чего? – Рори изогнул левую бровь, непонимающе глядя на друга.  
  
\- Не узнаёшь Кили?  
  
\- Привет, - смущённо поздоровался молодой человек.  
  
\- Кили – твой племянник? – Рори рот раскрыл от удивления. – Ну, ты вымахал, парень! – он вскочил со своего места и подошёл ближе. – Сколько же тебе было, когда мы уехали? А сейчас… - он присвистнул.  
  
\- Двенадцать мне было, - засмеялся Кили. – А ты всё такой же.  
  
\- В «Желток»? – предложил Торин.  
  
\- Согласен, - Рори подхватил свою куртку, и они направились к выходу.  
  
Кафе «Желток» неподалёку было уютным местечком с недорогой вкусной едой. Они устроились на ярко-синих диванах и принялись за обед. И это было время воспоминаний. Конечно, когда Кили был ребёнком, они не могли общаться на равных, зато теперь мужчины вспоминали жизнь в Ирландии и тосковали по тем временам, расспрашивая молодого человека о последних новостях с родины. Было и весело, и грустно. Дядя с другом постарели - вон уже у Торина в волосах показалась первая седина… А их смеющиеся глаза всё такие же как прежде. И шутки, кстати, тоже, отметил про себя Кили. Дядя и Рори много работали, чтобы создать эту компанию, они вспоминали, как тяжело было первое время, как неохотно им давали кредит, и помещение было снять непросто. Слушать истории было жутко интересно, но и грустно тоже. Он пожалел, что был так невнимателен к дяде, когда только приехал в Чикаго. Чего уж там – он был сущим кошмаром. Вся его жизнь крутилась вокруг клубов и случайных подработок. Он тогда ни о чём не мечтал, только о безудержной свободе, как будто кто-то держал его и не давал расправить крылья. А сейчас с горечью осознавал, что Торин в его возрасте уже мысленно строил свой «Эребор» и копил деньги на переезд в Америку.  
  
\- Ну, а когда с «Тиффани» первый контракт подписали – тут уже, считай, имя сделали, - Рори откинулся на спинку дивана, довольно отхлёбывая кофе.  
  
\- Кили, - Торин посмотрел на племянника. – Подумай о моём предложении. Маркетинг, менеджмент, финансы – это только слова скучные, но, как видишь, работа может быть интересной.  
  
\- Ага, - Кили кивнул.  
  
\- Вы на самолёт-то не опоздаете? – напомнил Рори.  
  
\- Чёрт! – хором вырвалось у Кили и Торина.  


* * *

  
  
К счастью, пробок среди дня не было и в О’Хара они прибыли за час до вылета. Кили переминался с ноги на ногу, нервно ожидая посадки. Ему не терпелось поскорее увидеть Фили. Уже на борту ирландец пытался отвлечься, слушая музыку и разглядывая серую гладь озера под крылом, но волнение как будто щекотало изнутри.  
  
В Пирсоне самолёт приземлился точно по расписанию. Кили прошёл через терминал, минуя туристов и встречающих, и направился на парковку. Фили стоял, оперевшись о капот своей чёрной машины, и разговаривал по телефону, сунув другую руку в карман джинсов.  
  
\- Я перезвоню, - блондин замер, заметив его, и убрал мобильник.  
  
\- Привет, - тихо поздоровался Кили, подходя. Фили сглотнул и поднялся, неуверенно обнимая парня за плечи. – Прости меня, - прошептал Кили в светлую макушку.  
  
\- И ты меня прости, - канадец тепло посмотрел на него и в грустных голубых глазах словно зажёгся слабый огонёк.  
  
\- Фили, ты самый лучший, а я просто дурак.  
  
\- Пообещай мне, что не будешь больше убегать, - попросил Фили. – Я чего только не напридумывал…  
  
\- Обещаю, - кивнул Кили.  
  
Полицейский открыл рот, но потом, передумав, плотно сжал губы.  
  
\- Поехали домой.  
  
По дороге оба молчали. Кили даже не сразу заметил, что ему недостаёт привычного шума радио. В воздухе витала какая-то недосказанность. Ирландец судорожно перебирал в голове всё, что хотел бы сказать блондину. Никогда в жизни он ещё не взвешивал свои слова так тщательно. Казалось, что ему предстоит поход по канату над пропастью. Фили смотрел на дорогу, хмурил брови, щурился, когда яркие солнечные лучи ложились на лобовое стекло. Его благородный профиль как будто заострился за эти дни. Раньше Кили думал, что если их и разделяет несколько лет, то со стороны они выглядят ровесниками, а сейчас заметил мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз…  
  
Когда справа показался знакомый красный кирпич и веранда с плетёным креслом, сердце забилось чаще. Фили оставил машину на асфальтовой дорожке, как обычно. Они поднялись по ступенькам. Кили шёл следом, уткнувшись взглядом в спину полицейского. Так было спокойнее что ли. Фили повернул ключ и пропустил его в дом, а сам, сделав глубокий вдох, привалился к двери и опустил голову.  
  
\- Нам о стольком нужно поговорить, - полицейский смотрел себе под ноги. – Но с чего начать, я не знаю.  
  
\- Фили, - парень смотрел на него, и он невольно поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Я вёл себя как идиот, как дурак… Я не должен был уходить. И говорить этого не должен был, - губы дрогнули и он сглотнул. – Но ты… Ты знаешь, кем я был, и другим уже не буду, - Кили горько усмехнулся и развёл руками.  
  
\- Когда я увидел тебя в больнице, - Фили отвернулся, часто моргая, и уставился куда-то в потолок. – Я себя ненавидел. Я чуть тебя не потерял. Навсегда. А сейчас ты ушёл… - полицейский снова посмотрел парню в глаза. – Из-за меня.  
  
\- Я вернулся, - Кили попытался улыбнуться, но уголки губ только нервно дёрнулись, а глаза защипало. Он коснулся руки Фили дрожащими пальцами и сжал холодную ладонь. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. То есть, тогда хотел, конечно. Но ты никакой не клиент, правда. Я люблю тебя, - последние слова ирландец произнёс особенно нервно и смущённо, видно было, что признание далось ему с трудом, но и придало смелости. – Я через всякое дерьмо проходил. Мне платили и я терпел. Меня имели вдвоём, кончали на лицо, когда я просил так не делать, драли без резинок, заставляли делать разные грязные вещи… - Фили застонал и медленно осел на пол, прижимая колени к груди и закрывая глаза. – Фили, ты не такой и никогда таким не будешь, - твёрдо произнёс Кили, опускаясь рядом.  
  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал полицейский. По его щекам текли слёзы и верхняя губа заблестела. Кили почувствовал, как у него самого к горлу подступает ком.  
  
\- Прощаю, - кивнул он. – И ты прости за то, что… За всё. А с Фредом уж как-нибудь разберусь.  
  
\- Вы, ирландцы, вроде как не сдаётесь, - улыбнулся Фили, размазывая слёзы по щекам.  
  
\- Никогда, - засмеялся Кили в ответ.  
  
  
  
  
===============================================  
Кафе «Желток» http://eatyolk.com/gallery/


	14. Глава 14

В тусклом свете уличного фонаря, пробивавшемся сквозь шторы, Кили казался смуглым. Он лежал на подушке, повернувшись к полицейскому, и машинально водил пальцами по плечу любимого. День был слишком длинным и непростым. Фили не ожидал, что ирландец будет настолько с ним откровенен, и, хоть и больно было слышать эти сказанные так буднично слова о том, чем Кили раньше занимался, на душе стало будто легче. Словно выплеснулось всё недосказанное, схлынуло потоком и смыло последние разделявшие их рубежи.  
  
\- О чём думаешь? – спросил Кили, а белки его глаз под чернильными дугами бровей блеснули в ночи влажным холодным светом.  
  
\- Обо всём, - вздохнул Фили и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Например? – ирландец придвинулся ближе, так, что их носы почти соприкоснулись и было слышно дыхание друг друга.  
  
\- Ну, что ты красивый, например, - блондин провёл пальцами по щеке с короткой колючей щетиной, а потом опустил руку, коснувшись груди. Кили давно уже перестал бриться и тело быстро заросло жёсткими чёрными волосками, которые соблазнительно выглядывали из ворота одежды, даже среди дня намякая, что дальше ирландец весь покрыт ими: они спускались ниже, обрамляя соски, и ещё ниже, сбегая узкой дорожкой к пупку, и ниже… – Очень красивый.  
  
\- Я не об этом, - Кили нежно поймал его пальцы и поцеловал, поднося к губам. – Что думаешь о нас?  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Кили, - голос блондина был далёким, а признание вымученным. – У меня внутри сейчас такое творится… Просто нужно переждать бурю, - он тепло посмотрел на парня.  
  
\- Расскажи мне. Я хочу услышать, - Кили смотрел на него с решимостью, но где-то на самом краю голос осёкся, выдавая страх.  
  
\- Знаешь, я всё думал и думаю, о том, что произошло, - Фили сощурил глаза и посмотрел куда-то в сторону – он часто так делал, когда размышлял о чём-то. – Мне кажется, я влюбился с первого взгляда, - он озорно посмотрел на Кили. – Даже не заметил или не хотел замечать… Ну, это же было очевидно. Вы с Марселой, - он замялся.  
  
\- Шлюхи мы были с Марселой, - кивнул Кили.  
  
\- Но ты тогда сказал, что просто любишь развлекаться. А я… А я поверил, - Фили хмыкнул.  
  
\- Просто ты мне понравился, - Кили закусил губу. Он вспомнил то утро – 1 января – утро их первой встречи, когда они с Марселой возвращались с вечеринки и голосовали на шоссе. Фили казался таким честным и правильным, а ещё добрым и, о да, таким сексуальным в этой своей невинной простоте, что вдруг стало стыдно быть шлюхой с ним. Только не с ним. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя одновременно таким грязным и таким счастливым, как во время их первого секса. – Не хотел, чтобы ты оттолкнул меня… Но всё равно всплыло, - засмеялся ирландец.  
  
\- Я даже не знал тогда, должно ли меня это волновать, - продолжил Фили. – С тобой так хорошо. С тобой так сладко, Кили, - он помолчал. – Но я хотел бы чего-то большего. И я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял, не скрывал ничего, - в голосе звучала мольба и надежда.  
  
\- Мне нечего больше скрывать, - выдохнул Кили. – Фили, я хочу, чтобы у нас всё было серьёзно. Я с пятнадцати лет не был так влюблён.  
  
\- Тот парень в лагере, про которого ты рассказывал? – улыбнулся Фили.  
  
\- Ну, первая любовь всегда помнится, наверно, - Кили смущённо опустил глаза. – Но ты – моя единственная и настоящая.  
  
Фили замер, снова коснувшись его щеки. Ирландец был такой дерзкий и намного опытнее его в любовных делах, но порой делал какие-то волшебные в своём чистом порыве вещи, от которых сердце полыхало радостным жаром в груди. Как это неловкое признание, что он никого так не любил.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - Фили обнял парня, целуя в макушку, в щеку, а потом в губы. Медленно и так приятно.  
  
\- Кстати, - Кили оторвался с влажным звуком и облизал губы, сверкая хитрыми глазами. – Расскажи про свой первый раз. – То, как Фили побледнел, было видно и в темноте. Его лицо вытянулось и он нервно сглотнул, опуская глаза. – Блять… - Кили ударил себя ладошкой по лицу. – Тот засранец был первым? – Фили кивнул. – Чёрт, вот ублюдок. Ладно, расскажи про второй! – он толкнул полицейского в плечо, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ээ… - тут уже пришла очередь Фили смущаться. – Да нечего тут рассказывать. - Кили требовательно буравил его взглядом, изогнув правую бровь. – Честно говоря, я смутно помню. Напился на вечеринке после первого курса, - Кили поднял вторую бровь. – Одна одногруппница утащила меня к себе в комнату. Кажется, там были её соседки. Я с ней встречался какое-то время, а потом признался, что я гей.  
  
\- Как же тебя угораздило жениться?  
  
\- Она была моим первым другом в Ванкувере, наверно, я был слишком отчаян и принял дружбу за любовь, - пожал плечами Фили.  
  
\- Настолько отчаян, что предпочёл киску члену? – Кили придвинулся ещё ближе, касаясь бедром его бедра под одеялом.  
  
\- У меня была эпоха бисексуальности, - обижено парировал Фили.  
  
\- Ладно, рассказывай…  
  
Кили снова поцеловал любовника, скользя рукой по шее, а потом крепко обнял, утыкаясь лицом в плечо. Этот забавный полицейский определённо стал ему родным.  


* * *

  
  
Заходя в танцевальную студию Валери, Кили немного нервничал. Выполнил ли Фред свою угрозу и успел рассказать обо всём? Ирландец всё же надеялся, что мужчина вспылит и забудет, ну, Лору из школы заберёт, чтобы ненароком не встречаться с ним. Однако взгляд Валери, когда она попросила его пройти с ней в кабинет, ничего хорошего не сулил.  
  
\- Кили, у меня к тебе есть разговор, - Валери покрутила в руках шариковую ручку и отложила в сторону, сцепив пальцы на столе.  
  
\- Я слушаю, - невозмутимо ответил Кили.  
  
\- Тебе знаком отец Лоры, Мистер Кейси? – поинтересовалась она, глядя на парня.  
  
\- Ну, я видел его на прошлой неделе, когда он приходил за Лорой, - Кили пожал плечами, стараясь не выдавать волнения.  
  
\- Кили, скажу прямо, - женщина вздохнула, обводя кабинет задумчивым взглядом, а потом снова уставилась на ирландца. – Я не знаю, чем ты ему насолил, но он сказал, что не желает, чтобы ты здесь работал… Он предлагал школе крупную сумму, если я тебя уволю.  
  
Кили не знал, что и ответить. Это было очень похоже на Фреда – такой широкий щедрый жест плюс возможность поглумиться над противником. Да, он хотел снова купить Кили, не покупая. В повисшей тишине парень разглядывал почётные грамоты за спиной Валери, а потом посмотрел на директора.  
  
\- Я не вправе осуждать, - вздохнул Кили, вяло улыбнувшись. – Школе деньги не помешают.  
  
\- Кили! – остановила его Валери. – Ты неверно меня понял – я не собираюсь тебя увольнять. И деньги его мне не нужны. Этот мистер Кейси какой-то странный тип, - Валери поморщилась, передёрнув плечами. – Меня больше волнует, представляет ли он угрозу для тебя и чего хочет добиться такими действиями, - она серьёзно посмотрела на Кили.  
  
\- Валери, я не знаю… - он замялся, прикидывая, может ли доверять женщине.  
  
\- Кили, скажи, как есть, - глаза преподавательницы смотрели тепло и участливо. – Я на твоей стороне.  
  
\- Он приставал ко мне, а я отказал, - неуверенно произнёс Кили, ожидая ответной реакции.  
  
\- Вот извращенец! – глаза Валери округлились. – Прости, но это попахивает статьёй, на мой взгляд. Если ещё что-то подобное повторится, вызовем полицию, - кивнула женщина. – Пусть знакомится с парнями на гейских вечеринках. Вот ведь люди – считают, что если парень танцует, то обязательно предпочитает мужчин, - она кашлянула и потянулась за водой. – Вот телефон ближайшего отделения, - Валери кивнула на табличку у выключателя, а затем похлопала по ящику стола. – А здесь – сигнализация. Если что, вызывай копов сразу же. Бедняга… Ты хоть в порядке?  
  
\- Эм, - Кили закусил губу, не зная, что и ответить на это. – Валери, я, в общем-то, гей. Фред… Мистер Кейси это знал, так как видел пару раз меня в клубах.  
  
\- О… - Валери покраснела, чувствуя, что наговорила до этого лишнего. – Прости, Кили, я вовсе… чёрт. Я не имела в виду, - она махнула рукой и улыбнулась. – Ты понял.  
  
Смущённая Валери была так забавна, что Кили невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Всё в порядке. И мой парень, кстати, полицейский.  
  
\- Шутишь? – Валери громко засмеялась, а потом выдвинула ящик стола. – Ну и денёк. «Джеймсон» будешь?  


* * *

  
  
\- Банки упаковывают в коробки по 120 штук, коробки в ящики, ящики ставят в контейнер, запечатывают, доставляют в аэропорт. Дальше «Феррипрокс», ну, и другие лекарства, летят в Сидней прямым рейсом, - докладывал Робб. – Конвейер целиком автоматизирован, банки закрываются мембраной и крышкой. Если что-то подсыпать, то это нужно ещё на этапе прессовки таблеток.  
  
\- Бред, конечно. Это всё равно, что предположить, будто крупная фармацевтическая компания целиком работает на нарко-рынок, - пожал плечами Чарли.  
  
\- Да уж, - согласился Фили. – Робб, спасибо. Будем думать. Если хочешь, возьми отгул завтра или в пятницу.  
  
Оперативник кивнул и отправился домой, пожелав всем хорошего вечера.  
  
\- Зря, выходит, мы эту кашу с таблетками заварили, - посетовал Мэтью.  
  
\- Неясно. От Кэти новости есть? – обратился блондин к Чарли.  
  
\- Снова была на квартире у Уэлли, рылась в вещах. Ничего подозрительного не нашла. Кстати, Двалин говорит, что больше пасти они Вайдмайера не смогут… Максимум пара дней, а потом полиция Сиднея намеревается его допросить.  
  
\- Не самый лучший вариант, но мы им тут не указ, - вздохнул Фили. Его неординарный способ расследования, основанный на внедрении в среду, невмешательстве, слежке и тщательном сборе данных для анализа, нравился далеко не всем в департаменте, но приносил плоды, так что начальники соседних отделов, предпочитавшие вязать подозреваемых сразу и выпытывать детали, пока помалкивали. Будут ли они также снисходительны, если он облажается? – Парни, боюсь, что придётся нам пересесть на ванкуверских курьеров, - он обвёл притихших коллег взглядом.  
  
После крупного успеха с делом Анны Кастани высшее руководство их чуть ли не на руках носило. Такой жирный трафик перекрывать удавалось не каждый день и не каждый год. Фили чувствовал, что ему очень повезло, но радости это не убавило. Видно было, что и коллег дело сплотило и воодушевило на новые подвиги: Бофур уже не спешил переводиться обратно в Монреаль, Мэтью с Чарли готовы были просиживать ночные смены на работе… Ребята верили в него и подводить ни их, ни департамент не хотелось, но Фили признался себе, что они зашли в тупик. Что ж, выходит, нужно просто повернуть назад и пробовать с начала. В конце концов, дело Кастани они тоже мусолили почти год.  
  
\- А Австралия? – Мэтью недоумевающе уставился на начальника. – А Кэти? Мы не будем работать с Сиднеем?  
  
С таким же немым вопросом на него смотрели и Чарли с Бофуром.  
  
\- Я не могу просить Бёрнса финансировать операцию, которая не приносит плоды, - покачал головой Фили. – Кэти вернётся на следующей неделе. Пока будем работать над ванкуверскими делами и помогать другим отделам с мелочёвкой, - Мэтью вздохнул, Чарли призадумался, Бофур смотрел с сочувствием. – Это временно, - постарался воодушевить коллег Фили. – Бофур, продолжай сидеть в австралийских базах и с Двалином будь на связи. Как знать, может, наковыряем зацепок, - он слабо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Нужно доказать этому Бёрнсу, что мы тут не прохлаждаемся, - насупился Мэтью, подгребая к себе свежие папки. – Я схожу за ванкуверскими делами. Сегодня вечером начнём с Чарли изучать. Правда, Чарли? – он подмигнул напарнику.  
  
\- Куда ж от тебя денусь-то, - усмехнулся полицейский, поднимаясь. – Кофе кому-нибудь захватить?  
  
\- Я поражаюсь, как можно пить столько кофе, - Фили засмеялся.  
  
\- А вам бы всё чай с молоком, сэр?* - поддел его Чарли.  
  
\- А давайте-ка все вместе куда-нибудь, - вставил Бофур и лукаво улыбнулся. – Вечерком.  
  
\- Отличная идея. «Лиса и скрипач»? – предложил Фили.  
  
\- В такие времена, ребятки, только «Лиса и скрипач», - вздохнул Мэтью, поднимаясь и накидывая куртку. – Остановите меня, если я снова захочу взять двойную порцию медово-чесночных крылышек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чарли поддевает Фили на тему чопорности и английского чая так как Фили родом из Виктории, а этот город в Канаде считается самым «британским» по духу. Из Википедии: «Этой репутации способствует большое число англичан-пенсионеров, перебравшихся в этот самый тёплый по климату город страны. По городу ходят красные двухэтажные лондонские автобусы, а в центре имеется несколько типично английских магазинчиков и пивных. Виктория известна привлекательной, украшенной цветами набережной, на которой расположен старинный отель “Императрица”, где каждый день в пять часов пополудни туристам подают традиционный английский чай с коржиками».
> 
> Набережная и отель «Императрица» -  
> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/The_Postcard_View_--_Victoria,_British_Columbia.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Паб Fox & Fiddle (http://foxandfiddle.com/) – «Лиса и скрипка» (английский) или «Лиса и скрипач» (шотландский английский).


	15. Глава 15

\- Чен Ланг? – переспросил Мэтью, потирая лоб.  
  
\- Чао Ланг, - отозвался Чарли. – Чен был Лу Юнг, хотя… Стой. Да, Чен Ланг тоже. Блять!  
  
С тех пор как они начали заниматься курьерами, прошло уже больше месяца. За распахнутым окном разливался ленивый июльский зной, сдобренный птичьими трелями и гудками машин. Лето в Торонто выдалось на редкость жарким. Не хотелось не то что сверять подозреваемых, а просто шевелиться. Кондиционер ремонтировали, а вентилятор едва ли облегчал муки.  
  
Тони Вайдмайера сиднейская полиция допрашивала с пристрастием и не один раз. Скромный грузчик из аэропорта испуганно хлопал глазами и говорил, что ничего не знает. Сидевший, в том числе и за наркотики в банке из-под «Селакса», Дарио Чен узнать дилера тоже не мог – оказалось, что товар ему оставляли в укромных местах, а не передавали лично в руки. Не найдя концов и решив, что обознались, австралийские полицейские плюнули и отпустили Вайдмайера.  
  
Для Фили это означало лишь одно – работа с канадскими делами по мелким партиям в надежде, что поймают жирную рыбу за хвост или хотя бы выйдут на след.  
  
\- Увижу ещё одну китайскую рожу – за себя не ручаюсь, - выдохнул Чарли, вытирая лоб бумажной салфеткой.  
  
\- Держи корейскую, - улыбнулся Мэтью, передавая напарнику папку.  
  
Чарли бросил на него убийственный взгляд, но бумаги взял, укладывая на стопку покоящихся на столе папок. За этот месяц бумажные горы успели вырасти и на остальных столах, так что монументы Мэтью не казались таким уж одинокими.  
  
\- Напомните мне, почему я не стал брать отпуск в июле? – Мэтью укоризненно уставился на пустой стол Бофура – программист уже неделю отдыхал где-то среди озёр Квебека с женой и детьми.  
  
\- Ты ныл что-то про цены на авиабилеты, - поддел друга Чарли, листая досье.  
  
\- Мэтт, если хочешь, возьми неделю прямо сейчас, - предложил Фили. – Съезди куда-нибудь.  
  
\- Да уж потерплю, - буркнул полицейский, утыкаясь в свой монитор.  
  
Послышался цокот каблуков и в офис вошла Кэти в лёгком шифоновом платье и ярко-красных босоножках. Если кому-то и пошло на пользу австралийское расследование, то ей. Девушка после возвращения из Сиднея просто расцвела, повергая Джейсона в ещё большую печаль. Впрочем, Фили отметил, что они практически не общались на работе.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, - Кэти села за стол Бофура и начала рыться в сумке. – Новые данные вам от аналитиков принесла. Ещё 34 подозреваемых из китайской диаспоры.  
  
\- Сколько? – застонал Мэтью. – Мы этих-то ещё не разобрали.  
  
\- Ничего, сейчас поднажмём, - ободряюще улыбнулся Фили.  
  
\- Ну, у вас и духота, - Кэти обмахнулась попавшимся под руку документом, загружая данные.  
  
\- Сейчас бы чего прохладительного, - задумчиво протянул Мэтью. – Кстати, - он встрепенулся. – Бофур, уезжая, не говорил ничего типа «Берите без меня, что хотите из холодильника», «Моё пиво - ваше пиво»?  
  
\- Думаю, он был бы не против, - засмеялся Фили, открывая дверцу и доставая бутылки. – Кэти, будешь?  
  
\- С удовольствием, - кивнула девушка, забирая из рук начальника бутылку. На пальце блестело ярко-синим опалом* серебряное кольцо. Кэти хвасталась подарком ещё по приезду.  
  
\- Серьёзно у вас с этим Двалином? – поинтересовался Фили, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
Кэти пожала плечами, загадочно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Это, конечно, не обещание, но и не летний роман.  
  
\- Смотри, а то переманят тебя к себе в Сидней, - предостерёг Мэтью.  
  
Девушка только рассмеялась, отпивая пиво из горлышка.  
  
\- Так, китайцев я вам перекинула, - она выключила компьютер. – Нас с Роббом на ковёр к Бёрнсу вызывают – у него какая-то просьба из другого отдела.  
  
\- Счастливо, - Фили салютовал ей бутылкой, и Кэти, стуча каблучками, выпорхнула за дверь.  
  
Чарли сделал глоток Molson, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Пиво было прохладным и приятно растекалось лёгким пьянящим ознобом по телу.  
  
\- Как там Бофур говорил? – усмехнулся он, вытирая усы. – Это всё австралийские поцелуи*.  
  
Все трое расхохотались.  


* * *

  
  
Кили сделал последний глоток уже изрядно потеплевшей воды и выбросил пустую бутылку в урну. Погода стояла самая что ни на есть июльская. На набережной хотя бы ветерок с Онтарио освежал. Очередь у Метро Центра была внушительная и толкался он тут уже добрых полчаса. Наконец, удалось проникнуть внутрь.  
  
С начала лета Кили посещал почти все собрания в Йоркском университете, но определиться всё никак не мог. Ирландец очень тщательно взвешивал свой выбор и боялся прогадать. Деньги на обучение были выделены достаточные, а выбрать можно было практически любое учреждение. Но времени оставалось уже слишком мало. То, что он увидел рекламу этой образовательной выставки в главном экспо-центре Торонто, было просто везением. Всё-таки о канадском образовании он имел весьма смутное представление.  
  
Побродив в прохладном зале между различными стендами и набрав ворох буклетов, Кили присел на ступеньки лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, и принялся запихивать листовки в рюкзак. Краем уха он услышал, как щёлкнул затвор фотоаппарата, а потом ещё раз и ещё. Парень поднял голову, с недоумением обнаружив, что на него нацелен объектив.  
  
\- Прости, - фотограф – худощавый кареглазый парень с русыми волосами и смешными оттопыренными ушами – смотрел почти виновато. – Хотел поймать внезапный кадр.  
  
\- Какой кадр? Я просто копаюсь в вещах, - Кили вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
\- Ну, я тут по заданию делаю фотосюжет про выставку… - парень замялся. – И вот снимки абитуриентов с кучей бумажек – самое то.  
  
\- Ясно, - Кили улыбнулся. – Могу ещё попозировать.  
  
\- Было бы чудесно! – обрадовался фотограф. – Можешь взять в руки буклет нашего университета? – он протянул стильный бело-синий проспект.  
  
Кили взял его в руки. На обложке и по верху всех страниц шёл логотип Университета Райерсона*.  
  
\- А что это за университет такой? – поинтересовался ирландец. – Видел вашу стойку – впечатляет. – Он вспомнил девушек в стереоочках и майках с надписью «Спасём белых медведей!», которые раздавали флайеры.  
  
\- Не слышал про Райерсон? – парень даже отвёл объектив, обижено глядя на Кили.  
  
\- Извини, я мало что знаю о местных школах, я из Ирландии.  
  
\- О, тогда понятно, - фотограф подмигнул ему и принялся щёлкать затвором, а потом присел рядом, указывая на буклет. – Если хочешь работать в прессе или на телевидении или заниматься искусством, то тебе точно в Райерсон.  
  
\- А ты фотографию изучаешь? – спросил Кили, кивая на камеру в руках парня.  
  
\- Фотожурналистику, - ответил тот. – Работать в National Geographic – моя мечта, - он вздохнул и покраснел, тушуясь от своей внезапной откровенности перед незнакомцем.  
  
\- По-моему, это здорово. У вас ещё будет собрание для поступающих?  
  
\- Конечно, через две недели, - кивнул фотограф. – А вообще, можешь и просто так заходить – у нас часто преподаватели на кафедрах допоздна, специфика профессии. Вот, - он сунул Кили визитку.  
  
\- Ори, верно?  
  
\- Да, я разве не представился? Ох, прости, бываю очень рассеян, - парень снова смутился.  
  
\- Я Кили, - ирландец протянул руку. – Будем знакомы.  


* * *

  
  
Войдя в дом, Фили застал ирландца в гостиной – он сидел с ноутбуком за обеденным столом. Все створки большого окна, выходящего на веранду, были распахнуты и под вечер воцарилась приятная прохлада.  
  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Кили. На нём были только короткие спортивные шорты с яркими полосками по бокам, а волосы убраны в свободный хвост.  
  
\- Сейчас вернусь из душа, и расскажешь мне про выставку.  
  
Кили говорил увлечённо, показывая страницу университета в Интернете и рассказывая о программах по танцам и истории искусства. Фили кивал, поглощая ужин, и задавал попутные вопросы.  
  
\- То есть, я смогу изучать и испанский, и современное искусство, например, - закончил свою радостную речь Кили. – А вообще, схожу к ним и всё узнаю. Этот фотограф, Ори, обещал мне всё там показать.  
  
\- Кстати о фотографе, - Фили сделал глоток содовой, наслаждаясь прохладным напитком. – Смотри – осторожнее, а то такие фотографы потом предложат и голышом сниматься. Будешь красоваться в каком-нибудь глянце в чём мать родила.  
  
Кили заржал в голос и несколько раз ударил рукой по столу, тряся растрёпанными волосами.  
  
\- Ты бы видел этого Ори, - выдавил он, вытирая слёзы. – Мне кажется, его интересуют только белки или медведи. И с чего ты взял, что я против помелькать на страницах гламурных журналов? – Кили поднялся и жеманно прошёлся по комнате, изображая модельную походку.  
  
Тут уже Фили прыснул и зашёлся смехом, запрокидывая голову.  
  
\- Учти, что я поклонников от тебя отгонять не буду, - пригрозил он ирландцу.  
  
\- Совсем не ревнуешь? – Кили закусил нижнюю губу, обиженно глядя на любовника.  
  
\- А должен? – Фили поднял бровь и привлёк парня к себе, усаживая на колени.  
  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Кили, наклоняясь и целуя его в губы, нежно прихватывая нижнюю проникая в рот языком. На Фили было только полотенце, и, опустив руку, он с удовольствием отметил, что его парень уже возбуждён. Продолжая целовать его, ирландец сунул руку под мягкую ткань и стал размазывать по члену выступившую смазку.  
  
Фили застонал и оторвался, глядя Кили в глаза. Ирландец медленно облизал губы и опустился на пол, устраиваясь между ног. Он распахнул полотенце, похотливо глядя на любовника, а потом взял в рот твёрдый, влажный от смазки член. В низу живота растянулось привычное электрическое тепло острого удовольствия. Полицейский вплёл пальцы в волосы ирландца, потянул за хвост, наблюдая, как тот выпускает головку изо рта с влажным непристойным звуком и снова насаживается на член.  
  
Так не вовремя зазвонил телефон. Фили нахмурился, потянувшись за мобильником, и поймал на себе угрожающий взгляд.  
  
\- Это Чарли, не могу не ответить, - виновато улыбнулся блондин. – Алло. Да, Чарли?  
  
\- Привет. Удобно говорить? – Чарли был взволнован, да и звонить просто так в нерабочее время коллега не стал бы.  
  
Кили как будто назло агрессивно сжал член, посасывая, и стал вылизывать головку, нарочито громко мыча и издавая целую гамму других красноречивых звуков.  
  
\- Ааах, - непроизвольно вырвалось у Фили и он кашлянул, чтобы замаскировать стон. – Да-да, Чарли, говори.  
  
\- Обожаю твой член, такой большой, - промурлыкал Кили, проходясь языком по всей длине, и скользнул рукой за пояс своих шортов. – О, да…  
  
Чарли секунду молчал, очевидно, безошибочно трактуя звуки на том конце провода.  
  
\- В общем, - полицейский, видимо, решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил. – Звонил Двалин. В сиднейской аптеке нашли коробку с наркотой в банках из-под «Феррипрокса».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Опал – драгоценный камень, широко применяемый в ювелирном деле. 97% всей добычи опалов приходится на Австралию. Мировая столица опалов находится в городе Кубер-Педи, штат Южная Австралия.  
> Так выглядят украшения с опалами (сайт одной из австралийских ювелирных компаний) - http://www.opals-australia.com/
> 
> *Австралийский поцелуй - http://schmuckportalen.se/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/australian_kiss.jpg (мем) – «Как французский, только внизу» (Внизу – англ. Down Under – разговорное название Австралии).
> 
> *Университет Райерсона - http://www.ryerson.ca/index.html - один из ведущих университетов Канады, основан в 1948 году. Известен программами, связанными со средствами массовой информации и прикладными искусствами.


	16. Глава 16

Фили кончил, и, ещё пару раз пройдясь по члену, Кили отстранился, садясь на ковёр. Лицо блондина после разрядки было таким блаженным, глупым и совершенно счастливым, что ирландец невольно улыбнулся. Когда полицейский отдышался и потянулся за скользнувшим на пол полотенцем, Кили придвинулся к нему снова, жадно впиваясь в глаза и облизывая губы.

  
\- Пошли в спальню, - произнёс он хриплым низким голосом, от которого у Фили мурашки начинали стадами бегать по всему телу.  
  
\- Ох, прости, придётся отложить. Чарли сказал, там что-то…  
  
\- Плевать на Чарли! – перебил его Кили, сердито сдвинув брови. – Ночь на дворе. До утра потерпит.  
  
\- В Сиднее уже день давно, - покачал головой полицейский, поднимаясь. – Прости, Кили, мы, правда, так долго ждали хоть какой-нибудь зацепки, а тут целый ящик кокса, - он виновато взглянул на парня.  
  
Кили насупился, отворачиваясь, и скрестил на груди руки.  
  
\- Эй, ну ты чего? - Фили ласково тронул его за плечо. Ирландец только хмыкнул, сердито дёрнулся, сбрасывая его руку. – Вернусь и продолжим, - многообещающе прошептал блондин в самое ухо, поднимаясь.  
  
Пока он одевался и ходил по дому, Кили только буравил его взглядом исподлобья.  
  
\- А Чарли сам-то хоть на работе? – не унимался он. – Всех всполошил, а сам, поди, десятый сон уже видит или с Кими своей кувыркается.  
  
\- Кили… - застонал блондин, застёгивая ремень.  
  
\- Что Кили? Вот позвони ему. Я уверен, он не на работе и ночью вы всё равно ничего делать не будете, - кивнул ирландец.  
  
\- Только для твоего спокойствия, - Фили вздохнул и достал мобильник. – Алло, Чарли… Ты сейчас… А, да? А во сколько? Да, хорошо… Прости, что разбудил, - он густо покраснел и повесил трубку. – Сиднейским копам нужно сначала сводки обработать, нам они информацию не раньше, чем к 6 утра дадут, - смущённо добавил он.  
  
\- Я же говорил! – Кили торжествующе улыбался.  
  
\- Если бы я приехал и сам поговорил с Двалином, то, может быть…  
  
\- Давай-ка без вот этого героизма, - парень подошёл к нему и принялся медленно расстёгивать ремень. – Блять, ну вот куда ты так быстро вырядился…  
  


* * *

  
  
Неторопливые жаркие ласки хоть и помогли на время отвлечься от внезапного ночного звонка, всё же не позволяли забыться. Дождавшись, пока Кили уснёт безмятежным сном, разметавшись по всей кровати и высунув ногу из-под одеяла, полицейский всё-таки встал и вышел в гостиную, стараясь не шуметь.  
  
Включив ноутбук и загрузив почту, он посмотрел непрочитанные сообщения. Пролистав сразу же рассылку сводок и традиционное вечернее письмо из департамента, он перешёл к отправленному около получаса назад сообщению с адресом сиднейского отдела в графе отправителей. Во вложении было несколько снимков и краткий текст с фактической информацией: коробка с банками из-под «Феррипрокса», 100 банок по 100 грамм плотно спрессованного кокаина в каждой, итого – 10 килограмм отборнейшего кокса, найдена в аптеке сети «Прайслайн» на Мейджорс-Бэй-роуд. О находке сообщил персонал аптеки. Фили нахмурился, открыл фотографии. В складском помещении аптеки стояло несколько сотрудников в белых халатах с выражением замешательства на лицах, перед ними на пластиковом табурете разместилась открытая коробка с эмблемой фармацевтической компании. Другие снимки запечатлели крупным планом коробку с логотипом – толстая дуга буквы А, перечёркнутая по одной стороне так, что читался и маленький икс – «Апотекс», и отдельно белые банки с тем же знаком, индивидуально упакованные в картонные коробочки с инструкциями по применению.  
  
Фили призадумался. Во вложении также оказался небольшой видеоролик допроса на месте. Загрузив файл и сделав звук потише, Фили прильнул к экрану.  
  
\- Мы открыли коробку, - пояснял старший аптекарь, усатый седой мужчина. – Джек открывал. Он сегодня был на приёме товара.  
  
Камера отъехала в сторону и нацелилась на молодого долговязого парня в белом халате.  
  
\- Сначала меня насторожило, что эта коробка была неполная, - кивнул парень. – Стандартная упаковка для «Феррипрокса» - по 120 банок, - он сглотнул и продолжил уже увереннее. – Взял банку в руку – да вы сами посмотрите – она весит много и внутри как будто не таблетки. Я было подумал, что нам по ошибке сироп прислали, - Джек заправил за ухо выгоревшую прядь и облизнул губы. – Ну, «Феррипрокс» помимо таблеток ещё и в жидком виде выпускают, - пояснил он. – А там оказался порошок.  
  
На этом видео прерывалось. Фили едва мог усидеть на месте. Сразу куча мыслей и идей взвилась в мозгу, создавая беспорядочный вихрь. Хотелось рвануть в отделение, начать перерывать базы, вызвать на работу аналитиков… Умерив свой пыл и посчитав, что дело вполне терпит до утра и будить подчинённых не стоит, он вздохнул и пролистал фотографии ещё раз. «Банки упаковывают в коробки по 120 штук, коробки в ящики, ящики ставят в контейнер, запечатывают, доставляют в аэропорт», - вспомнил он доклад Робба. Чёрт знает что…  
  
Внезапные шаги заставили его подпрыгнуть.  
  
\- Я так и знал, - зевнул Кили, проходя в сторону ванны. – Встал отлить, а тебя нет.  
  
Он был совершенно голый, растрёпанный с разводами засохшей спермы на животе. В ванне щёлкнул свет и послышался усталый стон. Ирландец, видимо рассмотрел себя в зеркале. Проведя за водными процедурами какое-то время, Кили вышел в гостиную, расчёсывая мокрые пряди пальцами.  
  
\- Неужели Чарли снова звонил? – скептически поинтересовался он, поправляя полотенце на бёдрах и усаживаясь рядом на диван.  
  
\- Нет. Письмо из Сиднея, - Фили гипнотизировал снимки, не отрываясь от экрана, который обдавал его лицо тусклым голубоватым светом.  
  
Кили приподнял бровь, глядя на любовника, а потом скользнул взглядом по дисплею.  
  
\- Всё-таки в таблетки наркоту складывают? – спросил он.  
  
\- Да, только вот хотелось бы понять, кто и как… - ответил блондин, почёсывая заросшую щёку. – Коробку нашли в аптеке.  
  
Ирландец молча смотрел на экран, на котором крутились фотографии в режиме слайд-шоу. Фили подпёр щёки руками, склонившись, и задумчиво блуждал взглядом по коробке «Феррипрокса». Кили положил голову ему на плечо и провожал плывущие кадры равнодушным взглядом. Уже в десятый раз перед глазами мелькнула крупным планом белая баночка с синей полосой и эмблемой компании. Он нахмурился, что-то казалось странным, но что именно? Как будто неуловимая деталь маячила перед самыми глазами, постоянно ускользая из виду. Протянув руку к ноутбуку, Кили вышел из режима просмотра слайдов.  
  
\- Не возражаешь? – поинтересовался он и вывел на экран фотографию коробки.  
  
\- Что ты собираешься?...- Фили не договорил, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как ирландец увеличивает снимок, приближая надпись на упаковке.  
  
\- У них только одно начертание логотипа? – Кили, улыбаясь, уставился на блондина.  
  
\- Ох, блять… - глаза полицейского расширились.  
  


* * *

  
  
В департамент Фили приехал в восемь, а к девяти утра уже все сотрудники сонные, со стаканчиками кофе наперевес стеклись в отдел. Бофур ещё был в отпуске, и он сам подсоединился к проектору, выводя полученные снимки на экран.  
  
\- Все успели посмотреть утреннюю почту? – поинтересовался он у коллег. Почти все головы устало кивнули. Кто-то потирал заспанные глаза. Чарли потягивал кофе, Мэтью сам не свой от возбуждения почти отплясывал на месте. – Тогда краткий экскурс…  
  
Фили пролистал фотографии и проиграл видео-файл, попутно освежая в памяти коллег это дело. Завершив рассказ, он обратился к собравшимся.  
  
\- В Сиднее сейчас будут проверять маршрут, которым коробка поступила в аптеку. Чарли, будешь с ними на связи? Аналитический отдел с тобой. Мэтт, - Фили посмотрел на подчинённого. – Всё, что касается логистики и аэропорта, проверьте ещё раз. Робб, если нужно повторно наведаться на завод «Апотекса», наведайся. Поговори там с отделом международных перевозок. Пока это всё.  
  
Сотрудники, озадаченные новыми поручениями, разбрелись по своим местам. В отделе остались только Чарли и Мэтью. Высокий полицейский присел на край своего стола, задумчиво побалтывая остатки кофе в стакане.  
  
\- Схема-то сбой дала, - произнёс он. – Знать бы, почему.  
\- Смотрите, есть кое-что ещё… - Фили вывел на экран фотографию коробки «Феррипрокса», увеличивая место с логотипом.  
  
\- Что такое? – встрепенулся Мэтью, подходя ближе и снимая очки.  
  
\- Видите это? – блондин ещё немного приблизил снимок.  
  
\- Качество не очень… А что конкретно мы должны видеть? – Чарли выкинул пустой стаканчик в ведро и тоже встал перед экраном, скрестив на груди руки.  
  
\- Может, у меня, конечно, в глазах рябит, - извинился Фили. – Но вы видите, что икс в эмблеме «Апотекса» на коробке закрашен жёлтым? Как будто текстовыделителем прошлись…  
  
\- Блять, и правда, - пробасил Чарли. – Меченая коробка?  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул Фили. – И предназначалась явно не для аптеки.  
  
\- Ну, ни хрена себе, - прошептал оторопевший Мэтью.  
  
\- Кстати, интересно знать, было ли в ней изначально 120 банок, - отметил Чарли, теребя бороду. – И куда по дороге делись ещё два килограмма…  
  
\- А вы уверены, что этот «Феррипрокс» именно из Канады прилетел? Может на месте перепаковали, - встрял Мэтью.  
  
\- Тогда как он в аптеку попал? – рассудил Чарли. – Эта коробка явно лежала среди своих сестрёнок и ждала, пока её, помеченную, заберут дилеры. Куда там из аэропорта грузы доставляют? Надо у Двалина запросить информацию по складу.  
  
\- Тогда, может, на складе и подменили, - парировал Мэтью.  
  
\- Всю эту информацию нужно узнать у… - Фили не успел договорить, так как зазвонил телефон. – Двалин, кстати, - сообщил он коллегам, поднимая трубку и выводя на громкую. – Алло, Двалин?  
  
\- Привет, пацаны, - послышался хриплый голос. – Отчёт изучить успели?  
  
\- Да, спасибо.  
  
\- Мои парни ездили в грузовой терминал, разговаривали с менеджером. Последний груз «Эйр Канада» был прошлой ночью. Угадайте, кто в эту смену дежурил на приёме канадских пилюль? – Двалин засмеялся грудным жёстким смехом, от которого холодок пробежал по спине.  
  
\- Э… - Фили задумался.  
  
\- Тони Вайдмайер, - сообщил австралиец. – Как будут подробности, позвоню. Хорошей смены.  
  
\- Да, спасибо большое, Двалин. И у нас как раз вопрос, - Фили прикусил губу.  
  
\- Слушаю, - невозмутимо отозвался глава сиднейского нарко-отдела.  
  
\- У вас есть информация по маршруту развозки грузов из аэропорта?  
  
\- Это с Нори нужно стрясти, он в этом ковырялся, - устало отозвался Двалин. – Он уже ушёл. Скажу ему, чтобы утром с вами связался… Утро у него часов в двенадцать начинается, - полицейский хмыкнул.  
  
\- Спасибо большое, Двалин. Будем ждать звонка, - Фили поблагодарил коллегу и повесил трубку.  
  
\- Ну, блять, каша, - развёл руками Чарли.  
  
\- И не говори, - выдохнул Фили.  
  
\- И почему именно сейчас, - Чарли сел за свой стол и поморщился, потирая переносицу. – Я только Кими предложение сделал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так выглядит банка «Феррипрокса» - https://sehat.com.pk/product_images/f/624/sehat-com-pk-ferriprox-tab-500mg-100-s-1__53996_zoom.jpg


	17. Глава 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите за задержку, уважаемые читатели.  
> Зато глава большая :)

Звонка Нори ждали до вечера. Перебрали всю известную информацию, ещё раз прошлись по досье на Вайдмайера. В обед Мэтью даже умудрился вздремнуть на диванчике в холле второго этажа, разморённый чаем, погодой и ожиданием.

  
Снова собрались в офисе уже около семи. Робб где-то успел достать бутылку шампанского и принялся разливать шипучий напиток по кружкам коллег.  
  
\- Ну, поздравляю тебя, Чарли, - улыбнулся оперативник, поднимая пластиковый стаканчик с игристым вином.  
  
\- Спасибо, Робб, - Чарли похлопал коллегу по плечу и пригубил шампанское.  
  
\- Когда свадьба?  
  
\- Думали в конце лета, но теперь даже не знаю, - пожал плечами рослый полицейский, хмуря брови.  
  
\- И не надо планы менять, - вмешался Фили, усаживаясь на свой стол. Он сделал пару глотков шампанского и улыбнулся, глядя на подчинённого. – Рад за тебя, Чарли. И делай всё, как задумал. Работа никуда не денется, - он махнул рукой и залпом осушил свою кружку.  
  
\- Спасибо, Фили, - Чарли кивнул.  
  
\- Куда в свадебное путешествие поедете? – поинтересовался Робб, наливая себе ещё.  
  
\- Хотели просто снять домик в горах на неделю, - полицейский смущённо уставился в свою кружку.  
  
\- На природе просто замечательно, - ободряюще улыбнулся Мэтью, глядя на друга.  
  
\- Просто мы не планировали чего-то грандиозного. И церемония будет камерная, - пояснил Чарли, обводя взором коллег.  
  
\- Нас-то хоть пригласишь? – Робб лукаво улыбнулся, в шутку толкая Чарли локтем.  
  
\- Конечно, - засмеялся полицейский. – Вы же мои друзья.  
  
Это прозвучало так тепло и неожиданно приятно, что слов ни у кого не нашлось. Из уст Чарли слышать это было странно и непривычно. Угрюмый полицейский нечасто выставлял свои чувства и переживания напоказ. То, что он со студенческих лет дружил с Мэтью, знали все, а про других приятелей Чарли, если таковые у него водились, было совершенно ничего не известно. Фили полагал, что у ворчуна из Альберты их просто не было. Или остались навсегда в его провинциальном прошлом. Так или иначе, Чарли по-видимому, сам того не замечая, успел привязаться к коллегам.  
  
Зазвонил рабочий телефон, отвлекая от раздумий, и Фили поднял трубку.  
  
\- Алло, Торонто? – послышался чуть хриплый голос. – Это Нори… Норман Лонгбирд, программист из Сиднея.  
  
\- Да, Нори, добрый… э, день?  
  
\- Можете позвонить в Скайп? Двалин сказал вам инфу передать по наркоте в таблетках.  
  
\- Конечно. Секунду.  
  
Фили повесил трубку и, подсоединив компьютер к проектору, сделал звонок. Пошёл вызов и через мгновение на экране появилось лицо Нори, красное и заспанное. Айтишник кашлянул, кое-как пригладил растрёпанные волосы и надел наушники.  
  
\- Слышно?  
  
\- Да, Нори, привет ещё раз. Двалин сказал, ты в Кингсфорд Смит ездил. Есть подробности? Также хотелось бы знать о маршруте следования груза до аптеки.  
  
\- Насчёт аэропорта – в ту смену дежурил наш дружок Тони. Но, есть нюанс. Он подменял коллегу, который взял отгул. То есть, может, и совпадение, - Нори пожал плечами и почесал заросший подбородок.  
  
\- А кто должен был дежурить, не узнали? – поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Так… - Нори зашуршал бумажками, роясь на своём столе. – Чед Джилс. Его на всякий случай проверили по базам – образцовый сотрудник, ни в чём не замечен.  
  
\- Хм… ладно. А с маршрутом что? со складом?  
  
\- Груз в карго прибыл поздно вечером, ночью разгрузили – там не только таблетки «Апотекса» были – загрузили в машины и уже на развоз. Ну, а через несколько часов из аптеки позвонили…  
  
\- Погоди, - встрял Чарли. – Хотите сказать, что коробка по дороге нигде не лежала? Ни на складе в аэропорту, ни ещё где? Типа прямо из Канады такая прилетела?  
  
\- Вроде того, - Нори призадумался, а потом хитро прищурился. – Следует водителя проверить?  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили. – Кстати, коробка та меченая была. Взгляни на снимок крупным планом – там маркером логотип перечёркнут.  
  
\- Вот херня, - выругался программист, загружая фотографии. – И правда.  
  
\- Либо она такая прилетела, либо в аэропорту перепаковали, - отметил Чарли.  
  
\- Водителя потеребим, - пообещал Нори. – Глазастые вы, блять, - он засмеялся, продолжая рассматривать снимок.  
  
\- Нори, если будет что-то про водителя, сообщите нам сразу, пожалуйста, - попросил Фили.  
  
\- Ага. А насчёт Вайдмайера – мне кажется, его просто подставляют.  
  
\- Есть такая мысль, да, - согласился Фили.  
  
\- Так, все файлы я вам перекинул, смотрите. Будут вопросы – набирайте. На связи, - Нори махнул рукой и отключился.  
  
\- Робб, съезди всё-таки ещё раз на завод «Апотекса», - Фили посмотрел на подчинённого.  
  
\- Думаете, всё-таки здесь пакуют? – вздохнул Мэтью.  
  
\- Не знаю, Мэтт, не знаю, - Фили похлопал коллегу по плечу и поднялся, направляясь к выходу. – Я домой. Если что – сразу звоните.  


* * *

  
  
Университет Райерсона располагался неподалёку от департамента, где работал Фили. Современное здание, сплошь облицованное стеклом, стояло на углу оживлённых центральных улиц. Сквозь прозрачные внешние стены можно было наблюдать, как снуют внутри студенты и преподаватели. В холле и у входа в здание толклось несколько молодых людей и девушек. Ори, стоявшего чуть поодаль, Кили заметил не сразу. Парень с неизменным фотоаппаратом сам подошёл к нему.  
  
\- Привет, Кили, - улыбнулся фотограф. – Пойдём, покажу тебе территорию.  
  
\- Привет, с удовольствием, - улыбнулся ирландец в ответ.  
  
Ори оказался прирождённым гидом – он бродил по корпусам и внутреннему двору, рассказывал о встречающихся на пути местных достопримечательностях, факультетах, здоровался со знакомыми преподавателями, не забывая представлять их Кили, травил байки и доверительным шёпотом сообщал разные тайные и уловки. К концу экскурсии ирландец уже представлял в общих чертах турнирное положение футбольной команды Райерсона в университетском чемпионате, по чём можно купить пончики в столовой, чем вторая вице-мисс университета лучше первой, а также ворох самой разной чепухи, которую Ори щедро изливал на него.  
  
\- Ты подумал, чем бы хотел заниматься? – поинтересовался фотограф, когда они присели, наконец, на скамейку во внутреннем дворе.  
  
\- Хочу учить испанский – это точно,- кивнул Кили. – Не уверен, что журналистика – это моё…  
  
\- Зря ты так, - шмыгнул носом Ори. – С твоей мордашкой, тебя бы даже на телевидение могли взять когда-нибудь. Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть, - он смутился и покраснел.  
  
\- Ничего, - засмеялся ирландец. – Но, думаю, чтобы мелькать в ящике, одной мордашки мало.  
  
\- Ты прав, - согласился фотограф. – Но всему научиться можно. Столько есть талантливых ребят, которые пишут прекрасные репортажи. С некоторыми я ездил делать фотографии. Но перед камерой они держаться совершенно не умеют… Кстати, ты мог бы тоже попробовать писать для начала.  
  
\- О чём? Я в политике совершенно не разбираюсь, - Кили усмехнулся и опустил голову. – Тем более в канадской…  
  
\- О, неужели ты думаешь, что вся журналистика – это только вечерние новости на СВС? – Ори рассмеялся. – Я, например, занимаюсь проектами о дикой природе. Кстати, часто езжу по стране – это здорово. Кто-то пишет про музыку, кино, искусство, спорт. Здесь ты сам волен выбирать.   
  
\- Знаешь, звучит чертовски заманчиво, - Кили улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ещё бы! Только не начни писать жалостливые истории про ирландских иммигрантов, - парнишка скорчил смешную рожицу.  
  
\- Не буду, - пообещал Кили и похлопал его по плечу. – Можем пойти на кафедру?  
  
\- Ага, как раз в два часа перерыв заканчивается.  


* * *

  
  
Под вечер Ори провёл его через весь город и они ещё погуляли вдоль набережной. Фотограф рассказывал об особенностях журналистской работы, сверкая глазами, - было совершенно ясно, что он чувствует себя как раба в воде в этой сфере. Кили даже стало неловко, что поначалу он посчитал этого нескладного студента ботаником и замухрышкой. Несмотря на широчайшие познания в самых разных областях, Ори обладал живым умом и настоящей отзывчивостью, добрым сердцем и неравнодушием к тому, что творится вокруг. До сих пор ирландец и журналистов-то считал охочими до сенсаций бездушными писаками, но теперь осознал, как сильно заблуждался. И профессор Уолтерс оказался премилым бородатым военным корреспондентом, который с добрых полчаса рассказывал Кили о том, чем занимается кафедра, куда катится современная журналистика и мир в целом.  
  
Домой он вернулся уже в восемь вечера, уставший и полный самых разных впечатлений, которыми не терпелось поделиться с Фили.  
  
\- Я дома, - прокричал он из прихожей, бросая ключи на комод и скидывая кеды.  
  
Никто не ответил и Кили прошёл в гостиную. Полицейский снова задерживался на работе. Раздумывая, чем бы заняться, ирландец решил, что ужин в данной ситуации – неплохая идея. Порезав овощи и поставив кастрюлю на плиту, он вытер руки о полотенце и достал телефон. Рассказать о своих планах хотелось ужасно. Так как в Дублине была уже ночь, набрал Торина.  
  
\- Привет, не отвлекаю? – спросил парень.  
  
\- Кили, привет, - засмеялся Торин. – Ты очень вовремя. Твой звонок предоставил мне возможность сбежать на время из этого змеиного гнезда.  
  
\- Ужин с клиентами?  
  
\- Скорее сафари в серпентарии, - угрюмо отозвался дядя. – Сам как?  
  
\- Хорошо. Я, похоже, знаю, куда пойду учиться. В Райерсон, на журфак, - Кили замолчал, ожидая реакции дяди, и стал помешивать рагу.  
  
Послышалось, как Торин кашлянул, вздохнул, Кили был уверен, что он сейчас удивлённо вскинул брови и закусил нижнюю губу, как делал обычно в таких случаях. Дядя был удивлён, расстроен или рассержен.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что это правильный выбор? – серьёзно спросил он.  
  
\- Это интересно и я буду всегда в курсе событий, - пожал плечами Кили, накрывая кастрюлю крышкой. – Ты не рад за меня что ли? – он опустился на стул.  
  
\- Кили, не пойми меня неправильно, но, ты думаешь, что с твоим прошлым такая… ммм… публичная профессия – лучшая идея? – осторожно поинтересовался Торин.  
  
\- Что?! – у Кили просто слов не нашлось, чтобы выразить своё негодование.  
  
\- Чёрт, прости… - быстро спохватился мужчина.  
  
\- Ничего, - холодно отозвался Кили. – А вообще, я не крал и не убивал, никакого такого тёмного прошлого у меня нет. В Канаде проституция не запрещена, - он сам не понял, зачем начал нести всю эту чушь.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, в Чикаго ты этим не занимался? – голос дяди тоже стал далёким и холодным.  
Кили шумно втянул воздух, глаза защипало, а щёки обдало жаром.  
  
\- Не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться, - отчеканил он.  
  
\- Кили, просто подумай хорошенько, - слова были произнесены уже мягко, как будто с состраданием. – Журналистика – дело грязное. Хочешь писать заказные статейки или чернуху для жёлтой прессы? Оно тебе надо? Ты взрослый человек, думаю, ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю…  
  
\- Это ты ничего не понимаешь! – выпалил Кили. – Если сам вляпался в дерьмо, это ещё не значит, что и я туда же.  
  
\- Вот и поговорили, - усмехнулся Торин.  
  
\- Да пошёл ты, - парень повесил трубку и заметил, как вода, выкипая, начинает переливаться через край. – Чёрт!  
  
\- Эй, - услышал он за спиной и обернулся. Голубые глаза Фили смотрели с тревогой и волнением. – Что стряслось?  
  
\- Ничего, - Кили шмыгнул носом. – Есть будешь?  
\- Обещаешь рассказать, что случилось?  
  
Ирландец пожал плечами и, подхватив корзинку с хлебом, пошёл в гостиную. Фили вздохнул, покачал головой и отправился следом.  
  
\- С кем разговаривал? – спросил Фили, глядя на любимого, пока тот накладывал еду.  
  
\- С Торином, - буркнул Кили.  
  
\- О чём? – полицейскому не очень-то хотелось клещами тянуть информацию из ирландца, но выбора не было.  
  
\- Я в Райерсон ходил с Ори, - пояснил Кили, жуя, и уставился в свою тарелку. – Круто там. Очень интересно, - он грустно улыбнулся, и Фили, отложив приборы, потянулся вперёд, взяв парня за руку. – Решил, что хочу быть журналистом, - Кили поднял на него глаза. – Глупость, да?  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - Фили удивлённо округлил глаза. – Неожиданно, конечно, но почему же глупо? – если честно, представить Кили с микрофоном в кадре, в выпуске вечерних новостей, было непросто, но отчего-то и жутко интригующе. Знать, что этого красавчика видит вся Канада, но принадлежит он только ему, Фили, и домой возвращается, чтобы разделить с ним ужин и постель. Даже лёгкий озноб возбуждения пробежал по спине. Полицейский сглотнул. – Ты общительный, не из робкого десятка, - улыбнулся он ирландцу. – Я думаю, ты справишься.  
  
\- Правда так считаешь? – Кили недоверчиво прищурился.  
  
\- А почему нет? – Фили пожал плечами, возвращаясь к еде. – Ты – целеустремлённый, любознательный. Для журналиста это важные качества, насколько я могу судить. Торин со мной не согласен?  
  
\- Да пошёл он жопу, - ирландец положил себе ещё рагу. – У него личная неприязнь к журналистам.  
  
\- Из-за чего же, интересно, можно узнать?  
  
\- Он встречался с какой-то репортёршей, лет сто назад. Она даже ездила с ним в командировки в Африку и Азию, а потом продала Washington Post разгромный репортаж про условия труда шахтёров и экологию в местах добычи. И всё бы ничего, но она открыто обвиняла компанию дяди и ряд добывающих предприятий, финансируемых иностранцами.  
  
\- Скверно, - отметил Фили, отламывая свежего хрустящего хлеба.  
  
\- Она поступила некрасиво, - согласился Кили. – И Торину пришлось немало усилий приложить, чтобы восстановить свою репутацию. Но это же не значит, что все журналисты такие. Я вообще не думал заниматься политикой. Ори, вон, делает проекты про природу, про разные канадские заповедники.  
  
\- Тоже верно. Может, просто объяснишь Торину, вот это всё? – Фили похлопал себя по животу и откинулся на спинку стула с довольной сытой улыбкой.  
  
\- Не знаю. Сейчас мне срать на его мнение, если честно, - Кили подхватил тарелки и унёс на кухню. Послышался шум воды, приглушавший голос парня. – Поздно уже. Спать пойдёшь?  
  
\- Проверить кое-что надо, - отозвался Фили, включая ноутбук.  
  
\- Опять в свои сводки пялишься? – нахмурился ирландец, выходя из кухни.  
  
Полицейский ничего не ответил, весь погружённый в работу, и Кили ничего не оставалось, как, вздохнув, отправиться в ванну. Растирая по телу гель для душа, он снова мысленно вернулся к разговору с Торином. И почему дядя не мог просто порадоваться за него? Неужели он так сильно не любил репортёров и журналистов или просто надеялся, что Кили пошёл бы работать к нему? Почему он не мог просто принять его выбор, как Фили? Он улыбнулся. Полицейский всегда поддерживал его, не давил и, если и давал советы, то скорее чтобы выразить своё мнение, чем повлиять на решение Кили.

Когда он вышел в гостиную, Фили всё ещё сидел на диване перед ноутбуком, который бросал сумеречный голубой свет на его лицо, очерчивая точёный гордый профиль.  
  
\- Глаза портишь в потёмках, - Кили щёлкнул выключателем и по комнате разлился тёплые жёлтый свет.  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул полицейский, не оборачиваясь.  
  
\- Эй, ну, я так и ревновать начну, - тихо произнёс ирландец, подходя ближе. – А, ну-ка, - он отодвинул компьютер на дальний край журнального столика, прошёлся по клавишам, сворачивая рабочую почту, чтобы не отвлекала, а потом обернулся к блондину, обвивая шею рукой. – Ты знаешь, что ты охуительно сексуальный, когда работаешь? – Фили только засмеялся, краснея, и Кили поцеловал его, томно постанывая.  
  
Полицейский и не заметил, как ловкие пальцы стянули с него футболку и, расстегнув джинсы, стащили их вниз вместе с бельём. Кили уселся на него верхом, держась одной рукой за спинку дивана, а другую завёл назад, взялся за уже возбуждённый член любовника и направил его в себя. Всё произошло так быстро, что Фили и сообразить не успел, как ирландец уже стал двигаться, откидываясь назад и опираясь руками о журнальный столик. Он громко стонал, а перед глазами только вздымалась заросшая тёмными волосками грудь с твёрдыми бугорками возбуждённых сосков. Фили наклонился и поцеловал один, а потом и второй.  
  
\- Дааа, - прошипел Кили у самого его уха. – Приласкай меня.  
  
Канадец ещё пуще залился краской. Они уже пробовали разные вещи в постели, но всё равно было забавно и трогательно, что Фили по-прежнему смущался.  
  
Кили взял его руку и опустил на свой истекающий смазкой член. Полицейский тут же принялся поглаживать его, сжимая и проходясь большим пальцем по головке.  
  
\- Вот так, - выдохнул он. – Сделай мне хорошо.  
  
Фили притянул его к себе и стал целовать. Жарко, мокро, лениво скользя языком по языку. Отстранившись, Кили потянул любовника за свободную руку и завёл её себе за спину, к тому месту, где соединялись их тела и член погружался в тёплое, тесное нутро.  
  
\- Чувствуешь? – улыбнулся ирландец, отпуская запястье Фили.  
  
А Фили был уже на грани возбуждения: короткие светлые волосы на висках намокли от пота, он тяжело дышал и хаотично подавался бёдрами наверх, встречая движения Кили. Облизав губы, он прошёлся пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц любовника и, приблизившись, коснулся краёв отверстия, растянутого его членом. Кили насадился снова, потираясь промежностью о его руку.  
  
\- Ты большой, - шепнул он на ухо блондину. – Хочешь, попробуй вставить палец…  
  
Во рту пересохло, а в мозгу как будто что-то взорвалось. Фили осторожно поднёс руку к анусу любовника, из которого сочилась тёплая смазка, и, скользя по ней, аккуратно пропихнул внутрь один палец. Кили выгнулся, зашипел, а потом требовательно вернул вторую ладонь Фили на член. Тот сделал пару движений, поглаживая пальцем стенки влажного заполненного нутра, и этого хватило. Ирландец кончил, выругался и уткнулся ему в плечо, непроизвольно сжимая член внутри. Фили толкнулся несколько раз и последовал за ним.  
  
Отдышавшись, он медленно провёл пальцами по спине парня, погладил ягодицы и вернулся к тёплому пульсирующему отверстию, из которого теперь вытекала сперма. Кили приподнялся на коленях, отставляя зад и загадочно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ты чего?  
  
\- Это финальные кадры, - засмеялся ирландец, бросив взгляд через плечо на компьютер на другом конце журнального столика.  
  
\- Какие кадры? – опешил блондин, уставившись на экран ноутбука. Кили потянулся к нему и выключил веб-камеру. – Она всё писала?! – вскрикнул полицейский неожиданно высоким голосом.  
  
\- Это нам на память, - подмигнул Кили.


	18. Глава 18

Робб ещё с утра отправился на завод «Апотекса» и пока информации от оперативника не было, Фили проверял почту, ещё раз просматривал австралийские материалы и размышлял, стоит ли совершить рейд в офис «Эйр Канада Карго».  
  
\- … но лучше на лужайке. Зелень – это всегда здорово, к тому же будут красивые снимки, - Мэтью, подсев за стол к Чарли, помогал другу в нелёгком деле выбора местности для свадебной церемонии.  
  
Фили краем уха слышал, ещё войдя в офис поутру, что обсуждаются скатерти, садовая мебель и декор зала, но тут же погрузился в работу, позволив коллегам заниматься этими приятными хлопотами.  
  
\- Фили? – то, что Мэтью его окликнул, он заметил не сразу.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Как думаешь, подсвечники под слоновую кость – это изящно, - полицейский поправил очки и обиженно покосился на Чарли. – Или вычурно?  
  
\- Из слоновой кости? – Фили даже растерялся.  
  
\- Не из, а под! Под слоновую кость, – нетерпеливо поправил подчинённый, очевидно, он уже с добрых полчаса навязывал эту идею Чарли.  
  
Фили перевёл взгляд на последнего – Чарли эта затея, похоже, не слишком нравилась, как и вся свадебная кутерьма, от которой он стал откровенно уставать. Как бы ещё с Кими своей не поругался на этой почве. Фили поджал губы, глядя в усталые глаза полицейского. Когда он сам женился, то целиком и полностью предоставил поле деятельности будущей жене и родителям. Не то чтобы его не интересовало, какие скатерти будут на столах или в каком зале пройдёт церемония, просто вкус у девушки был отменный и ему нравились почти все предложенные ею варианты.  
  
\- Эм… Если у вас викторианская свадьба… - осторожно начал блондин.  
  
\- Обычная свадьба, - буркнул Чарли. – На природе. И не нужны нам, Мэтт, эти грёбаные светильники, грёбаные скатерти и, - полицейский ткнул пальцем в экран. – И вот этот, блять, грёбаный лебедь из папье-маше тоже не нужен.  
  
\- Лебедь? – Фили изогнул бровь, глядя на Мэтью, который залился краской.  
  
\- Изящный такой лебедь из шёлковых салфеток. Элемент декора, - пробубнил тот в ответ.  
  
\- Охуеть теперь! – Чарли хлопнул себя ладонями по ляжкам. – Гигантский лебедь – это именно то, чего нам не хватало. Пойду за кофе схожу…  
  
\- Эй, Чарли, а Кими не смотрит варианты? Ну, я имею в виду, женщины любят этим заниматься, - остановил его Фили.  
  
\- У неё тоже забот хватает, - отозвался Чарли, доставая бумажник. – Легче было бы в Альберту уехать на свадьбу, - он почесал затылок. – А то всю родню ещё непонятно, где селить…  
  
\- Может быть, попросить Кили помочь? – предложил Фили и тут же смутился, заметив, как Чарли удивлённо вскинул брови. – Ну, он мог бы помочь Кими с приготовлениями. Он отлично готовит, неплохо разбирается в декоре и…  
  
\- Избавь нас от подробностей, в чём ещё он неплох, - перебил его Чарли, поморщившись. – Но я согласен. Если честно, сил нет этим всем заниматься… - он тяжело вздохнул и мрачно добавил. – Я в «Старбакс», пожалуй, прогуляюсь. Вам взять чего-нибудь?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, Чарли, - Фили постарался ободряюще улыбнуться. Мэтью только мотнул головой, продолжая разглядывать шёлковых лебедей и подсвечники под слоновую кость. – А почему бы им, правда, не сыграть свадьбу на родине, раз так удобнее? – поинтересовался он у коллеги, когда Чарли скрылся за дверью.  
  
\- Ну, там всякие знакомые, - замялся Мэтью. – Которых бы лучше не видеть.  
  
\- Недоброжелатели хочешь сказать? – блондин подался вперёд, сощурив глаза.  
  
\- Во-первых, её бывший, во-вторых, его дружки, - вздохнул полицейский.  
  
\- Его не посадили?! – Фили аж рот открыл от изумления.  
  
\- Много у нас сажают за, - Мэтью взмахнул пальцами в воздухе, изображая кавычки, – бытовое насилие? Что развод из засранца выколотили – уже победа.  
  
\- Да уж, - рассеянно протянул Фили, возвращаясь к австралийским базам.  
  
Чарли вернулся уже вместе с Роббом, которого встретил по дороге в департамент. Мужчины о чём-то весело переговаривались, в коридоре слышался громкий взрывной смех весельчака Робба.  
  
\- Здорово, - улыбнулся он, входя следом за Чарли.  
  
\- Привет, Робб, новости? – Фили откинулся на спинку кресла, закладывая руки за голову.  
  
\- Есть личные дела всех сотрудников логистического отдела от директора до грузчика, - оперативник положил на стол стальную флэшку с логотипом торонтского подразделения на гладком боку. – Может, что дельное найдётся.  
  
\- Отлично. Мэтт, посмотрите с аналитиками? – Фили повертел флэшку в руках и передал подчинённому, тот кивнул. – Что ещё?  
  
\- Мне показалось, что их управляющий довольно нервный тип, по крайней мере он чуть не обосрался, узнав, что «Апотекс» может быть замешан в чём-то незаконном, - Робб подмигнул коллегам и расстегнул чёрный рюкзак, демонстрируя край тёмно-синей униформы с эмблемой предприятия. – Он решил помочь, так что со следующей недели я выхожу работать в погрузочный цех. Что скажете? – по лицу здорового полицейского расплылась довольная детская улыбка.  
  
\- По-моему, крутая идея, - засмеялся Мэтью. – Постарайся втереться в доверие к нужным людям, - добавил он серьёзным тоном.  
  
\- Не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но попробовать стоит, - кивнул Фили.  
Робб запаковал форму обратно и, радостно насвистывая, отправился вживаться в роль.  
  
\- Хорошо, что он хотя бы на грузчика похож, - отметил Чарли.  
  
\- Ты бы тоже сошёл, - фыркнул Мэтью. – Вы лоси здоровые.  
  
\- А вот ты бы только за фармацевта в белом халате, - поддел друга Чарли. Мэтью убийственно посмотрел на него, блеснув стёклами очков. – Эй, да не дуйся ты из-за этого лебедя.  
  
\- Чудесный лебедь был, - мечтательно протянул Мэтью. – Ладно, я пойду просматривать с аналитиками этих накаченных парней, - он поднялся, подхватывая флэшку. – Как же прекрасно, что завтра суббота.  


* * *

  
  
Людей в субботу в Итон-центре было немало. Помимо покупателей, снующих по магазинам, здесь организованными группами прогуливались туристы, слушающие монотонный рассказ гида об одном из старейших универмагов. Когда Фили спросил разрешения дать его номер Кими, чтобы та могла привлекать его по мере сил к подготовке торжества, ирландец даже обрадовался, но сейчас, спустя добрых три часа скитаний по магазинам и салонам, он осознал, что веселье это весьма утомительное. Процесс осложняло то, что Кими совершенно не знала города, а Кили ориентировался только во весьма специфических заведениях.  
  
\- Осталось ещё два места, - вздохнула Кими, опускаясь за столик в одном из кафе. Она обмахнулась бумажкой со списком покупок и адресами свадебных агентств, которые предстояло посетить, и вычеркнула из списка несколько пунктов. Кили уже успел удивиться, что девушка пользовалась бумагой и карандашом, вместо того, чтобы вести электронный список в смартфоне.  
  
\- Сейчас бы пива холодного, - Кили убрал волосы с лица и забрал в свободный хвост. – Или мороженого.  
  
\- Голосую за мороженое, - улыбнулась Кими, протягивая купюру. – Мне фисташковое.  
  
\- Я угощаю, - подмигнул ирландец, возвращая деньги.  
  
Лоток с мороженым стоял посреди зала, и вокруг него уже образовалась небольшая очередь. Кили пристроился за седым мужчиной с внуком, рассматривая витрины соседних магазинов. Когда подошла его очередь, он взял фисташковое мороженое для Кими и малиновое себе, не удержавшись, сразу лизнул освежающее лакомство, довольно жмурясь, направился к столику. И замер, нахмурившись. За столиком с Кими сидел долговязый парень в кислотной зелёной майке. Ирландец издалека узнал вытравленный белые пряди, небрежно заправленные за ухо, и большую цветную татуировку в виде кобры на правом предплечье.  
  
\- … о, а вот сейчас нас и познакомят, - заулыбался парень, поднимая глаза на Кили, поспешно вернувшегося к столику.  
  
\- Всё в порядке? – ирландец бросил на Кими встревоженный взгляд, лицо девушки выражало испуг и смятение, затем повернулся к парню и процедил сквозь зубы. – Шёл бы ты отсюда, Райн.  
  
\- Твоя новая подружка? – щёлкнул языком Райн, не спеша подниматься. – А Марси куда дел?  
  
\- Прекрасно знаешь, куда, - буркнул Кили. – Вали давай.  
  
\- Я-то свалю. Только если будешь свою цыпочку выводить на район, нам с Люком дай знать, - он сверкнул глазами, подёрнутыми мутной влажной пеленой. «С утра обдолбанный что ли?», - подумалось Кили.  
  
\- Я завязал давно, - сухо ответил он знакомому.  
  
\- Ну, моё дело предупредить, - пожал плечами Райн, нехотя вставая. – Чао, мисс, приятно было познакомиться.  
  
\- Засранец, - выдохнул Кили, присаживаясь. – Прости, это старый знакомый и…  
  
\- Он подумал, что я проститутка, - перебила девушка, глядя на ирландца в упор.  
  
\- Ох, чёрт, - Кили хотел было ударить себя по лбу, но обе руки по-прежнему были заняты вафельными рожками с мороженым. – Прости, это отголоски прежней жизни, - он отвёл глаза.  
  
\- Какой такой жизни? – Кими взяла мороженое, недоумевающе глядя на парня.  
  
\- Чарли ничего не рассказывал? – она мотнула головой. – Очень благородно с его стороны, - усмехнулся Кили. – Давай прогуляемся по парку?  
  
Он и сам не понял, зачем начал всё это рассказывать Кими. Они просто ходили по гравиевым дорожкам среди сочной зелени в полной тишине. Как же прекрасно, что этим жарким июльским днём все люди хлынули за город или слонялись по торговым центрам. Чарли, Мэтт и другие коллеги Фили знали его историю, так что ирландец не видел особого повода скрывать что-то от Кими. Он поведал, как переехал в Канаду, сбежал, как ему казалось, из нетолерантной Ирландии, как пошёл по наклонной, начал продавать себя, так как был слишком гордым, чтобы просить о помощи дядю. Кими слушала, не перебивая, хмурила брови, думая о чём-то своём, смотрела вниз, на мелкий гравий, шуршащий под ногами.  
  
\- Я счастлив, что в моей жизни появился Фили. Без него, как знать, где бы я сейчас был. Чёрт, мне очень неловко рассказывать тебе всё это и что этот придурок Райн до тебя докопался… Просто у меня была знакомая раньше, мы снимали вместе квартиру…  
  
\- Я понимаю, - Кими горько улыбнулась, поднимая, наконец, глаза, чуть раскосые, тёплого янтарного цвета. – Мой муж… Он заставлял меня за деньги спать с мужчинами.  
  
\- Блять, - выругался Кили, глядя на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
\- Ничего, всё позади, - девушка снова вымучено улыбнулась. – Знаешь, всегда найдутся люди, которые захотят придраться к твоей ориентации или цвету кожи. Нельзя им этого позволять, - она пнула крупный камешек, попавшийся под ногу. – А спрос, - Кими скривилась, произнося это слово. – Спрос на коренных девушек высок. Впрочем, ты и так, наверно, знаешь. Не можешь не знать.  
  
Откровенно говоря, Кили знал только одну проститутку из индейцев, да и то она была из Мексики, крутилась с Марселой. Не сказать, чтобы она была красавицей, но строгие черты какого-то инопланетного в своей геометрии лица, обжигающий взгляд под росчерками чёрных бровей, кошачья грация невысокой стройной фигуры придавали ей неповторимый шарм. Проблем с клиентами не было.  
  
\- Я очень боялась, что забеременею и придётся делать аборт, - тихо добавила Кими. – Я бы не смогла. Даже если бы не знала, кто из них всех отец. Не могла бы убить, - её голос дрогнул.  
  
\- Эй, - ирландец обнял её, позволяя ткнуться в плечо, и погладили длинные шелковистые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по спине. Хотелось как-то приободрить и утешить Кими, жалкие вежливые слова вертелись на языке, но никак не хотели складываться во фразы. - Главное, что теперь вы с Чарли вместе, - осторожно отметил Кили.  
  
\- Ты прав.  


* * *

  
  
Кили был как-то непривычно задумчив, когда вернулся домой. Раздевшись в холле и поздоровавшись, он сразу скользнул в ванну, а когда вернулся в гостиную, то просто сел рядом и положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
\- Как свадебные хлопоты? – усмехнулся Фили. – Прости, что пришлось тебя в это втянуть, но наш офис грозил превратиться в филиал агентства Мелиссы Андре*.  
  
\- Устал, - выдохнул Кили.  
  
\- Заметно, - полицейский провёл пальцами по колючему подбородку и, наклонившись, коснулся губ быстрым лёгким поцелуем. – Родители звонили.  
  
\- Какие родители? – рассеянно спросил ирландец.  
  
\- Мои, конечно же, - засмеялся Фили.  
  
Кили поднял голову, отстранился, испуганно посмотрел на своего любовника, нервно облизывая губы. Фили никогда особо не распространялся о своих родственниках. Он знал, что у канадца есть сестра и племянник, но в подробности не вдавался. А следовало бы. Фили был знаком с Торином и мамой, конечно, это знакомство произошло по воле обстоятельств и без особого участия Кили, но всё же.  
  
\- Ясно. Чего сказали? – вежливо поинтересовался ирландец.  
  
\- Приглашают нас на рождество.   
  
\- О… - Кили замер.  
  
\- Ты не против? Я бы хотел познакомить тебя с семьёй.  
  
\- Я только за, - искренне ответил парень. – А твои родители… ты говорил, они нормально относятся к геям?  
  
\- Они очень добрые и любящие, - Фили серьёзно посмотрел на него. – Я признался им, когда мне было семнадцать. Да, это был шок, но они не стали кричать и топать ногами, как показывают в фильмах про несчастную мужскую любовь. Мне повезло. – Он помолчал и, покраснев, добавил. – Правда, они никогда не видели меня с парнем.  
  
\- Чёрт, - выругался Кили. – Может, скажешь, что я просто друг? Или лучше мне не ехать вовсе…  
  
\- С ума сошёл? Я уже сказал, что встречаюсь с одним ирландцем, - Фили хитро усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ну, раз так… - Кили приблизился, закрывая глаза, и намеревался получить ещё один поцелуй, как заиграла мелодия входящего вызова.  
  
\- Прости, - быстро ответил Фили, хватая со столика смартфон. – Да, Мэтт? - Ирландец только глаза закатил, какие-то вещи никогда не меняются: он уже сбился со счёту, сколько раз их прерывали такие звонки в самый неподходящий момент, а всё дурацкая привычка полицейского спать с телефоном в обнимку. Сколько Кили не пытался втолковать ему права на личную жизнь и время, блондин лишь виновато пожимал плечами. – Что-то стряслось?  
  
\- Я тут смотрел дела сотрудников «Апотекса», - начал коллега, явно что-то жуя.  
  
\- В субботу, Мэтт? – удивился Фили. – Ты же сказал, что в понедельник с аналитиками приступишь…  
  
\- Мне не спалось, - небрежно бросил Мэтью. – К тому же, я решил, что лучше уж Робб выйдет в стан врага подготовленным, так сказать.  
  
\- Какого врага? Ничего не понимаю, - Фили боковым зрением заметил, как Кили поднялся и ушёл в спальню, бубня что-то про долбанных канадских трудоголиков, которые не умеют расслабляться. – Мэтт, не совсем подходящее время, если честно…  
  
\- Ну, я думал, тебе будет интересно узнать, что среди грузчиков есть некий Дэвид Джилс.  
  
\- Дэвид Джилс? Почему он должен меня интересовать? – нахмурился Фили.  
  
\- Потому что знакомый нам Чед Джилс трудится на разгрузке в Сиднее, - многозначительно пояснил Мэтью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Агентство Мелиссы Андре - http://melissaandre.com/


	19. Глава 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арт по мотивам будней копов (кто ещё не видел):
> 
> Кэти и Джейсон - https://41.media.tumblr.com/15043e0023c669681be17026eab84dc5/tumblr_nmwvyhYaT71tyzsm9o2_1280.jpg
> 
> Робб, Кэти и Джейсон - http://41.media.tumblr.com/814d6493624d5016bda70568a1ff60b6/tumblr_nmwvyhYaT71tyzsm9o1_1280.jpg

\- Так, Чед Джилс, Чед Джилс… - Фили перерывал наваленные на столе Мэтью бумажки. – Что Нори про него говорил? Типа образцовый сотрудник…  
  
\- И на приёме «Феррипрокса» в ту ночь вместо него был Вайдмайер, - добавил Мэтью.  
  
\- Чёрт знает что! Когда сможем набрать Сидней?  
  
\- Двалин едет в офис, минут пятнадцать назад ему звонил, - Чарли протёр заспанные глаза. – Это всё точно не могло подождать до понедельника?  
  
\- В понедельник Робб выходит на работу в «Апотекс», - напомнил Фили. – Следующая погрузка лекарств для отправки в Австралию, судя по всему, на этой неделе. Времени, чтобы всё подготовить у нас не так и много, - выдохнул блондин. – И скажи спасибо Мэтту, что не стал держать это в себе до понедельника.  
  
\- Спасибо, Мэтт. Всегда мечтал поработать ночью в уик-энд, - Чарли бросил на друга хмурый взгляд. - Есть вообще уверенность, что они родственники? Фотки похожи?  
  
\- Нет у нас досье на Чеда, - Фили сел за свой стол, закрывая глаза. Они уже перебрали все бумаги на столе Мэтью и поняли, что документацию по «образцовому» сотруднику не запрашивали. Время клонилось к полуночи.  
  
\- Дайте хоть Дэвида посмотреть, - вздохнул Чарли, вставляя флэшку в системный блок.  
  
\- Кстати, помимо того, что у него фамилия Джилс, он до этого работал в «Одан», - проинформировал коллег Мэтью. – Понимаете, к чему я клоню? – полицейский многозначительно приподнял брови.  
  
\- К тому, что мистер Джилс может быть причастен и к упаковке наркоты в банки со слабительным? – вяло отозвался Чарли, загружая дело сотрудника фармацевтической компании. – Так, 38 лет, разведён, в «Апотекс» с ноября прошлого года, до этого работал в «Одан», уволился по собственному желанию…  
  
\- Что там Бофур говорил про дело по «Селаксу»? Там была разница во времени, - Фили подошёл к магнитной доске, на которой всё ещё висели фотокарточки Тони Вайдмайера и Дарио Чена.  
  
\- Семь месяцев, - сообщил Мэтью, сверившись со своими записями. – То есть, Чена со слабительным взяли в октябре, а с ноября наш дружок Джилс уже трудился в «Апотексе».  
  
\- Пока Робб не принесёт нам конкретных данных, трудно делать выводы, - заметил Фили. - Но если Дэвид причастен…  
  
\- То мог узнать, что Чена взяли и свернуть слабительную лавочку, - продолжил Мэтью. – Где там этот Двалин? Прошло пятнадцать минут?  
  
Фили бросил взгляд на часы. Почти полпервого ночи. Они втроём перерывают личные дела сотрудников «Апотекса», взъерошенные, заспанные, уставшие – на ногах держатся только благодаря какому-то дикому адреналину, которые передаётся друг от друга вместе с азартом. Он улыбнулся и поднял трубку рабочего телефона.  
  
\- Наберу ему, - послышались гудки, затем скрежет. Телефон, очевидно, упал на пол. – Алло?  
  
\- Вот же блять, - послышались ругательства на том конце провода. – Двалин Фундин, полиция Сиднея, наркоотдел, - австралиец кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
  
\- Двалин, это Фили. Прости, что вытащили тебя из дома, нам нужно досье на Чеда Джилса, - Фили обвёл подчинённых взглядом, ожидая ответа начальника сиднейского отдела.  
  
\- И до понедельника, блять, не подождёт? Ладно, хрен с ним, я уже снялся с пляжа, - Двалин ещё раз кашлянул и, судя по звукам, включил компьютер. – Расскажите хоть, к чему такая спешка, - хмыкнул австралиец.  
  
\- На заводе «Апотекса» грузчиком работает Дэвид Джилс. Нам кажется, что это не совпадение, - сообщил Фили.  
  
\- М-да, попахивает чем-то серьёзным, - согласился Двалин, стуча по клавишам. - Так, Чед Джилс. Файл есть, сейчас отправлю. Ловите.  
  
\- Спасибо большое, Двалин, - Фили открыл почту и сохранил информацию о сотруднике сиднейского аэропорта на компьютере. Мэтью с Чарли поднялись и подошли к его столу, становясь за спиной. – Ему 33, работает в Кингсфорд Смит карго уже два года. Предыдущие места работы не указаны, - он вздохнул.  
  
\- Секунду, парни. Пробью молодчика по миграционным базам, - отозвался Двалин.  
  
\- Пусть фотки обоих Джилсов спецы сверят в понедельник, - предложил Мэтью.  
  
\- Ага, - согласился Фили, ожидая информации от Двалина.  
  
\- Ну, парни, - присвистнул австралиец. – Нашёл птенчика. Гражданство Австралии получено в 2012, место рождения Оттава, Онтарио.  
  
\- Блять… - выругался Чарли. – Давайте нашего Джилса в базах прогрузите. Как Бофур это делает обычно?  
  
\- Надеюсь, он есть в общем доступе, - кивнул Фили, набирая имя в поисковой системе.  
  
На секунду они замерли, прильнув к экрану, пока грузились базы. Слышно было только как Двалин прочистил горло и выругался в трубку, снова уронив телефон.  
  
\- Вот он! – заорал Мэтью, тыча пальцем в экран.  
  
\- Мэтт, осторожнее, оглушишь же, - улыбнулся Фили, потирая ухо. – Итак, Дэвид Джилс, 38 лет, место рождения Маниваки, Квебек...  
  
\- Семья могла переехать, - тут же предложил Чарли, понимая, что они могут зайти в тупик. – От Маниваки до Оттавы меньше 150 километров, - он пожал плечами, глядя на карту Канады, висящую за столом Бофура.  
  
\- Пока вы сводите династию Джилсов, скажите, нам-то куда смотреть? – подал голос Двалин. – Брать Чеда?  
  
\- Не думаю, что стоит сразу, - ответил Фили. – Давайте в понедельник созвонимся. Двалин, вы можете пока поплотнее заняться аэропортом? И Вайдмайера держать в поле зрения на всякий случай.  
  
\- Не вопрос, - прохрипел австралиец. - И всегда у вас такая веселуха в департаменте?  


* * *

  
  
После полуночной работы Фили проспал почти до обеда. Кили только головой качал, то и дело бросая на разметавшегося на постели парня косые взгляды сквозь приоткрытую дверь спальни. Он успел убраться и съездить в ближайший супермаркет. Даже блинчики, заботливо приготовленные на завтрак, так и лежали ровной горкой на тарелке.  
  
\- Вставай, соня, - прошептал Кили полицейскому в ухо. – У меня есть кой-какие грандиозные планы на сегодня.  
  
\- Какие ещё планы? – пробурчал Фили, безуспешно пытаясь перевернуться на бок. Кили сидел у него на бёдрах, стесняя движения.  
  
\- Как насчёт – я упаковал завтрак в корзину для пикника и мы отправляемся на пляж Блафферс резвиться в ласковых волнах?  
  
\- Чего-чего делать? – полицейский распахнул глаза, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Кили расплылся в торжествующей улыбке и помахал у него перед носом плавками.  
  
\- Нашёл среди твоих вещей. Не думал, что красный тебе к лицу, «спасатель Малибу», - ирландец прыснул.  
  
\- Эй, а ну отдай! – у Фили даже уши пунцовыми стали.  
  
\- Э, нет. Хочу видеть сей предмет гардероба на твоей заднице. Сегодня, - решительно кивнул Кили.  
  
\- Они, и правда, старые. Давай лучше новые куплю, и съездим как-нибудь в другой раз, - Фили с мольбой уставился на любовника.  
  
\- Не-а. Никаких отговорок и следующих раз, - Кили встал и протянул ему руку, рывком поднимая на ноги, а потом, подмигнув, добавил: – Я буду солидарен и тоже затяну своего дружка в яркий спандекс.  
  
Людей на пляже в воскресный день было много, но им удалось найти укромный уголок за небольшой, поросшей травой и невысокими деревцами сопкой. В основном на берегу отдыхали родители с детьми. Лёгкий бриз пускал мелкую рябь по спокойной воде, вдалеке кричали прибрежные птицы.  
  
Кили скинул с себя одежду практически сразу, молниеносно устремившись в воду. Фили лишь усмехнулся и расстелил полотенце. Пару мгновений колебался, но потом взглянул на отфыркивающегося от попавшей в нос воды Кили и всё-таки снял джинсы. Фили обвёл взглядом резвящуюся на мелководье детвору и зашагал к воде. Озеро прекрасно прогрелось за жаркое лето и плавать было сплошное удовольствие. Они ныряли в ласковые волны с ближайшего утёса, боролись и дурачились. Солнце било в глаза, заставляя щурится, и золотило огнём кристальные капельки, повисшие на кончиках мокрых прядей.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, - произнёс Кили совсем тихо, обнимая и прижимаясь животом к спине. Тёплое течение качало их и Фили позволил себе закрыть глаза и откинуть голову на плечо любовника. – Смотри, - в голосе ирландца чувствовалась улыбка, и он приоткрыл один глаз, глядя на береговую линию.  
  
Молодая женщина в чёрном купальнике сняла лифчик и устраивалась на песке. Фили обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на своего парня.  
  
\- Да, ладно тебе, - пожал тот плечами. – Кстати, тебя возбуждают женщины? Только честно.  
  
\- Давно об этом не думал, - блондин отвернулся, снова закрывая глаза. – Наверно. Какая разница?  
  
\- Просто интересно. Как ты понял, что тебе нравятся парни?  
  
\- Никогда особо не ладил с девчонками, - фыркнул Фили. – А потом как-то увидел своего друга голым и… у меня встал. Я полночи просидел на порно-сайтах, просматривая видео, фото, читая статьи. Но я долго сомневался. Одно дело любопытство, а другое серьёзные чувства, - он вдруг заметил, что Кили притих и внимательно слушает его монолог, водя пальцами по озёрной глади. – А ты?  
  
\- Что я? Я рассказывал – лето, лагерь…  
  
\- Тебя возбуждают женщины?  
  
Кили взял полицейского за плечи и развернул к себе, глядя на него в упор. Мокрые ресницы слиплись и его карие глаза, почти янтарные в этот солнечный день, смотрели прямо.  
  
\- Меня возбуждаешь ты, - серьёзно сказал он, едва шевеля влажными губами. – Как ты дышишь, как сладко стонешь подо мной, - Фили густо покраснел, но взгляд не отвёл. – Как ты смущаешься, вот как сейчас, как робко предлагаешь что-то новое в постели. Фили, у меня не малый опыт за плечами, но, когда я с тобой и мы что-то пробуем вместе, мне сносит крышу, как в первый раз. И когда мы смотрим порно, я слежу за твоей реакцией и это в сто раз горячее, чем любая актёрская игра, - закончив, ирландец выдохнул и плотно сжал губы. – Я и не думал, что можно так любить.  
  
\- Ох, Кили… - Фили почувствовал, как ком в горле встал.  
  
Ирландец только улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной обезоруживающей улыбкой и поцеловал его в щёку.  
  
\- Пойдём, погреемся.  
  
Лежать на тёплом, почти белом песке было приятно, а лёгкий ветерок подсушивал кожу, пробегая по ней мелкими мурашками.  
  
\- Как думаешь, я понравлюсь твоим родителям? – услышал Фили сквозь дрёму.  
  
Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Кили нависает над ним, закрывая солнце. Ирландец лежал на животе, приподнявшись на локтях, и взгляд его был озадаченным.  
  
\- Откуда эти сомнения? – улыбнулся Фили. – Тебя разве можно не любить?  
  
\- Ну, не знаю, - Кили тряхнул мокрыми волосами, убирая длинные пряди на спину. – Ты говорил, что раньше парней им не показывал.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Мой отец современный человек, хоть в чём-то и держится традиций. Ну а мама просто души в нас с Эми не чает. Я не припомню, чтобы они когда-то были нами недовольны. Они переживали, только если мы ссорились.  
  
\- Дрался с сестрой? – усмехнулся Кили.  
  
\- Скорее она меня мутузила, - засмеялся Фили в ответ. – Маленькая ведьма. Самое ужасное, что с годами это никуда не делось.  
  
\- У меня есть шанс поприсутствовать на фирменном мордобое семейства Дуринссонов? – Кили приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Не думаю. Но будь осторожен: Эми очень остра на язык и обожает совать нос не в своё дело.  
  
\- Обещаю, что не буду её подначивать, - улыбнулся ирландец, а потом добавил: – Я рад, что родные тебя принимают.  
  
Фили перевернулся на живот, наблюдая, как Кили сосредоточенно просеивает золотистые песчинки сквозь пальцы. Давно хотелось поговорить с ним об этом…  
  
\- Кили, можно спросить, что случилось с твоим отцом? – Парень замер на мгновение, а потом размазал песчаную горку. – Прости, если не хочешь, не будем говорить о нём.  
  
\- Я просто не знаю, что тебе сказать, - ирландец поднял на него глаза, а потом снова принялся перебирать пальцами белые мягкие песчинки. – Родители развелись, когда мне было девять. Первый год я довольно часто видел его, а потом он уехал.  
  
\- Вы не общались с тех пор? – осторожно поинтересовался полицейский.  
  
\- Он писал письма, предлагал жить с ним, - Кили отряхнул руки и лёг на бок, глядя на Фили. – Мама с Торином, конечно, были против, да и я учился в школе…  
  
\- А ты хотел бы?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Кили. – Мне кажется, что если бы отец был рядом тогда… Ну, когда я всё понял про себя, мне было бы легче. Он никогда никого не критиковал. Пытался поддержать, найти плюсы в любой ситуации. Он был из пэйви*, если ты знаешь, кто это.  
  
\- Что такое пэйви?  
  
\- Что-то вроде ирландских цыган. Раньше они кочевали с места на место, теперь ездят в трейлерах. Папины родители были пэйви, но сам он довольно рано ушёл в город на заработки, помогал на фермах по хозяйству. И учился в колледже. Но, видимо, этот вольный дух ничем не задушить, - Кили улыбнулся. – Мама всегда говорила, что я на него похож.  
  
\- Ну ничего себе, - не выдержал Фили. – Когда ты последний раз с ним общался?  
  
\- Давно, - Кили опустил голову. – Я даже не знаю, жив ли он. И есть ли у него другая семья. Может быть, у меня есть сводные братья и сёстры.  
  
\- Неужели нельзя найти его адрес или телефон? Что-то же должно быть? Он живёт в Дублине?  
  
\- В том-то и дело, - ирландец засмеялся. – Последняя открытка, которую я получил на день рождения в четырнадцать лет, была из Новой Гвинеи.  
  
\- Что?!  
  
\- Отец тогда работал на международных морских перевозках. Корабельным механиком. И разные открытки присылал из мест, в которых успел побывать: на рождество, на день рождения. И маме тоже присылал, хотя она не говорила. Но однажды я нашёл целую коробку открыток на книжном шкафу.  
  
\- А телефон? Ну, или адрес электронной почты? – Фили не верилось, что в третьем тысячелетии можно вот так просто потерять родного человека, который пустился неведомо куда, рассекать морские просторы.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он умеет пользоваться интернетом, - Кили покачал головой.  
  
\- Но ты хотел бы его увидеть, поговорить?  
  
\- Не знаю, - ирландец задумался. – Когда он был действительно мне нужен, его не было рядом. А теперь, - он махнул рукой. – Пусть лучше останется в моей памяти отважным капитаном…  
  
\- Кили, мне жаль, - Фили положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - улыбнулся парень. – Обещай, что ты меня не оставишь, - он взял ладонь полицейского и нежно поцеловал холодные костяшки.  
  
\- Никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пэйви – самоназвание шельты («ирландские путешественники») – кочевая группа, имеют свой язык и обычаи. Есть споры по поводу их происхождения, предположительно – этнические ирландцы. Традиционным языком является шелта или кэнт, но они также говорят по-английски с отличительным акцентом и особой манерой.


	20. Глава 20

Утро понедельника прошло под знаком ароматного кофе, булочек с корицей и разговоров о кемпинге в Квебеке. Совсем смуглый от загара Бофур, пропахший костром и хвоей, улыбался, прихлёбывая минералку, и внимал Мэтью, который в деталях обрисовывал их продвижение в расследовании.  
  
\- Всё-таки фармацевты, - покачал головой программист.  
  
\- Ну, пока не ясно, - пожал плечами Фили, усаживаясь на стол. – Робб последит за Дэвидом Джилсом, может, и всплывёт что.  
  
\- Не может не всплыть, - хмыкнул Чарли, запивая свежую булочку крепким кофе. – Джилс из Сиднея – тоже канадец, более того, у них разница 5 лет. Я уверен, что они братья, ну, или кузены.  
  
\- Очень похоже, - согласился Фили. – Меня всё же беспокоит роль во всём этом Вайдмайера. Зачем Дарио назвал его имя и каким боком он попал в эту историю? Прикрывает бизнес семейки Джилс?  
  
\- И имеет с этого, - поднял брови Чарли, выразительно глядя на начальника.  
  
\- Постойте, тогда каким образом вышло, что в дежурство Вайдмайера коробка с наркотой просочилась в аптеку? – нахмурился Бофур. - Если он в курсе схемы…  
  
\- Может, и не в курсе, - предположил Мэтью. – Может, его используют как прикрытие. Называют его имя дилерам и прочее.  
  
\- Слушайте, ну, в любом случае им известно, что «Феррипрокс» с ценным грузом попал не в те руки. Думаете, не свернут лавочку? – поинтересовался Бофур.  
  
\- Скоро узнаем, - вздохнул Фили, допивая кофе, и выкинул стаканчик в ведро.  
  
Робб позвонил уже после обеда. Бофур вывел свой видеочат в Скайпе на проектор. Оперативник в каске и комбинезоне расположился на груде картонных коробок в каком-то ангаре.  
  
\- Здорово, Бофур, как отдохнул? – полицейский улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба и помахал рукой коллеге.  
  
\- Отлично, век бы на берегу того озера провёл, - засмеялся Бофур в ответ. – Как дела на заводе?  
  
\- В общем, таблетки рассыпают в банки, в коробки по 120 штук тоже там пакуют. Мы складываем коробки в ящики и отвозим вон туда, - Робб показал просвет, очевидно, выход из ангара, где было припарковано несколько фур.  
  
\- Дэвида видел? – поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Ещё бы, он тут что-то вроде старшего в одной из бригад. Я перетёр с ним пару моментов, скосил под новичка, - пояснил Робб. – Фуру в Австралию в четверг отправляем. Погрузка будет ночью в среду, так как рейс утренний.  
  
\- Ты сможешь в эту смену выйти? – обеспокоенно спросил Фили.  
  
\- Там Джилс сам грузить будет, так что подозрительно. Но я буду следить из укрытия, - сообщил оперативник. – Здесь довольно много тёмных углов, как оказалось. Да и менеджер не против.  
  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Фили. – Нужны ещё люди, как думаешь? Может Джейсон?  
  
\- Не думаю, что стоит тут отсвечивать лишний раз.  
  
\- Как скажешь. Спасибо, Робб, держи нас в курсе.  
  
\- До связи, - полицейский подмигнул им и завершил звонок.  
  
\- Остаётся ждать часа «икс», - подытожил Чарли.  


* * *

  
  
Кили вышел во двор университета Райерсона и присел у самой кромки сочной зелёной лужайки. По траве пробегала рябью тень от раскачивающихся на тёплом летнем ветру деревьев, мешаясь с бликами солнечных зайчиков. Он сдал все документы в приёмную комиссию и уже осенью станет студентом. Губ ирландца коснулась лёгкая улыбка. За прошедшие дни он обсудил всё с Фили, с мамой, даже ещё раз Торину позвонил, услышав раскаяние в голосе дяди и извинения за прошлую ссору. Ори все уши ему прожужжал, что они смогут вместе делать репортажи, ездить по стране, снимая неизведанные уголки Канады, не тронутые цивилизацией, а потом продадут свой уникальный материал самым крупным изданиям. Этот Ори был тем ещё мечтателем. Кили усмехнулся. Пересекая двор, с неизменной камерой наперевес к нему направлялся молодой фотограф с оттопыренными ушами. Шурша брюками цвета хаки с множеством карманов, Ори опустился рядом с ним на газон.  
  
\- Привет. Можно тебя поздравить? – поинтересовался Ори.  
  
\- Вроде того. Как твой проект продвигается?  
  
Ори рассказывал ему, что работает над грандиозным проектом – что-то вроде масштабного полотна о жизни современной молодёжи. Он ездил по окрестностям Торонто, снимал готов, рэпперов, граффити-художников, молодых музыкантов, делая небольшие фотоистории с текстом. Возможно, осенью он смог бы устроить выставку. Кили видел снимки – они были прекрасны. Молодые неформалы были сняты без нарочитого подчёркивания их бунтующей натуры, без передёргивания и выставления напоказ того, что для этих парней и девушек было чем-то важным, во что они верили и за что сражались.  
  
\- Находка вчерашнего дня, - Ори протянул приятелю камеру. – Что скажешь?  
  
На фото были две девушки в джинсах и ярких майках, сидящие на обломках кирпичной стены, держась за руки. Брюнетка с красной чёлкой и красивыми светло-зелёными глазами и её подруга с русой копной кудрявых волос. За их спинами на вечерний Торонто опускался закат, золотя стеклянные бока небоскрёбов.  
  
\- Красиво, - кивнул Кили, возвращая фотоаппарат.  
  
\- Они лесбиянки, ушли из дома, - пояснил Ори, смущённо краснея.  
  
То, что Кили гей, Ори знал. Скрывать что-то от любопытного фотографа было сложно, да и смысла особого в этом Кили не видел.  
  
\- Я просто подумал… Может быть, ты мог бы взглянуть на интервью? – замялся Ори, заглядывая другу в глаза. – Ну, вдруг там что-то нелепое или обидное. Я в этом не слишком-то разбираюсь.  
  
\- Конечно, не вопрос, - пожал плечами Кили. Он, правда, не был уверен, что сам достаточно компетентен, чтобы анализировать то, что для него уже давно стало второй природой, сутью, единожды сделанным выбором.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе огромное, - Ори расплылся в широкой улыбке. – На испанский тоже записался? – поинтересовался он, поднимаясь. – Не против, если мы обсудим всё в кафе? Я просто умираю с голоду, - парень отряхнул штаны и протянул Кили тощую руку, помогая встать.  
  
\- Записался. И нет, не против. Я сам бы сейчас корову съел.  
  
\- Кстати, о коровах, - Ори остановился и стал искать какой-то снимок на ходу. – Смотри, какая красотка.  
  
\- Она живёт в Торонто?! – Кили удивлённо вскинул брови, разглядывая фото чёрно-белой коровы, пасущейся где-то на крыше высотки.  
  
\- Угу, заприметил её, когда делал серию про архитектуру.  
  
\- Эй, смотрите под ноги-то хоть! – Кили почувствовал тычок в грудь, а Ори чуть не приземлился на пятую точку, но всё-таки устоял на ногах.  
  
На всякий случай схватив фотографа за руку, Кили посмотрел вперёд, где стояло двое парней.  
  
\- Малыш Ори? Ты ли это? – улыбнулся один, высокий брюнет в чёрной футболке с логотипом «Гиннес».  
  
\- Да, Лиам, - буркнул Ори, проверяя свою драгоценную камеру. – Мог бы заметить, если бы сам на дорогу смотрел.  
  
\- Да, ладно тебе, не сердись, - похлопал его по плечу второй приятель, рыжеватый голубоглазый парень в модной клетчатой шляпе. Первым делом в глаза бросались его роскошные рыжие усы с подкрученными кончиками. – У тебя новый дружок? – он перевёл взгляд на Кили, протягивая руку. – Меня зовут Найл.  
  
\- Кили, - парень пожал протянутую руку. Если уши его не обманывали, оба парня говорили с сильным ирландским акцентом. – Вы ирландцы?  
  
Парни переглянулись.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Найл, улыбаясь. – И руководим тут местной ирландской радиостанцией. Rock’n’Brogue*, если слышал.  
  
\- Не слышал, если честно. Я второй год в Канаде, приехал из Ирландии.  
  
\- Да ты ценный кадр, Кили! – Лиам хлопнул его по плечу. – Что тут изучаешь и почему мы раньше тебя не видели?  
  
\- Я только документы подал на журфак, - пояснил Кили, чувствуя, как Ори тянет его за футболку, давай понять, что пора бы им уходить. – Простите, нам уже надо идти.  
  
\- Если заинтересуешься радио, дай знать, - Найл выудил из кармана визитку и протянул Кили. – Мы сами студенты, радио – целиком наш независимый проект. Крутим, что хотим, рассказываем, о чём хотим. Полная свобода.  
  
\- Мы что-то вроде ирландских пиратов, - добавил Лиам.  
  
Ори только глаза закатил. Попрощавшись, они двинулись, наконец, в сторону закусочной.  
  
\- Не люблю эту парочку, - пробубнил Ори, жуя сэндвич с тунцом.  
  
\- Это я заметил, - засмеялся Кили. – Есть причины?  
  
\- Не люблю задир и кривляк, - пожал плечами фотограф. – А они такие. Любят поскандалить. Но то, что они делают, вызывает уважение, конечно. Интересный проект.  
  
\- Ирландское радио? – уточнил Кили, потягивая газировку через соломинку.  
  
\- Ага. Это такой способ потешить свою гордость. Мы – ирландцы, мы говорим с ирландским акцентом, ставим только ирландскую музыку и читаем ирландские сказки на ночь, - Ори произнёс это таким серьёзным тоном, старательно изображая пренебрежение, что Кили прыснул со смеху. – Эй?! Прости, не хотел тебя задеть, ты же тоже ирландец.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - Кили махнул рукой.  
  
\- Можешь, конечно, поговорить с ними и проверить предвзятость моего мнения.  
  
\- Хм, может, и поговорю.  


* * *

  
  
Фили, наконец, выпутался из объятий любовника и сел на кровати, шаря в поисках своих вещей, разбросанных по полу.  
  
\- Опять уходишь ночью на работу.  
  
\- Рейс с наркотой сегодня, я же говорил, - полицейский устало потёр глаза и обернулся, глядя на парня через плечо. – Не сердись.  
  
\- А я и не сержусь.  
  
Ирландец, и правда, не выглядел обиженным, скорее задумчивым и отчего-то напуганным. В этот внезапно образовавшийся выходной перед ночью операции они проспали до обеда, а потом снова ездили на пляж. Погода испортилась и шёл тёплый летний дождь, испещряя поверхность озера кружками и ноздреватыми пузырями, но так было даже лучше – остальные отдыхающие быстро собрали вещи и уехали, предоставив весь берег им. Купаться под дождём тоже было приятно.  
Кили подался вперёд и нежно коснулся поцелуем плеча, утыкаясь лбом в спину и шумно выдыхая.  
  
\- Эй, ну чего ты? – Фили попытался обернуться, но парень крепко обвил его руками.  
  
\- А когда я учиться начну, мы вообще видеться перестанем, - пробубнил Кили в спину.  
  
\- Сдурел что ли? – блондин замер.  
  
Кили отпустил его и только пожал плечами. Ему было стыдно за весь этот спектакль, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог – такая уж натура. Если ирландец привязывался к кому-то, то уже не отпускал, и на душе становилось тяжело и тоскливо, когда он думал о том, что снова может потерять родного человека.  
  
\- Кили, я же просто в офис, - словно прочёл его сомнения полицейский. – Всю операцию ведёт Робб и сиднейские копы.  
  
\- Всё равно, осторожнее будь, - упрямо произнёс ирландец глядя на него потемневшими глазами.  
  
\- Буду.  
  
Когда за Фили закрылась входная дверь, он встал и пошёл на кухню. Включил кофе-машину, недолго думая, достал привезённый из Ирландии «Джеймсон». Немного согревающего ирландского кофе – это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Кили улыбнулся, вспоминая, как мама сама подливала ему немного виски в кофе «для согрева», когда однажды он весь промок до нитки и грозился подхватить простуду.  
Завернувшись в клетчатый плед и подхватив кружку с кофе, Кили какое-то время слонялся по дому, перебирая диски и книги в стеллаже, но так и не решил, что хочет послушать. На сердце было тревожно и дело было не только в Фили.  
  
Он поставил чашку на журнальный столик и вернулся в комнату. Порывшись в своих вещах, он достал папку с документами, в которую также складывала по старой привычке вырезки из газет, билеты и открытки…  
  
Кили уселся на диван в гостиной и открыл папку, перебирая старый хлам, какие-то флайеры, купоны. Из-под билета Дублин – Чикаго выглядывал потрёпанный уголок открытки с буйной зеленью тропического леса и затерявшимися в нём хижинами аборигенов. Кили взял картонный прямоугольник в руки и перевернул. На обратной стороне красовалась марка с изображением вулкана Тавурвур. Обратного адреса не было. Молодой человек пробежался по строчкам текста и отложил открытку. Выудил из кипы бумаг пожелтевший конверт и достал из него фотографию.  
  
На свадебном снимке родители были такими молодыми и счастливыми. Мама в кружевном платье с букетом полевых цветов сдержанно улыбалась, но глаза её смеялись, а отец в расшитом жилете и шляпе, стоял, вальяжно прислонившись к ней, сняв пиджак, и широко улыбался во все тридцать два зуба. Длинная чёлка и волосы до подбородка были тщательно уложены по случаю. Отцу здесь было 24, почти как ему сейчас. Кили давно не брал в руки свадебное фото, но сейчас поразился, как же они были похожи. Попытался представить, как тот мог бы выглядеть сейчас и не смог. Когда Джон О’Ши покинул семью ему было едва за тридцать и в памяти сына он остался молодым загорелым от постоянной работы на открытом воздухе мужчиной с добрыми карими глазами.  
  
\- Чёрт. Па, ну где ж ты сейчас, - прошептал Кили, отхлёбывая остывший кофе.  


* * *

  
  
В участке было пустынно и тихо, нервировала мигающая лампа в коридоре и шум кондиционера.  
  
\- Давайте лучше окно откроем, - предложил Чарли. Коллеги согласно кивнули.  
  
\- Сидим тут как кроты. Уже два часа ночи, - посетовал Мэтью, потирая глаза.  
  
\- Как только у Робба появится возможность выйти на связь, мы всё узнаем, - рассудил Фили.  
  
Даже разговаривать было лень. Бофур, закинув ноги на стол, и вовсе похрапывал, сложив на животе руки. Фили позавидовал его безмятежности. А ещё пожалел, что оставил дома расстроенного Кили: в конце концов, не так уж он и торопился, можно было задержаться и побыть вместе ещё часок.  
  
Его мысли прервала трель вибрирующего телефона.  
  
\- Это Робб? – заорал Мэтью подпрыгивая.  
  
\- Чёрт, Мэтт, я ещё даже трубку не взял, - Фили посмотрел на сообщение на экране. – Да, Робб, просит позвонить ему в Скайп. Бофур?  
  
\- Да-да, я не сплю, - айтишник хрустнул затёкшими пальцами и придвинулся к компьютеру. Через мгновение лицо оперативника возникло на экране.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, - поздоровался полицейский. – Спешу доложить обстановку.  
  
\- Докладывай, Робб, - кивнул Фили, глядя на экран Бофура. Оперативник явно нервничал.  
  
\- Просидел два с лишним часа в этой конуре. Джилс погрузил всё в фуру и сам повёз в аэропорт. Ловите снимки, - Бофур принял файлы и пролистал фотографии: на них была запечатлена работа погрузочного цеха – рабочие носили коробки и паковали грузы. Сам Дэвид был снят у легковой машины с коробкой. – Одну он припёр с собой, а погрузили её вместе со всеми, - пояснил Робб. – Не иначе как меченый товар. Нужно предупредить аэропорт, наверно?  
  
\- Нужно, - согласился Фили. – Только сиднейский.  
  
\- Он же у нас на горячем попался! – удивлённо вскинул брови Мэтью.  
  
\- Мэтт, мы же хотим узнать, как именно наркота попала не в ту аптеку, - Фили выразительно посмотрел на коллегу. – Чарли, у нас почти сутки до того, как рейс приземлится в Сиднее, - полицейский нахмурился. – Свяжись с Двалином, пусть организуют встречу. Сделать нужно всё аккуратно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brogue – так называют провинциальный английский акцент, прежде всего, ирландский.


	21. Глава 21

\- Хотите, чтобы в аэропорту мы их не проверяли и не брали? – уточнил Двалин.

\- Проследите, весь ли товар они погрузят в машину на развоз, - пояснил Фили. – Если одна коробка останется в терминале и Чед каким-то образом умыкнёт её домой, сядьте ему на хвост. У вас достаточно людей, чтобы две группы организовать?

\- Достаточно, - улыбнулся сиднейский полицейский. – Я сам поеду в Кингсфорд Смит, буду руководить операцией на месте. Самолёт через три часа приземлится в Сиднее.

\- Нам нужна постоянная связь. С тобой, Двалин, или с твоим человеком. - Бофур одобрительно кивнул, поднимая большой палец и показывая другой рукой на себя. - Бофур будет онлайн всё время, - добавил Фили.

\- Не вопрос. Я попрошу Нори нацепить наушники и не вылезать из сети. Как будто он оттуда вылезает, - хмыкнул себе под нос австралиец. – До связи.

\- Пока.

Фили прошёлся по офису и снова сел за свой стол.

\- Неужели сегодня всё решится? – Мэтью взволнованно потёр руки и отодвинул ящик стола, доставая пачку печенья.

\- Будем надеяться, будем надеяться, - Фили крутнулся на стуле. – До посадки все совершенно свободны. Можете погулять или на обед сходить, - он осёкся, бросив взгляд за окно – на дворе ночь, весь день они проспали и пробегали по департаменту, собирая бумаги на расследование для австралийцев. Перелёт из Торонто в Сидней занял около суток. – Ну, или кофе выпить, - кашлянул он, косясь на стол Чарли, усеянный пустыми картонными стаканчиками.

\- Капучино, эспрессо, мокко, американо, - Чарли протянул руку, поочерёдно указывая на стаканчики. – Боюсь, что если выпью ещё хоть каплю, возненавижу кофе на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Такое возможно? – Мэтью замер, разделив Орео на две половинки и слизав сладкую белую начинку.

\- Не хочу проверять. Дай-ка чаю, что ли.

\- Тебе цейлонский, молочный улун или ройбуш? Есть также с лимоном и зелёный, - Мэтью услужливо выдвинул второй ящик стола, где покоилась его чайная коллекция.

Чарли только глаза закатил.

\- Один хер, Мэтт. Они же все растворимые. Давай этот, как его, ройбуш. Звучит прилично.

Его напарник, если и оскорбился, вида не подал и протянул коробку с чайными пакетиками.

\- Кстати, в чае прикольно было бы траву перевозить, - задумчиво протянул Чарли, рассматривая пакетик с трухой. – Помнишь, Мэтт, чайного Джо? – он подмигнул другу.

\- Что за чайный Джо? – поинтересовался Фили. Бофур только хмыкнул.

\- О, чайный Джо – это почти наше первое, можно сказать, серьёзное дело, - гордо изрёк Мэтью, доедая вторую половинку шоколадного печенья.

\- Один китаец, держал ресторан в Йорке и приторговывал наркотой, - пояснил Чарли. – Мы тогда, наверно, две недели его пасли, каждый день в эту грёбаную чайную ходили. Я на чай уже смотреть не мог.

\- А мне казалось, что нужно скосить под чайных эстетов, - подхватил Мэтью. – А в итоге, увидели однажды, как он средь бела дня на складе под пакетами чая вязанки травы прячет. Прям берёт вот такие, - Мятью развёл ладони, - здоровенные тюки и среди чая укладывает. И склад не заперт. Лежит себе дурь полёживает…

\- Да, было время, - протянул мечтательно Чарли, прикрывая глаза. – Носились по заданиям, в кустах сидели…

\- Вы этим занимались, пока я не пришёл? – засмеялся Фили и покачал головой. – Обломал вам всю малину.

\- Ну, не только, - подал голос Бофур. – Ещё бумажки перебирали да в базы вносили. Нудятина одним словом… Что там со свадьбой, Чарли?

\- Через три недели.

\- И декорации все-то выбрали? И меню? – недоверчиво уточнил Мэтью.

\- Всё уж решили Мэтт, скоро получишь своё приглашение с атласной ленточкой, - подколол друга Чарли. – Кими обо всём позаботилась.

\- Как Кими, кстати, что делает? – спросил Фили. От Кили он прекрасно знал, что невеста Чарли занимается хозяйством и на работу так и не вышла, обмолвившись, что полицейский против, но хотелось всё узнать из первоисточника.

\- Пока ничем, - хмуро отозвался Чарли. – Да и не хочу, чтобы она работала. Чем меньше маячит, тем лучше для неё.

\- В каком это смысле? – Фили удивлённо вскинул брови. – Ты же не можешь её под замком держать всю жизнь.

\- Если так безопаснее, то почему бы и нет, - пожал плечами Чарли.

\- Мы всё-таки в Торонто, - вмешался Бофур. – Кого здесь удивишь индианкой?

\- Вы сами знаете, какие тут люди водятся. Не хуже меня знаете, - Чарли отхлебнул чаю и уставился в свою кружку, задумчиво побалтывая горячую жидкость.

\- Хм, ну, а идея с ателье? Ей же вроде понравилось? – предложил Бофур.

\- Подумаем после свадьбы. Пусть всё устаканится, Энди в школу пойдёт. Там видно будет.

Бофур с Фили переглянулись, но промолчали. Всё-таки Кими из них никто толком не знал, а лезть с советами к Чарли – себе дороже. К тому же Фили и сам не знал, как бы поступил на его месте. Несмотря на то, что с Кили у них всё наладилось, он порой ловил себя на мысли, что не до конца понимает ирландца – чего тот хочет от жизни, о чём мечтает. На его долю выпало немало, да и сам успел дров наломать. То, как серьёзно Кили отнёсся к выбору специальности и будущей профессии, удивило полицейского – он выбирал наверняка, как человек, который многое упустил и боялся ошибиться ещё раз. «Нужно будет обязательно съездить куда-нибудь на зимние каникулы. В Латинскую Америку или на острова. - Подумал Фили, скользя взглядом по гавайскому магниту на системном блоке Мэтью. – Только нужно купить, наконец, приличные плавки… А ещё можно купаться нагишом. Где-нибудь, где никто не видит». Он закрыл глаза, представляя влажную загорелую кожу ирландца на светлом, почти белом песке, и глубоко вздохнул, почти осязая лёгкий прибрежный ветерок. Вообще-то, Фили никогда не был любителем поваляться на пляже, но что-то подсказывало, что с Кили отдых на побережье был бы незабываемым: ирландец словно был создан красоваться на ярких туристических проспектах с кокосовым коктейлем в руках. А ещё было бы здорово бродить с ним по старым узким улочкам каких-нибудь южных городов, где все дома раскрашены в разные цвета, а музыканты под луной наигрывают незатейливые народные мелодии. И слушать как Кили говорит по-испански…

\- Чёрт, это Нори, - возглас Бофура вырвал Фили из безмятежных мыслей. – На громкую вывожу. Здорово, Нори.

\- Добрый день, хотя у вас ночь, наверно, - поздоровался сиднейский айтишник.

\- Что, приняли ценный груз, - кашлянул Мэтью, пододвигаясь к столу Бофура и заглядывая в экран.

\- Приняли, - Нори кивнул и почесал подбородок – как будто нервничал. – Весь груз на две машины разделили. Одна поехала на сиднейский склад – за ней ребята наши проследят – другая в Ньюкасл, Двалин сел ей на хвост.

\- Водителей проверили? Не берите их, пока не выследим маршрут, - вмешался Фили.

\- Спокуха. Всё под контролем. Никого не берём, не отсвечиваем. Двалин на своей машине поехал. Если наша опер-группа проверит сиднейский склад и ничего не найдёт там, Двалин тормознёт вторую машину.

\- Что вот так один посреди шоссе? Рисковые вы, - хмыкнул Чарли, улыбаясь.

\- Нам не впервой, - засмеялся Нори. – Видеорегистратор у него в машине пишет, плюс ещё наша камера мне картинку передаёт, и со спутника ловим, - программист посмотрел вправо, очевидно, там стоял ещё один монитор. – Вот сейчас вижу его на Пасифик моторвей в районе закусочной «Небесный пирожок»*.

\- Хм, неплохо, - согласился Фили. – А в аэропорту кто? Джилс сегодня дежурил?

\- Он самый, - ухмыльнулся Нори. – Кстати, водителей проверили – груз из аэропорта всегда забирает одна логистическая компания, она предоставила списки сотрудников со сменами. Файл прислать? В принципе, там ничего странного – все смены разные люди работали.

\- Скинь, пожалуй, посмотрим, - зевнул Бофур.

\- Ловите. Дни поставок «Феррипрокса» пометил цветом.

Бофур открыл файл и вывел на большой экран табличку с расписанием смен, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

\- Что мы имеем… - Мэтью сощурился, снимая очки, и подошёл к экрану. – Гарри Флеймс, Энтони Канолли, Брайн Ли… Да, имена все разные.

\- Постой, Мэтт, - пробасил Чарли, становясь рядом с коллегой. – Сюда посмотрите, - он ткнул пальцем в один из закрашенных цветом прямоугольников с надписью «Майкл Хэтфрид». – В этот день разгрузки «Феррипрокса» коробка с наркотой попала в аптеку по ошибке.

\- Да. И? Что не так с этим Майклом? – нахмурился Мэтью.

\- А то, что его имя значится только в этой клетке, - пояснил Чарли.

\- Его, и правда, нет в остальном расписании, - протянул Бофур, изучая график.

\- Новенький? – предположил Фили. – Есть он в каких-нибудь базах у вас, Нори? – обратился он к австралийцу.

\- Пробиваю… - послышалась трель телефонного звонка, и Нори снял трубку, прижимая аппарат плечом и продолжая стучать по клавишам. – Да? Отлично. Передавайте Двалину. – он отложил телефон. – Первая машина благополучно разгрузилась на складе. Весь товар просмотрен, наркоты нет. Двалин задержит вторую.

\- Есть! – Мэтью разве что не подпрыгнул, но потом спешно взял себя в руки. – А с Майклом что?

\- Так… Майкл Хэтфрид, 26 лет, работает в «Толл Лоджистикс» с мая этого года. До этого в «СтарТрак» работал. Это всё, - сообщил Нори.

\- Погодите, при этом Майкле коробка как раз и попала не в те руки, - вмешался Чарли. – Он чист, а вот все остальные водители, которые ездят в аэропорт…

\- Сговор с логистической компанией? – уточнил Фили.

\- С отдельными её представителями, - кивнул Чарли.

\- Ох, ну, вы накручиваете, - опешил Нори. – «Толл Лоджистикс» - компания с именем, им… Вот же блять! – выругался программист.

\- Что там стряслось, Нори? – Фили уставился на австралийца, который обхватил голову руками, глядя в сторону второго монитора.

\- Двалин подрезал грузовик, - пробормотал Нори. – Вашу ж… Надеюсь, все целы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле дословно «Пирожок в небесах» - Pie in the sky – идиома, близкая по значению к нашему «манна небесная», т.е. что-то неосуществимое, грандиозная награда. У меня она зовётся «Небесный пирожок». http://pieintheskycowan.com.au/ - прикольная такая закусочная в мото-стиле. Мне кажется, Двалин любит в ней зависать во время прогулок по шоссе.


	22. Глава 22

_Три недели спустя_  
  
\- Мне это не нравится, - буркнул Чарли, усаживаясь на траву, рядом с коллегами.  
  
\- Что именно тебе не нравится, друг мой? – зевнул Мэтью, откидываясь на спину и закладывая руки за голову.  
  
\- Это, - Чарли кивнул в сторону праздничных столов, где Джейсон проявлял всю свою галантность, ухаживая за его младшей сестрой.  
  
\- Бэтти уже есть восемнадцать, сама разберётся, - пожал плечами Робб. – И ничего ей Джейсон не сделает.  
  
\- Он ни одной юбки не пропускает, - парировал Чарли. – И Бэтти не для него.  
  
\- Воу-воу-воу, старший брат мод детектед? – засмеялся Мэтью у них за спиной.  
  
\- Я знаю, о чём говорю, - упрямо повторил Чарли.  
  
\- Не сможешь вечно её опекать, - отметил Фили. – Моя сестра забеременела на первом курсе, как только из дома в университет уехала. Да, нервы она тогда нам всем пощекотала, но сейчас всё хорошо. И они с Брайном до сих пор вместе.  
  
\- Повезло, - согласился Чарли, наклоняясь и пропуская коротко подстриженную траву сквозь пальцы. Его аккуратно уложенные гелем волосы блеснули огненным всполохом на солнце.  
  
Фили посмотрел в сторону уставленных скамейками из тёмного дерева лужайки. Его парень сновал взад-вперёд, то поправляя узелки из грубой верёвки, перехватившие ножки столов, то сверяясь со списком гостей, обсуждая что-то с сёстрами Чарли. Ори таскался за ним с огромной камерой наперевес, делая украдкой снимки предпраздничной кутерьмы. Хорошо, что талант парнишки пришёлся кстати – удалось сэкономить на свадебном фотографе.  
  
Все приглашённые были или коллегами или родственниками будущих супругов. Энди, племянники Чарли и дети Бофура по-взрослому осторожничали, боясь помять или замарать нарядную одежду. Под чутким руководством Дени они расставляли декоративных деревянных лошадок, расписанных народными умельцами, вдоль дорожки и вносили финальные штрихи в свадебный декор.  
  
\- Хорошая погода, - кивнул Бофур, щурясь от яркого солнца. Тёплый ветерок последней недели лета трепал его волосы и развевал фалды нового ярко-жёлтого пиджака.  
  
\- Да, повезло вам с погодой, Чарли, - отметил Фили.  
  
Чарли только нервно улыбнулся. Почти все гости были в сборе – ждали только Кэти и Кими с матерью. Невеста, как и полагалось, должна была явиться чуть позже.  
  
\- Отойду, - бросил Чарли, направляясь к родным.  
  
\- Впервые вижу Чарли таким растерянным, если честно, - озадаченно произнёс Мэтью, глядя ему вслед.  
  
\- Нервничает, это нормально, - пожал плечами Бофур.  
  
Фили скользнул по высокой фигуре полицейского в строгом чёрном костюме и улыбнулся. Тот, и правда, был сам не свой: бродил по полю в окрестностях этого заброшенного поместья, которое теперь служило площадкой для торжественных мероприятий, думал о чём-то своём, почти ни с кем не общался. Наверно, ему не верилось, что, наконец, этот день настал и женщина, которую он ждал полжизни, будет теперь его женой.  
  
\- А вот и мы! – послышался звонкий голос Кэти и цокот каблуков по мощёной дорожке.  
  
Фили обернулся и ахнул: под руку девушку вёл высокий крепкий мужчина средних лет с бритой головой и гипсом на правой руке.  
  
\- Двалин?! – вскрикнул Мэтью, первым выйдя из ступора.  
  
\- Он самый, - австралиец поочерёдно протянул всем здоровую руку.  
  
\- Повезло тебе, чертовски повезло, - засмеялся Бофур.  
  
Когда они услышали от Нори об аварии, которая произошла на Пасифик моторвей, то не знали, что и думать. Двалина доставили в реанимацию, где он пробыл почти сутки, но, к счастью, всё обошлось, и глава сиднейского подразделения отделался сломанной рукой и несколькими шрамами. Водителя грузовика, пытавшегося скрыться, повязали к вечеру – он отсиживался в одном из придорожных мотелей.  
  
Пока Двалин шёл на поправку, они плотно работали с Нори и австралийскими коллегами. Допрашивали водителей и грузчиков в аэропорту. В конце концов, Чеда Джилса, Тони Вайдмайера и сотрудников «Толл Лоджистикс» удалось вывести на чистую воду. Помогло и то, что Робб вовремя арестовал Дэвида, который во всём сознался. Братья наладили свой преступный бизнес ещё в «Одан», когда догадались рассовывать порошок по банкам из-под слабительного, но затем пришлось сменить место и переключится на продукцию другого фармацевтического концерна.  
  
\- Наркота в банках из-под лекарства, - фыркнула Кэти. – У меня в голове до сих пор не укладывается. Как им удалось почти год этим заниматься?  
  
\- Думаю, тут всё просто: обычно наркоторговцев губит жадность, - отметил Фили. – Вспомните партии латиноамериканских «бананов» в супермаркетах хотя бы. А эти Джилсы меру знали – когда меняешь одну коробочку в огромной партии, вряд ли кто-то заметит. Товар проверяют выборочно на таможне.  
  
\- А если и таможенник свой, тут уже всё в шоколаде, - засмеялся Бофур.  
  
\- С водителями они лихо придумали, - хмыкнул Двалин, почёсывая бороду. – Когда мы по домам пошли, почти у всех нашли эти банки. Как там в аптеке сказали? 100 упаковок вместо 120? Оставшиеся расходились по карманам – работников «Толл Лоджистикс» и Вайдмайера.  
  
\- Вот до последнего верил, что Вайдмайер здесь ни при чём, если честно, - Мэтью поправил очки.  
  
\- Да, он юлил до конца. Актёр, тоже мне, - улыбнулся Двалин, крепче прижимая к себе Кэти, а потом обернулся, ища кого-то взглядом. – Так, я сейчас.  
  
\- Кстати, - когда австралиец скрылся из виду, Фили многозначительно посмотрел на девушку, которая поглаживала аккуратным пальчиком с красным ноготком искристый синий опал, любуясь игрой света. – Нам стоит морально готовиться к разлуке с тобой, Кэти?  
  
\- Мы много говорили об этом, - Кэти опустила глаза, а потом подняла на начальника виноватый взгляд. – Думаю… Я бы хотела пожить в Австралии. Как знать, может это моя судьба, - она пожала плечами. – Чёрт, глупо, наверно, со стороны, но я в этот омут с головой провалилась, - девушка покраснела и засмеялась.  
  
\- Кэти, ты умная девушка, и, если ты так решила, так тому и быть, - Фили улыбнулся ей в ответ. – Конечно, нам будет сильно тебя не хватать…  
  
\- Не то слово, - тяжело вздохнул Мэтью. – Кэти, ты… Просто знай – ты супер. Вот.  
  
\- Чёрт, Мэтт, - девушка замахала руками, пытаясь остановить подступившие слёзы, пока они не покатились по щекам. – Ну, что я за размазня. Давай обнимемся!  
  
Мэтью всхлипнул и ткнулся в плечо полицейской, которая с трудом устояла на каблуках под таким натиском.  
  
\- Ох, ребята, ну, что вы, в самом деле, - покачал головой Бофур, подходя и кладя руки коллегам на плечи.  
  
\- Фили, иди сюда! – голос Кэти был приглушён материей атласной жилетки Мэтью.  
  
\- Что за херь? Мэтт, это ты затеял? – услышал Фили, как только присоединился к всеобщим объятиям.  
  
\- Чарли, заткнись и просто иди к нам, - пробубнил Мэтью.  
  
Раздался громогласный смех, а потом на плечо легла большая ладонь Чарли.  
Хотелось о многом спросить и Кэти, и Чарли. Поговорить о том, куда катится мир, почему так быстро всё завертелось и земля словно сошла с оси. Но они просто стояли и смеялись, зная, что ещё будут долгие вечерние разговоры, встречи и расставания, ссоры, примирения. Будет много работы. И жизнь, в которой они повстречались, чтобы стать друзьями, чтобы поддерживать друг друга, пока для кого-то эта планета не остановится навсегда.  
  
\- Эм… Это, наверно, какие-то канадские штучки? Простите, что прерываю, но… – робко поинтересовался Кили, подходя совсем близко. Полицейские замерли, отстранились и вопросительно уставились на ирландца. – Кими приехала. Пойдёмте.   
  
Все всполошились и направились к заставленной скамьями лужайке. Мэтью поправил очки, одёрнул жилет и, похлопав Чарли по спине, пробормотал что-то напутственное.  
  
\- Вы всегда такие сентиментальные на свадьбах? – шепнул Кили на ухо парню, за что заслужил тычок в бок.  
  
\- Кэти уезжает в Австралию, - пояснил Фили, усаживаясь во втором ряду.  
  
\- Эй, тише, церемония начинается, - шикнул Мэтью, оборачиваясь.  
  
Кили подавил смешок и широко улыбнулся полицейскому, убирая выбившуюся прядь за ухо. «Я люблю тебя», - произнёс он одними губами. А потом все взгляды устремились на мощёную дорожку, на которой появилась Кими в белом свадебном платье с букетом в руках. Это была светская церемония и вёл её молодой юрист из мэрии. Когда он дошёл до главного вопроса, Кили взял полицейского за руку и переплёл их пальцы, не отрываясь глядя на жениха и невесту.  
  
\- Да, - твёрдо произнёс Чарли, немного хмурясь от светящего в глаза солнца.  
  
\- Согласна, - губ Кими коснулась лёгкая улыбка.  
  
\- Обменяйтесь кольцами и можете поцеловать невесту, - кивнул юрист.  
  
Одна из племянниц Чарли поднесла белую атласную подушечку с парой классических золотых колец, блеснувших в ярких лучах гладкими огненными ободками. Кили облизнул губы и наклонился к полицейскому:  
  
\- Всегда любил этот момент в фильмах - когда люди надевают друг другу кольцо на палец. В этом есть что-то такое… Интимное и волнительное.  
  
Фили пожал плечами. Он уже стоял в своей жизни на такой дорожке, ожидая прелестную девушку в белом воздушном платье, и, как с ним часто случалось в самый неподходящий момент, чуть не выронил кольцо от волнения, а потом дрожащими руками еле надел его на палец. Ничего особенного он не почувствовал, может быть, был слишком взволнован и думал о том, что на него смотрят все родственники и друзья.  
  
Чарли положил одну руку Кими на талию и, подавшись вперёд, легко коснулся её губ, а потом обернулся к гостям.  
  
\- Итак, - кашлянул Мэтью, поднимаясь. – Думаю, можем уже веселиться. Давайте, поздравим молодых! – он громко захлопал в ладоши и гости последовали его примеру.  
  
Столы были накрыты в старинном полуразрушенном амбаре на случай дождя. Ори только и успевал щёлкать затвором снимая гостей, яства и, конечно же, молодожёнов. Впрочем, Чарли и Кими спустя какое-то время удалились, взявшись за руки, гулять по тенистым дорожкам.  
  
\- Нравится торт? – услышал Фили у самого уха звонкий голос любимого.  
  
\- Не пробовал ещё, - он обернулся, глядя в тёплые карие глаза. Кили держал блюдце с куском свадебного торта. Нежный белый бисквит в молочной глазури.  
  
\- Попробуй, - ирландец протянул десертную вилку, легко касаясь его губ, так что у полицейского не осталось выбора и он послушно открыл рот. – Вкусно, правда? – озорно улыбнулся Кили.  
  
\- Да. Только вот не на людях, - кашлянул блондин, озираясь и краснея.  
  
\- Не думаю, что того здоровяка это смущает, - Кили махнул вилкой в сторону Двалина, которого Кэти кормила тортом. Парочка, кажется, не замечала никого вокруг.  
  
\- У него сломана рука, - резонно отметил Фили.  
  
\- В туалет она тоже ему ходить помогает? – зло пробубнил у них за спиной Джейсон, накладывая себе разных угощений с праздничного стола.  
  
\- Мне казалось, у тебя новая пассия, Джейсон, - Фили удивлённо изогнул бровь.  
  
\- А, да всё к чертям! – выругался оперативник, наливая себе виски и закидывая галстук за плечо. – Пойду напьюсь, - он сделал большой глоток, поморщился и направился в сторону Робба и Бофура.  
  
Фили проводил подчинённого взглядом и обернулся к Кили.  
  
\- Что там про торт? – он медленно облизал губы кончиком языка.  
  
\- Мммм, вкусный, - Кили зажмурился, отправляя в рот ещё кусочек.  


* * *

  
  
Расплатившись с таксистом, Фили, покачиваясь, побрёл к крыльцу, где Кили уже ковырял ключом замочную скважину, давясь смехом.  
  
\- Ты пьян, - полицейский толкнул парня локтем, забирая ключи, и открыл дверь.  
  
\- А то ты нет, - ухмыльнулся ирландец, подаваясь вперёд, и впился в его губы хмельным влажным поцелуем. – Люблю гулянки, но дома лучше, - бросил он уже из холла.  
  
В темноте Фили чуть не налетел на него и оба снова засмеялись.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - произнёс Кили низким голосом.  
  
\- Ты пьян, - в сотый раз отметил полицейский, стаскивая ботинки.  
  
\- Ты тоже.  
  
На мгновение канадцу показалось, что в голосе парня проскользнула какая-то странная нотка – печаль? неуверенность? грусть? Посчитав это плодом своего нетрезвого воображения, Фили прошествовал в комнату, похлопав ирландца по выставленной вверх заднице – тот всё ещё силился развязать шнурки. Кое-как сбросив на ходу одежду, он скользнул под тонкое летнее одеяло и ткнулся носом в подушку. По усталому телу расплылось приятное тепло, покалывая каждую клеточку электричеством. Уже забывшись в полудрёме, Фили почувствовал влажное прикосновение к лопатке.  
  
\- Эй? – он обернулся, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
Кили целовал его плечи, сжимая бока, оставляя на коже мокрые пятна, тут же покрывавшиеся мурашками.  
  
\- Ты настроен решительно, - кивнул блондин поворачиваясь.  
  
Ирландец ничего не ответил – только прильнул к его губам, грубо целуя и посасывая, проникая в рот языком. Потом он опустился ниже, обжигая шею горячим дыханием, а руки положил полицейскому на бёдра и развёл ноги, оглаживая горячую кожу. Вылизывая шею, Кили опустил ладонь вниз, огладил член любовника и провёл рукой по промежности, массируя чувствительное местечко между анусом и яйцами. Отстранившись, он взглянул Фили в глаза.  
  
\- Что ты творишь? Это какая-то кельтская магия?  
  
\- Она, - усмехнулся ирландец. – Хочу тебя, просто яйца сводит как хочу, - простонал он в ухо любовнику.  
  
Обычно Фили бы смутился, но количество выпитого не оставляло места привычному стеснению. Он шире развёл ноги, закидывая руки за голову и выгибаясь как самая покладистая шлюха. Кили среагировал молниеносно – жадно целуя полицейского, он нашарил тюбик на ночном столике и, размазав по пальцам лубрикант, начал оглаживать ими края отверстия. Лишь немного разработав тугой вход, приставил член и толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Фили не заметил, как быстро они скатились в этот бешеный темп, как воздух наполнился влажными развратными звуками, стонами и вздохами. Кили брал его почти грубо, резко входя на всю длину. Во рту пересохло, тело покрылось испариной, и Фили кончил, пачкая их животы. Кили вошёл ещё несколько раз и, прижавшись лбом ко лбу канадца, резко втянул воздух, изливаясь в тёплое тугое нутро.  
  
\- Набросился на меня, как какой-то мужлан, - улыбнулся Фили, отдышавшись. – Что на тебя нашло?  
  
\- Ну, я – мужчина и у меня есть потребности, - Кили улыбнулся в ответ и провёл ладонью по животу полицейского, размазывая сперму.  
  
Фили задумался, насколько это было возможно в этом состоянии пьянящей эйфории. Да, Кили был намного опытнее его, но он всё равно всегда чувствовал, что это он заботиться об ирландце, покровительствует ему, опекает. Даже если смущался в постели, чувствовал себя скорее старым ханжой рядом с этим искусным мальчишкой. А сегодня в Кили было что-то такое… Впрочем, Фили и сам не знал, как это назвать. Он просто чувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Может, даже не в Кили, а в нём самом. Или между ними. Фили рассеянно пропускал сквозь пальцы длинные тёмные пряди. «Я – мужчина». Тень осознания кольнула его.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, будь всегда таким, как сейчас, - Фили опустил глаза и встретился взглядом с ирландцем.  
  
\- Буду, - пообещал полицейский, взяв в руку ладонь Кили, и поцеловал костяшки.  
Кили бросил задумчивый взгляд на их руки и теснее прижался к груди любимого.  
  
\- Пусть Чарли и Кими будут счастливы, они это заслужили.  
  
\- Согласен.  
  
\- Думаю, что все пораненные пташки должны обретать счастье.  
  
\- Это всё ещё твои размышления или уже пьяный лепет? – засмеялся Фили.  
  
Кили пожал плечами, по-прежнему глядя на их переплетённые пальцы. И ему подумалось, что всё-таки, это очень красивый момент – когда супруги надевают друг другу кольца.


	23. Глава 23. Эпилог

\- Ну, что? Готов к встречи с моим семейством? – Фили нервно улыбнулся подходя к невысокому одноэтажному дому на Бич Драйв.

\- Готов к горячей ванне, вкусному рождественскому ужину и тёплой постели, - устало отозвался ирландец, расплываясь в ленивой улыбке.

Фили только головой покачал и, нервно сглотнув, открыл калитку. Участки на Бич Драйв были обнесены кирпичными заборчиками, увитыми ветвями декоративного кустарника. Летом, должно быть, улица утопала в зелени. В саду перед домом семьи Дуринссонов росло несколько старых деревьев, среди которых Кили отметил большой разлапистый дуб с редкими не опавшими сухими листьями, покрывшимися ледяной корочкой на морозе. Дома на одной стороне Бич Драйв располагались на высоком холме и террасами спускались к проезжей части, на другой стороне улицы жилища тянулись вдоль кромки воды по берегу залива Кадборо. Дом Фили стоял на побережье.

\- С заднего двора можно прямо к воде спуститься, - пояснил Фили, поднося руку к звонку, расположенному справа от входной двери.

Но не успел он и коснуться кнопки, как дверь распахнулась и из дома вылетела девушка, что-то вереща и хватая полицейского за плечи.

\- Наконец-то, Фили! Где тебя носило? Мы заждались. Мама уже накрывает на стол, а папа с Брайном распивают скотч, - девушка с такими же соломенными, как у Фили, волосами повисла у него на шее.

\- Эми, спокойно, задушишь ведь, - засмеялся блондин, отстраняясь, и указал на Кили. – Эми, это Кили. Кили, это Эми, моя сестра.

\- Привет, Эми, - поздоровался Кили, подходя ближе.

\- А он горяч, - усмехнулась девушка, окидывая ирландца оценивающим взглядом.

\- Эми! – угрожающе прошептал полицейский, смущаясь.

Сестра только подмигнула ему.

\- Ты же знаешь, я питаю слабость к брюнетам. Пойдёмте в дом. Кстати, кто из вас сверху?

Эми продолжала что-то горланить, представляя Кили родителями и супругу, громко смеясь и постоянно поддевая Фили, заставляя старшего брата смущаться. Видимо, его парень уже привык и смирился с характером этой занозы, потому что сносил все подколы мужественно и терпеливо. Родители полицейского – Элизабет и Бенджамин – оказались добрейшими скромными людьми. Кили подумалось, что сын очень похож на них обоих своим спокойным нравом.

\- Дядя Фили! – из комнаты выбежал такой же светловолосый мальчишка и кинулся в объятия полицейскому.

\- Здорово, Ник.

\- Никки, пусть дядя отдохнёт с дороги, потом наиграетесь, - оттащила внука Элизабет.

\- Да, хотелось бы стряхнуть дорожную пыль.

\- Какая пыль, - закатила глаза Эми. – На дворе минус 22, а вы прилетели самолётом.

\- Не нарывайся, - пригрозил ей брат и обернулся к матери. – Всё как прежде?

\- Твоя комната ждёт тебя, - кивнула женщина и, покраснев, добавила. – Кили остановится с тобой или постелить в гостевой?

\- Спасибо, мам, не нужно, - Фили тоже залился краской, и ирландец решил, что, вероятно, смущение – это общая черта всего семейства, которая каким-то образом миновала лишь Эми.

\- Прости, они бывают несносны, - вздохнул Фили, приваливаясь к двери своей комнаты.

\- У тебя прекрасная семья, - улыбнулся Кили, обходя комнату полицейского. – Правда. Даже Эми.

Комната Фили была небольшая, с тёмно-голубыми стенами, увешанными плакатами игроков НХЛ. В стеллаже аккуратными стопками стояли книги. Старый компьютер с ламповым монитором располагался посреди письменного стола. Часы на стене показывали почти девять вечера. На кровати лежали заботливо сложенные пушистые белые полотенца.

\- Где у тебя ванна? – поинтересовался ирландец, подхватывая полотенце с кровати.

\- Пойдём покажу.

Кили быстро разделся и юркнул в душ. В просторной общей ванной, выложенной зелёным кафелем, было немного прохладно. Как только ирландец включил горячую воду, помещение начало заполняться уютным тёплым паром.

\- Можно к тебе? – поинтересовался блондин, отодвигая шторку.

\- С каких пор ты спрашивать стал? – засмеялся Кили.

Его стройное подтянутое тело под струями тёплой воды казалось блестящим. Полицейский протянул руку и провёл пальцами по груди своего любовника.

\- Эй, сейчас раззадоришь меня, а потом скажешь, что здесь не место, - предупредил ирландец Фили.

Фили только усмехнулся и придвинулся ближе к парню, обнимая и легко касаясь губами губ, оглаживая бока и размазывая по ним приятно пахнущую мыльную пену. Кили положил руки ему на плечи и отвечал на поцелуй, довольно постанывая. Усталость как рукой сняло – она растворилась где-то в густом тёплом воздухе. Полицейский разорвал поцелуй и, бросив взгляд на разомлевшего парня, опустился на колени.

\- Что ты?... Ах, - Кили был как во сне и не сразу разобрал, что происходит. Его напряжённые мышцы враз расплавились, а ноги едва не подкосились. Хватая ртом воздух, он опёрся рукой о стену, а другой судорожно нашарил затылок любовника.

Фили прошёлся ладонями по упругой коже бёдер и сжал ягодицы, лаская его языком. А потом он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и взял его в рот целиком. Кили не знал, что ему делать, только бездумно водил рукой по тёмно-зелёному кафелю с мраморными прожилками, глядя вниз. Он чувствовал, как упирается в стенки горячего влажного горла и не сдерживал стоны удовольствия.

\- Фили… как хорошо, - прошептал он, когда язык стал снова слушаться его.

Блондин поднял на него глаза и, хоть он и не мог улыбнуться, эта улыбка отразилась во взгляде. Не разрывая контакта, полицейский сделал ещё несколько движений, и Кили окончательно потерял всякий контроль, забившись от нахлынувших ощущений. Как только Фили отпустил его, он скользнул на пол.

\- Когда ты этому научился? Мне стоит ревновать? – деланно нахмурился ирландец. Даже в среде проституток далеко не все парни владели техникой глубокой глотки и уж точно не многие решались на подобное с клиентами.

\- Ну, я много тренировался, фильмы смотрел, - Фили смущённо улыбнулся. – Рад, что получилось.

\- Ещё как, - Кили обвил его шею рукой и притянул к себе для ленивого страстного поцелуя.

Вымывшись, наконец, и обернув бёдра полотенцем, они вышли в коридор. Предстояло пересечь пару метром до спальни Фили, но и тут Эми появилась откуда ни возьмись с большой банкой солений наперевес.

\- О, Кили, отличный торс, - отметила девушка, проходя мимо. – Принимали душ вместе? – она бросила на брата многозначительный взгляд через плечо.

\- Эми… - полицейский только устало потёр глаза, направляясь в свои комнату и подталкивая Кили вперёд.

\- Ты же знаешь, я свободных взглядов, - засмеялась девушка, удаляясь. – Просто не хотелось бы вляпаться в чью-то сперму в душевой.

\- Эми! – лицо Фили исказила гримаса ужаса. – Мелкая зараза, - буркнул он уже себе под нос.

Кили только рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, теперь мне не так обидно, что я единственный ребёнок в семье.

* * *

\- Кили, милый, положить тебе ещё жаркого?

\- Кили, ты тоже полицейский? Когда я вырасту, я буду ловить преступников, как дядя Фили!

\- Ну, конечно же, будешь, милый. Только не налегай на газировку.

\- Килиан, как нынче дела в Ирландии? Я слышал, сторонники воссоединения с Великобританией на севере неспокойны.

\- Бенджамин, давай не будем о политике, это же рождественский ужин. Кили, жаркого всё-таки положить? Тебе нравится грушевый салат с соленьями? Это старинный рецепт нашей семьи.

\- Да, миссис Дуринссон, спасибо.

\- Просто Элизабет.

\- Мам, расскажите лучше, как у вас дела?

\- Да всё одно и то же. Ты привёз орден, сынок?

\- Орден! Хочу посмотреть на орден! Дядя Фили, ну пожалуйстаааа!

У Фили уже немного голова шла кругом – он успел отвыкнуть от этой семейной кутерьмы и шумных посиделок за общим столом. Встав, он направился в свою комнату и вернулся с красной лакированной коробочкой в руках.

\- Покажи, дядя Фили! – завопил Ник, едва не выскакивая на стол.

\- Держи, - полицейский протянул заветную коробочку племяннику.

\- Ух ты! – произнёс парнишка, тараща глаза.

Даже Эми, усиленно делавшая вид, что достижения брата её совершенно не волнуют, скосила глаза разглядывая награду. На чёрном бархате покоился равноконечный крест с круглой эмблемой с изображением кленового листа в центре, увенчанной короной. В петельку была продета жёлто-синяя лента. Кили мысленно усмехнулся, вспоминая, как они напились в тот вечер, когда Фили прилетел из Оттавы с почётным орденом, и как потом страстно любили друг другу всё ночь, как какие-нибудь подростки, так и уснув на мокрых смятых простынях.

\- Горжусь тобой, сын, - Бенджамин, казалось, даже прослезился, разглядывая награду.

Ирландец с радостью наблюдал, как эта канадская семья делится радостями друг с другом. И от сердечной атмосферы за общим столом становилось отчего-то немного грустно. Последние годы он даже не праздновал рождество.

\- Кили, а ты чем занимаешься? Фили говорил, что ты учишься в Райерсоне. Хочешь сделать карьеру в шоу-бизнесе? – поинтересовалась Эми, накладывая себе ещё фирменного фамильного салата.

\- Хватит в нашей семье и одного человека, испорченного Голливудом, - усмехнулся Фили, пробуя вино. Эми только показала язык брату.

\- Я изучаю журналистику и испанский. Сейчас работаю на радио. Это некоммерческий проект. Мне нравится. И преподаю ирландские танцы детям.

\- Танцы? Потрясающе. Так вот откуда этот пресс, - подмигнула девушка.

\- Ох, Эми, - шутливо пожурила её мать. Кажется, к характеру сестры Фили все уже привыкли. Даже муж не обращал особого внимания на её выходки.

\- Фили говорил, что ты работаешь в кино, это правда? – вежливо поинтересовался ирландец в ответ.

\- Я ассистент декоратора. А Брайн работает со спецэффектами.

Они обсуждали кино и радио и ситуацию в современной культуре. Эми оказалась умным и интересным собеседником, когда не выделывалась. Кили даже поймал себя на мысли, что с ней было бы здорово работать. Совершенно спокойный Брайн был полной её противоположностью. Он кивал на вопросы жены и помогал за столом сынишке.

Когда с горячим было покончено, миссис Дуринссон предложила всем переместиться в гостиную, а сама принялась убирать со стола.

\- Нас ещё ждёт пирог и кремовый десерт, не разбегайтесь, - пригрозила женщина, подхватывая опустевшую форму для жаркого.

\- Мам, давай помогу, - Фили стал собирать со стола грязную посуду и пустые бутылки.

Кили последовал его примеру. Отнеся последнюю порцию тарелок на кухню, он остановился в коридоре, оборачиваясь к Фили.

\- Фили.

\- Да? – блондин замер. – Что-то не так?

Ирландец отрицательно мотнул головой и нервно улыбнулся. Всё это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой: вкусный рождественский ужин за общим столом в окружении близких, любимый человек рядом и вся жизнь впереди. Кили боялся, что в университете на него станут косо смотреть, но он быстро нашёл приятелей, таких же творческих людей, которые разделяли его взгляды. Лиам с Найлом хоть и были франтами и любили эпатировать публику, ребятами были неплохими, а их проект с ирландским радио оказался очень интересным. Кили чувствовал, как его жизнь снова наполняется смыслом. Разве рождество не то волшебное время, когда исполняются все желания?

Из гостиной полилась музыка.

\- Ох, Эми, - вздохнул Фили, услышав голос Джорджа Майкла. – Давай, и Рики Мартина не забудь, - крикнул он. В ответ раздался заливистый смех Эми.

_На прошлое Рождество_

_Я подарил тебе своё сердце._

_Но на следующий день ты его вернула._

_В этом году,_

_Чтобы оградить себя от переживаний,_

_Я подарю его кому-нибудь особенному*._

\- Кому-нибудь особенному, - улыбнулся Кили, повторяя слова песни. – Я люблю тебя, Фили. Выходи за меня?

Фили застыл. Его лицо сделалось бледным, он моргнул и опустил глаза, не зная, верить ли происходящему. А потом снова посмотрел на Кили, который ждал ответа, напряжённо сдвинув брови.

\- Вот, - вдруг возник блестящий ободок с сердцем*. Наверно, слёзы глаза застлали, потому что всё растеклось и Фили даже не заметил, когда ирландец достал кольцо. – Выйдешь за меня? Я очень люблю тебя, Фили, - Кили тоже побледнел и закусил дрожащую нижнюю губу. Музыка будто стихла и перестала существовать, весь воздух наполнился мерным постукиванием. Словно пульс забился в ушах.

\- Да.

Фили едва успел заключить ирландца в объятиях, как над самым ухом раздался голос сестры.

\- Мааам! Пааап! Идите все сюда. Тут Фили предложение в тёмном углу делают!

\- Эми, - полицейский улыбнулся, глядя на сестру.

\- Поздравляю, братишка.

* * *

Кровать у Фили в комнате была не самая большая, но уместиться на ней парням всё же удалось. Обняв жениха, Кили ткнулся носом ему в шею и так и заснул с дурацкой улыбкой на губах. Почему-то ему казалось, что он выглядит сейчас как дурак – разве что не светиться от счастья. Весь вечер он протанцевал поочерёдно то с Фили, то с Эми, даже с Брайном. Всё-таки, они все были пьяны - от счастья и немного от вина. Кажется, сестра Фили даже включила какую-то сингл-джигу и заставила ирландца продемонстрировать своё мастерство.

Под утро весь сон куда-то испарился и Кили молча наблюдал за спящим любовником, слушал его дыхание и любовался кольцом на его безымянном пальце. Улыбнувшись, ирландец достал телефон. «Кольцо пришлось по размеру. Спасибо. И с Рождеством» скинул он СМС Торину. «Он сказал “Да”? Поздравляю!» - пришёл мгновенный ответ. «Маме сам расскажу». Кили отложил телефон на тумбочку возле кровати. Он рассеянно водил пальцами по одеялу, повторяя узор из полевых цветов и чуть было не разбудил Фили, резко потянувшись к зазвонившему мобильнику и едва не смахнув его на пол.

На экране высветился незнакомый норме. Код был не канадский. Кили нахмурился и сбросил вызов. Через минуту звонок раздался снова, выругавшись и быстро поднявшись, ирландец вышел в гостиную. Мало ли кто звонил ему. Какой-нибудь бывший напился на праздники и спешил излить душу. Не нужно было Фили это слышать. Подойдя к окну, Кили снял трубку.

\- Алло.

\- Кили? Привет, - раздался незнакомый мужской голос и какой-то уличный шум.

\- Кто это? – Кили нервно теребил край бледно-лиловой шторы. – Мужчина, я вас не знаю.

\- Кили, это папа.

\- Кто? – ирландец пошатнулся и чуть не упал, вцепившись в занавеску.

\- Ты ведь Кили Оакс, из Ирландии, живёшь в Канаде, верно? – осторожно поинтересовался мужчина.

\- Да.

\- Кили, я твой папа. Хотел поздравить с Рождеством… И… Как ты сынок? – голос на том конце провода дрогнул.

\- Папа? – Кили почувствовал большой липкий ком в горле. Он сделал глубокий вдох и уставился на снежинки за окном, которые медленно подали, укрывая белым кружевом землю и лёд у берега.

\- Да, сынок, это я. Прости, что не нашёл тебя раньше. Много всего произошло… Ты в Канаде сейчас?

Чем больше говорил мужчина, тем знакомее его голос казался. Кили почувствовал, как кружится голова и продолжал гипнотизировать взглядом снег за окном, чтобы хоть за что-то ухватиться. Земля решительно уходила из-под ног.

\- Да, пап… Я у своего парня. У его родителей. Знаешь, я только что сделал ему предложение, и он согласился. Пап, я гей, - почему-то захотелось быть отчаянно откровенным с этим человеком, который ушёл, когда Кили был ещё маленьким мальчиком, которого не было рядом все эти годы. Поддержал бы он сына или осудил? Неважно. Кили не собирался строить из себя кого-то.

\- Поздравляю, - повисла пауза. Джон О’Ши, видимо, обдумывал услышанное. – Сынок, ты счастлив?

\- Да, пап, очень. Счастливее всех на свете, - сказав это, Кили понял, что не может больше держаться, он прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и заплакал. Слёзы свободно текли по щекам, они хлынули, казалось, из самого сердца, смывая все преграды на своём пути, потому что это, чёрт возьми, было слишком.

\- Кили? Ты плачешь? Сынок, не плачь, пожалуйста! Давай увидимся? Можно, я приеду к тебе? Или, может быть, ты навестишь меня? Приезжай с женихом. Я купил домик на острове в Тихом океане, - отец всё говорил и говорил, и эта старая рана заставляла сердце ныть и разрываться в груди.

\- Пап, - сказал, наконец, Кили. Слёзы всё ещё текли по щекам, но тяжёлый давящий груз гуда-то провалился, растекаясь жаром по телу. Мужчина замолчал. – Пап, где ты сейчас?

\- В порту Сиднея, сынок. Скоро снова в путь, - в голосе Джона слышалась и радость и горечь. Он всю жизнь посвятил любимому делу, но ценой тому стала разлука с родными.

\- Пап, расскажи про Сидней, - попросил Кили, щмыгнув носом. – Там идёт сейчас снег? – он прекрасно понимал, что в Австралии тепло и снега не бывает, но отчего-то хотелось задать этот глупый детский вопрос отцу и услышать его терпеливый ответ. Как в детстве, когда-то давно, когда он по сто раз спрашивал одно и то же, только чтобы ещё раз послушать истории отца.

\- Нет, Кили, тут снега нет. Но знаешь, продаются такие сувениры – стеклянные шары*, а в них оперный театр или мост Харбор-Бридж, и если их встряхнуть хорошенько, то кажется, что над Сиднеем идёт снег, - засмеялся мужчина.

\- Красиво должно быть, - заметил Кили.

\- Ага.

\- Пап, я очень скучал.

\- Я тоже, сынок. Я тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Песня Last Christmas Джорджа Майкла. Так как в английском род глагола не выражен, можно перевести и как «ты его вернул». Джордж Майкл – гей. Эми постоянно подкалывает брата на эту тему. Она специально поставила эту песню. К тому же, в первой главе «Нового года» по радио также звучала эта композиция, когда Кили и Фили первый раз занимались сексом.  
> *Кольцо с сердцем – кольцо Кладдах (кладдахское кольцо) - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%85%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%86%D0%BE. Традиционное ирландское кольцо, которое часто используется в качестве обручального.  
> *Снежный шар (англ. Snow globe) — популярный рождественский сувенир в виде стеклянного шара, в котором находится некая модель (например, домика, украшенного к празднику). При встряхивании такого шара на модель начинает падать искусственный «снег». Современные снежные шары очень красиво украшаются; многие имеют завод и даже встроенный механизм (похожий на используемый в музыкальных шкатулках), играющий новогоднюю мелодию.


End file.
